Accomplice
by Teaismyqueen
Summary: it's sort of AU where Elizabeth and Henry are both single. Elizabeth is the Secretary of State and Henry is the new Ethics Advisor they meet for the first time in the Oval Office are intrigued by each other. Inspired by Tim calling Téa his accomplice because when you their age girlfriend seems weird (he made me laugh with that) I may continue this into a fanfic
1. Electric handshakes

Well it's continued... this feels as though it'll be a long one and it will definitely be dirty at some point but not yet. Enjoy xx

"Elizabeth, thank you for coming over" President Dalton addressed Elizabeth as she entered the Oval Office. "Let me introduce you to Dr Henry McCord he's my new Ethical Advisor" Conrad gestured to the stranger with his hand. Elizabeth noticed his eyes first, they were a hazel colour and framed by dark eyelashes. She next noticed his skin that was slightly tanned and he has smile lines that fanned from those eyes, those eyes that seemed to of captured Elizabeth. She felt her heart thrumming in her chest and her stomach suddenly started fluttering.

"Hello, very pleased to meet you. I'm Elizabeth Adams, welcome to the team" She had a nervous energy bubbling away within her and she had to make a conscious effort to slow down her words. Her hand outstretched toward his as he stood. She noticed his silhouette, he was tall and sturdy, muscular.

"Thank you, Madam Secretary" Henry stood and grasped her hand. As their hands touched he felt a buzz of energy pass through them both. They locked eyes and for a moment the world seemed blurred around them both to him. Her eyes, blue as the ocean sparkled and her lips curved slightly upwards to a soft smile. All too quickly the handshake was over and they took their seats. Elizabeth sat opposite Henry and he couldn't take his eyes off her. He noticed her stealing glances at him every now and again. Their eyes locking, before she adverted them towards the papers in her hands. He noticed the way she commanded the room, the way everyone listened intently when she spoke and he noticed the way she blushed a little when he smiled at her.

"We will need an ops team on the ground, sir" Ephraim Ware states.

"Henry, where do we stand ethically in this?" President Dalton asked.

Elizabeth sat and listened to Henry and allowed herself a moment to feel his tenor tones wash over her. He unsettled her, he was making her feel on edge and she found herself unable to stop her mind running away inappropriately. Elizabeth brushed her hands together trying to remember how his hand had felt in hers, she definitely felt something when they shook hands earlier. She needed more from him that was sure and hopefully she would see him again soon. She told herself off when she caught herself looking for a wedding ring on his finger, a jolt of energy burst through her when she saw his finger empty. She subconsciously placed her empty ring finger on her knee to make sure he saw that she wasn't married.

"Ok, team let's get into this. Thank you everyone for your input" President Dalton stood and everyone in the room immediately jumped up. "Bess, can you stay a moment please?" Henry's heart sank he hoped to walk out with her and casually speak to her. He debated whether he should hang around outside for her however as quickly as that thought appeared it disappeared again. He walked back to his new office in the West Wing completely caught up in his thoughts of the Secretary of State.

Henry had devoted his life to theology and academia which left his romantic life unfulfilled and somewhat lacking the intimacy that he secretly craved. He had girlfriends in the past but nothing seemed to stick, nothing or no one seemed to make him feel like he just had when he locked eyes with Elizabeth. He needed to speak to her and found himself looking up the latest report on global famine produced by the state department. Then he moved onto the report of border regulations and trade agreements until he opened google. Here he typed in Elizabeth Adams and within a third of a second was rewarded with pictures, news articles and interviews with her. She was standing behind podiums, shaking hands with world leaders and attending state dinners. Henry hovered the curser over an article on Peace in the Middle East and Secretary of State shines in red at benefit and without too much hesitation clicked on the Secretary in a deep red ball gown. She was a vision in red and he felt a spark deep in his core. He was curious about who she attended the dinner with, that's all. It wasn't because she looked radiant and unbelievably sexy in that dress. Henry could feel his heart beating faster as he skimmed the article and his adrenaline had kicked in. He was wasting work time to do some spying and it was unlike him however he couldn't get her out of his head. The article gave no indication if she had a partner and earlier he had noticed she didn't have a wedding band or even an engagement ring. He sucked in a deep breath when he searched ElizabethAdamsmarriedpartnerrelationships and the tabloids seem to take over his desktop. Secretary Adams Alone Forever? Secretary Adams meets mystery man for lunch... Who is the real Elizabeth Adams? That's when he heard a soft knock at the door, Henry jumped and quickly closed the browser down. She was standing in his doorway, the women from the articles.

Elizabeth noticed how he had jumped and how quickly he closed something on his computer "sorry, didn't mean to make you jump" she said in a husky voice. Henry was now on his feet with a deep blush spreading across his face. From her CIA days she knew he was looking up something he shouldn't be, she wondered what it could be. He must know that everything he searches for isn't private and it's logged in some system somewhere. She hoped he was looking up her and quickly squashed that idea down and told herself not to be so vain. "Is this a bad time, Dr McCord?" She asked.

"No, not at all. Please come in Madam Secretary, take a seat" Henry stuttered wondering if he should extend his hand or not. He ended up jerking his hand out and then in again so he brushed his fingers through his hair.

"Thank you, I won't be long. I was just speaking to Conrad about you and your remit of work" Elizabeth sat herself down and scanned his office for a picture of a significant other to her surprise she was ecstatic that there wasn't one. She felt on edge again and terribly nervous speaking to him. "I've never heard of an Ethical Advisor before and wanted to know what you did" Her eyes meet his and she could feel herself staring. Blink Elizabeth she thought to herself. You are used to speaking to powerful people he's just a new work colleague. It didn't seem to help because the butterflies she felt in her stomach earlier reappeared and made her very aware of herself. "Conrad spoke very highly of you and mentioned that you met when he attended one of your academic conferences that you were speaking at"

"Yes, he attended one of my talks on An Ethical Act of War. He approached me afterwards and offered me an advisory position here. I couldn't pass it up and I'm glad I didn't" Henry wished he had finished with because I met you He settled for a smile instead. She was sat in his office on the chair opposite him, her legs crossed over and her glasses held in her hands. He noticed the way she took her glasses on and off her face a lot and he found it adorable he wondered if she ever lost them. Henry lent forward in his chair so he was slightly closer to her and she mirrored him, he noticed. "I am here to advise on any situation that the president needs me to. I will always provide a balanced opinion and I am not afraid to play devils advocate" he finished with.

"Interesting..." she pursed her lips together and seemed to be thinking of something. Henry noticed how her eyes looked into the distance as she was processing information and how they snapped back to his when she finally worked it out. "Over at State we have an interesting situation in Myanmar and I would love to get your opinion. I've asked Conrad if I could have you for a couple of hours and he agreed if you are happy with it?"

She wants me... She wants me... Henry tried to keep a calm exterior however Elizabeth noticed the way he played with his glasses when she asked if she could have him. Maybe the way she was feeling was being reciprocated. She had been a lone wolf working for the CIA since college and becoming Station Chief in Baghdad was the highlight of her career until Conrad, her ex CIA boss, approached her and offered her Secretary of State. She had one serious relationship that fell apart when she went to Baghdad and she never felt ready to want another intimate relationship until now. Until she grasped Henry's hand in the Oval Office not more than two hours ago. Her senses had awoken and she felt an unfamiliar pull deep in her centre that was asking for attention. She could feel herself responding to this man in ways that she hadn't responded to anyone in years it excited her but also made her feel unsure.

"So?" She asked "will you come to the State department at another time?" She raised her eyebrow slightly after she bit on her bottom lip.

Henry took a deep breath and tried to calm his heart rate down "yes of course, I serve at the pleasure" his eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief as he said that.

"Great. I'll have my assistant, Blake, call you to set up a time" Elizabeth stood at this not really wanting to leave but not having another reason to stay. So she thrust her hand out wanting a reason to touch him again. This was an approved way of saying goodbye... right? Henry had followed her upright and noticed her hand outstretched, he suddenly felt clammy and hesitated as he placed his hand in hers. The way her fingers held onto his hand was electric, the current was flowing between them and they locked eyes again. Elizabeth could feel that feeling again and moved her eyes from their locked hands to his eyes and back down. They both laughed nervously and let go, standing opposite each other he said

"I look forward to working with you Madam Secretary"

"As am I, Dr McCord" and with that she turned and left his office leaving him feeling alone but excited. He smiled and sat back at his desk to work on the proposal for the president with the Secretary of State filling his every third thought


	2. Electric Elevator

One week after their first encounter Henry McCord was sat in the State Department outside the Secretary's office. His meeting with her had been rescheduled 3 times already and he smiled to himself when he thought _fourth time lucky._ Henry had become accustomed to Blake calling to reschedule and was surprised that he was finally sat here outside her office. She was running late of course so Henry sat watching her team they were running around with dossiers and binders, an excited buzz was in the air he wondered if it was just his nerves projecting. He observed how they all worked together and spoke in quick informative tones. Blake's office phone then buzzed and he promptly picked up the receiver "Thank you" was all Blake said, his eyes then turned to Henry. Henry then had a sinking feeling that he was about to be postponed again. _I should forget her; this is never going to work. She can't even keep to a meeting let alone go out for a drink_.

"Dr McCord, that was the Secretary's detail she will be up in one moment. Can I get you a drink for your meeting?" Blake enquired. Henry didn't hear anything other than she would be up in one moment. _Fuck it's happening_ he thought to himself. Henry's heart was doing double time and he stood to work out some of the nerves. "Dr McCord?"

"Sorry, Blake. Just some water. Thank you" Henry's voice was thick and Blake noticed how Dr McCord seemed nervous but he was observant enough to notice it wasn't in the same way as other dignitaries were nervous around the Secretary. Blake was pretty sure that Dr McCord was looking forward to this meeting for other reasons than a shared common goal. Henry watched as Blake ran off towards the elevator.

Elizabeth's stomach was currently doing somersaults. She was attempting to smooth her skirt down over her thighs and straighten her blouse. She had just sat in DC traffic for the last 40 minutes with only her thoughts for company after cutting a meeting with China's foreign Minister short. She was aware that she had postponed this meeting with Dr McCord 3 times and she wasn't prepared to do it again. When dressing this morning her thoughts had been occupied with the mysterious Dr McCord and when choosing her outfit she picked a light blue blouse and a high waist pencil skirt, one that she had been told looked good on her. The doors opened and Elizabeth was met by Blake who reached out to grab her bag "Good Afternoon Mam, you have Dr McCord waiting for you outside your office" Blake cut through Elizabeth's thoughts and she wondered whether she should ask him if she looked alright but decided against it. They fell into line with each other and walked through across the floor towards her office.

Henry saw her walking towards him her blonde hair was loosely curled and was bouncing with every step she took. He watched as she walked and signed various documents and how she smiled when she saw him. Her face seemed to light up and her eyes sparkled he felt himself responding with a grin.

"Dr McCord welcome to the State Department. Please come in" Henry followed her into her office and watched how she slipped her coat off and left it in a pile on her desk and how she dumped her briefcase on top of her coat he couldn't help but smile to himself at her actions. She may hold an important job but she seemed to be down to earth and not caught up in protocols. He liked that about her, he decided. She extended her hand towards the couch and said, "Please take a seat I am sorry to of kept you waiting"

"It's not a problem Madam Secretary, I understand that you are a very busy woman. Blake took good care of me and was always polite when rescheduling" Henry took a seat and couldn't help but let his eyes move across her body, her pencil skirt hugged her frame and highlighted her thighs and bum. The blue against her skin and hair complemented her wonderfully and the way that the silk fell across her chest was something shy of being illegal he thought. She flopped down onto the couch next to him and she was instantly aware of how close they were. She could smell his aftershave from here and he smelt divine, she noticed how when he took his jacket off how he put it neatly on the arm of the chair and she couldn't help but appraise his shoulders. They looked firm and strong, she found herself noticing how the material of his shirt was tighter in some places she desperately wanted to reach out and touch him.

"That's good to hear. Where is Blake?" She looked over Henry's shoulder towards the door. "He offered you a drink I take it? Poor Blake he is destined for more than just being my assistant but I just don't want to loose him. He holds us all together"

"He seemed very in control out there earlier. Nothing gets passed him by what I saw" Henry mused

"Except Russell Jackson" Elizabeth laughed as she said that and Henry joined her. He felt as though he was seeing a more personal side to her and was swept up in her.

"Russell does have this grim reaper persona doesn't he?" This made Elizabeth snort with laughter. Elizabeth could have died she couldn't believe she snorted and she felt a little blush creep up her neck. Henry couldn't help notice the blush that started appearing up her neck and he smiled. "I'm really glad that we managed to finally get to meet" Henry began "I'm looking forward to how I can be of use to you… here in state" He finished.

 _I know how you can be of use to me and it would be in the bedroom… or here I'm not fussy_ She thought to herself. That's when Blake rushed into the office and they both whipped their heads round. "You are needed in the Situation Room" Blake exclaimed as he walked to retrieve her coat from the desk. Elizabeth and Henry shared a look of disappointment as they got off the couch.

"Dr McCord, please reschedule with Blake. We will meet and it will be longer for 5 minutes" she was getting in her coat as she was speaking.

"Mam, Dr McCord has been requested to attend too," Blake said. Henry grabbed his coat and shrugged into it eyeing the Secretary who smiled when she heard that he would be going too.

"Great, do you want to get in with me? I'm sure there will be space in my car" Elizabeth propositioned. "How did you get here?"

Henry had driven and his car was just outside but he really wanted to share the lift so he instantly forgot about it. "If that is ok? I came by the Metro today"

"Yes of course, Blake will you let my detail know" They were walking towards the elevator now and both Henry and Elizabeth were excited by the prospect of sharing a car ride together both secretly praying for traffic. The doors opened and they stepped in together. Both stealing glances and smiling when one caught the other. The doors closed sealing them in a silent private place, the tension in the elevator was thick. Both thinking and feeling the same. The doors opened again and lots of people went to enter but upon seeing the Secretary they stepped back until she called "please come in" and they did. The power that this woman held was making Henry weak at the knees. The elevator filled up quickly and they descended again, stopping again to allow more people to get in and Elizabeth and Henry were soon standing close to each other. They could both feel their hearts beating hard and fast in their respective chests and their hands brushed against each other causing them to glance at each other and smile. The air was electric in between them and they were oblivious to anyone else in the elevator. Once they arrived on the ground floor they piled out with everyone else and Henry followed the sound of her shoes towards the waiting motorcade.

They both climbed in and as they pulled away she turned to Henry bottled up all her courage and said in a soft voice "Dr McCord, I may be a little forward and if I am please just say" She felt the butterflies flicker through her whole body as she spoke but she couldn't hold it in any longer "I have to be honest with you, the advice that I needed about Myanmar is now not relevant. The situation has evolved and has moved on. I didn't need to see you but I felt that I wanted to" Henry noticed the way she bit her lip nervously.

"Can I be honest with you?" Henry asked. Their eyes met across the car and she smiled at him and nodded tentatively. Was he going to say that he wasn't interested and he was annoyed that she wasted his time, "I drove to the State Department today. I didn't take the Metro but I really wanted to share this car ride with you" He looked slightly ashamed she thought but he smiled at her. His wrinkled eyes contracting lighting up his face.

"Here's for the really forward bit… Would you please meet me later here" She retrieved a pen from her bag and wrote an address down followed by her number. She passed him the paper and as their hands touched again they let them linger for a moment longer both savoring the feeling. He gently took the paper and squeezed her soft hand. This sent a current of energy surging through her body, which ended in her core. She jolted and felt an ache awaken there, her eyes lifted to his as he let go and he said in a low tone

"I would love to" He reached for the pen and wrote his number down and passed it to her pressing the paper into her hand. He brushed his thumb over her wrist ever so lightly and Elizabeth felt herself exhale loudly, Henry noticed this reaction and felt a slight stirring in his pants. He dropped her wrist in surprise and noticed that they were approaching the White House. "Until later Madam Secretary" He teased with a smile and a wink.


	3. Electric Kiss

Elizabeth arrived at her apartment a little after 7pm that night she had rushed out of the state department much earlier than usual which wasn't lost on Blake. He had observed how his boss was conscious of time by constantly checking the clock, how she seemed a little more distracted since arriving back after the White House and how she seemed to blush a little when he asked if he should ring Dr McCord to reschedule.

Once she had bid her detail goodnight and closed the heavy door Elizabeth kicked off her shoes and made a conscious effort to put them away by chucking them in the closet by the door. She hung her coat and smiled as she thought about how Henry folded his neatly on the chair, upon thinking about Henry she glanced at her watch and realised that he would be here in just under an hour. She went off to the bathroom and took out her phone; she leant against the vanity and reread the messages that she received from him for the 10th time.

17:37 : Hello, things seem to be under control here I will aim to be at that address by 7pm. Can you meet at 8pm? Elizabeth

 _She wondered how to sign that first text. They had spoken briefly but always professional titles. She decided on Elizabeth because they were meeting on social terms._

17:45 : Hey, good to hear from you. 8pm is fine. Shall I bring anything, food? Henry

18:01 : shall we get takeout? We can order when you get here? E

18:02 : I'll take care of it. I'm at home now anyway. Looking forward to seeing you. H

18:04 : I am too. E

Elizabeth couldn't help but grin when she read that the first time and the second and third. He was looking forward to seeing her. She couldn't quite believe that she was letting a complete stranger come to her home but it was easier than the other option of eating out and potentially being recognised. She had started to receive a fair bit of media attention lately after she was photographed meeting an old school friend for lunch. Ever since, the tabloids wanted to know more about her private life and it frustrated her. It wasn't fair to inflict that on Henry... she tested the name out again in her mind, Henry. "Henry" she said to herself in the mirror.

She took her clothes off and jumped in the shower making sure she shaved her legs and re-shaved her legs, just in case. After her shower she dried herself off and moisturised, she took a long look in the mirror before getting dressed. It had been a long time since anyone had seen her naked, especially in a romantic way. _Don't get ahead of yourself Elizabeth she chided._ She noticed the way her body had changed over the years and had a moment of self-doubt. She had kept in shape over the years remaining athletic by playing sports and practising yoga, when the time allowed but she was no 20 something anymore, but neither is Henry she thought. Elizabeth walked over to her underwear drawer pulled a matching set out, plain black lace, and grabbed a cashmere sweater out and some form fitting jeans. She looked at herself and decided to change three times changing into a silk shirt, dark red top and a black dress but ended up going for the sweater. Leaving the clothes in a pile on the floor that's when she heard the doorbell. Her stomach did a flip and she took one last look in the mirror before taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

Outside the front door Henry was standing between two of Elizabeth's security detail feeling a little nervous and slightly intimidated by them. They had just searched him and he wondered if this was a common occurrence having someone turn up with takeout to see Elizabeth or not. They seemed a bit put off by it all which, in Henry's mind, meant that this happened all the time and they were bored of it or it was something out of the ordinary and they were unsettled. Henry prayed it was the latter. He rang the doorbell and waited, adrenaline was pumping through his body and he was currently wondering how to greet her. _Handshake? Too formal. Hug? Too familiar. Kiss on the cheek? Could be ok…_ That's when she swung the door open and took his breath away. Her skin was glowing, eyes shining and in casual clothes. Henry thanked his stars that he chose jeans, a t-shirt and a pullover.

"Henry, hello" her voice hitched and it sounded almost like a question. He noticed that she pulled her sleeve over her hand and bit her lip a little. All he could do was stand there, he was memorised, it was the first time she had said his name. "Please, come in" and she stepped to the side to allow him entry. She eyed her detail as they smirked between them resulting in an eye roll from Elizabeth. As Elizabeth shut the door Henry was walking into her apartment taking it in. The dark hardwood floored hallway lead onto what looked like a plush light coloured carpeted lounge, with huge ceiling to floor windows with a view over the city and river.

Henry turned round to face Elizabeth and said "Thank you… Elizabeth" He noticed the small smile that appeared on her lips when he said her name. "For inviting me here tonight. I come bearing gifts such as Chinese takeout and wine" He held up the bag like a prize and Elizabeth found it so endearing especially the goofy grin that just lit up his face.

"Great, I love Chinese food, the greasier the better" Elizabeth went to take the food from Henry so he could take his coat off. She felt so very short in front of him without her heels on and she looked up at his face, he was staring at her. Those hazel eyes had a kindness to them up close she felt herself losing herself in them. The silence that surrounded them was punctuated by the rapid breathing of both parties, both unsure of the boundaries and what this actually was. She felt electric and full of an energy that was spreading through her body, she felt alive. She cleared her throat and broke the silence taking the Chinese off of Henry she walked through to the kitchen. She called over her shoulder "There is a closet to the left there. Feel free to put your coat in there" She had to get some space in between them, she felt as though she wanted to kiss him then and that was _far to soon_ she thought. She heard him open the closet and hang his coat up.

Henry closed the closet door and turned around taking his shoes off and leaving them by the front door. He followed the sounds of plates being bought out and the sound of two wine glasses hitting a worktop. He took in her apartment as he padded through to her. Gorgeous artwork mostly of countryside and landscape scenes except for one piece that was a dark church lit up by lightning, the windows glowing a deep golden colour. He stood and admired it, as a religious scholar he had a weakness for churches and this seemed as though it was an old English church _maybe 14_ _th_ _century_. He noticed that even though it was an incredible apartment it wasn't very personal. It's almost as though it served a purpose, as a shelter for sleep and that was it, which made him feel a little sad.

"So this is your home? I've never been to someone's apartment for a first date before" Henry walked into the kitchen area and helped unpack the food on the marble worktop whilst she opened the wine. His tone was playful and flirty.

"Yes, its my space to come back and sleep. I don't really feel a connection to this place it seems a little clinical for me" She busied herself getting rid of the rubbish then turned to look at him. "So this is a date?" Her eyes locked with his before they both shyly turned away.

"Well, if that's what you are happy with…. I mean it is after 8pm, we have wine and food without anything work related planned so I would definitely say this counts as a date" Henry sounded so sure to Elizabeth and confident however Henry wasn't feeling either of those things.

"Ok, it's a date" She passed him a wine glass and they clinked them together and had both had a sip. Elizabeth was elated at this development and she was thrilled that they both seemed to cut through any kind of games furthermore they were straight with each other. She gestured to the breakfast stools under the work surface and they sat to eat. "I understand that asking you here tonight is a little unusual however, I didn't want us to go out to a restaurant and potentially be recognised and photos appear in The Chronicle. I didn't think it was very fair on you to subject you to any of that. I also didn't know when I would be finished so thought it was just easier" She sounded flustered to Henry and he thought it was cute. They stayed silent whilst eating a few mouthfuls.

"Oh, I just thought you wanted me to come here so we could make out like a couple of teenagers" Henry said this so deadpanned and then broke out in a wide smile and laughed loudly when he saw Elizabeth's shocked face. She threw her head back and laughed with him and nudged him with her shoulder, she felt how firm his arm felt and she longed to touch him with her hands.

"Dr McCord! I had you down for a serious scholar not some randy teenager" She giggled at this and put some more food in her mouth.

"Madam Secretary, I had you pegged for a salad only kind of women. I took a massive risk getting this Chinese but I thought well, if you didn't eat it then I would have some leftovers to take home" He was enjoying this easy conversation and took another sip of wine.

"Me? Only salad, never. To be honest I find it hard to eat properly and mostly live on takeout" Her arm brushed against his and they both were aware of how close they were. They could feel that current again, passing from one to the other, their eyes met, hands meeting on the table. Just oh so gently brushing the back of their fingers together. "Henry, I don't usually do this" she began

"What eat?" He wasn't sure where his confidence was coming from but he was thankful. He smiled at her again and then continued to eat the rest of his food.

"No, smartarse. Have a date… the job keeps me busy and I guess I haven't met anyone that wanted to date me." She reached for her wine and gulped down a couple of mouthfuls, she welcomed the warm fuzzy feeling. "Or who I wanted to date. I'm not sure if men find the masculine energy a turn off"

Henry sat back in his chair and looked across at her. She looked vulnerable in that moment and he secretly vowed that he would never make her feel like that. "Well, if you want to talk about the world's sexiest careers then I can tell you that a Religious Scholar is not one. I haven't come across anyone in my field that wasn't a) Old b) Older c) A man who wears tweed or d) An old man that over shares and smells musty. I found that Religion wasn't a sexy option back in college pretty quickly. If I mentioned what I was studying the girl in question would suddenly need to go"

"Oh Henry, girls can be pretty mean" She reached out instinctually and placed her hand on his forearm and squeezed it gently. "I think you are very interesting, smart and… handsome." His heart couldn't take it; it sent blood to his face as she said that creating a blush that spread across his cheeks. "I'm going to be forward again here but in my line of work I never know when I will get called up or needed. So I think that it's best I just"

Henry cut her off with his lips; the adrenaline was now in control of his body. He took a chance and hoped it would pay off; he had lent into her and carefully placed his lips on hers. Her lips were soft and still at first. He kissed them lightly and then she responded with a light kiss. The passion that was bubbling in his body overcame him suddenly and made it known in his pants. They rested their foreheads together and their heavy breaths filled the space between them Henry whispered, "I'm sorry but I just needed to kiss you. I've never felt this way with anyone my entire life"

"You never have to be sorry for kissing me" With that she leant in and touched her lips to his. This time she pressed a little harder and slightly opened her lips. Her tongue darted out and tasted him, he responded by parting his lips and their tongues met tentatively. He took her bottom lip in his and sucked gently eliciting a moan from her. Her body felt on fire, this was heaven. The passion and tempo increased, his hands working up through her hair holding her head in place afraid she would pull away. He could feel her hands on his arms, moving up to his shoulders. They broke apart for breath and stared at each other. The tension in the air was full of their electric chemistry.

"It's definitely a date now" Henry mused. Her lips were reddened and slightly puffy from kissing him and Henry couldn't help himself but lament, "You are beautiful Elizabeth, from the very first moment I saw you, I knew you were special. I felt it too, you know. That current between us."

Elizabeth was blushing again. "I thought it was just me. I've never reacted like that before to anyone" They both leant in again and softly pressed their lips together. "At the risk of sounding 19 again, do you want to move this to the couch?"

"Absolutely" Henry grabbed the wine bottle and followed Elizabeth eyeing her behind as she went.


	4. Electric conversations

A/N I am overwhelmed at the response for this fic. I truly am stunned. I have been so busy with Christmas prep I am sorry it took so long. Please enjoy and have a good Christmas

An hour later, one bottle of wine down, Elizabeth and Henry had relaxed into comfortable conversation. They sat facing each other; legs intertwined, close enough to touch but far enough to respect their space. They joked, laughed and gently teased each other about everything and nothing in particular. They spoke about his family, his upbringing and when he revealed that he had trained, as a fighter pilot in the Marines Elizabeth was astonished. "Wow, that explains the muscles…" She grinned at him, "Tell me about it? Where were you based?" She asked.

"I managed to get a scholarship to UVA through the ROTC program. It was the only way I could afford to go. My Dad is a Union man, dedicated his life to hard physical work at the steel mill. He was not a fan of my plans to go to college and study religion in addition to his judgment he would take every opportunity to remind me the importance of contributing to our countries industries" Henry said this with a heavy heart as he thought of the rift that developed between his father and himself. Henry had looked up as he felt Elizabeth's hand on his arm; she squeezed it gently and softly said

"That must have been really tough on your relationship with your dad" She could see his features were ghosted by sadness and pain when he spoke about his father. He smiled at her when he felt her hand; the contact meant a lot to him, she was comforting him and he loved it.

"Yeah, it was" he admitted, "I guess, the reason why I signed up for the marines was because of my Dad. I wanted to get back at him; he wanted me to contribute to the success of America so I decided to serve." Henry shrugged his shoulders "I flew in Desert Storm and I decided to leave after my 4 years were up. When I came back I struggled a bit adjusting into civilian life and I ended up in a Vet program with my families church. I found I enjoyed helping people adjust back to life and got a real kick out of teaching so I decided to take a chance and get my Doctorate"

Elizabeth's heart swelled when she listened to him talk about his journey into teaching. She felt herself falling for him a little more with every passing comment, she knew she found him attractive, that much was true however, she never expected to think of him becoming something more…. _A partner_? "How did your Dad take that decision?"

"Well, things didn't improve when I came home from the Marines. He was still frosty with me, annoyed that I put my mom through four years of worry. So I came to realize that I was never going to make him happy, whatever I did, so I followed my heart for once and came back to UVA. It was the best decision I made… other than accepting the job at The White House" Their eyes locked, leaning into each other their lips met in a sensual kiss, exchanging emotion in a language just for them.

Elizabeth's phone had only interrupted once that evening and whilst she took the call, Henry took the opportunity to go to the toilet. He had followed Elizabeth's wild arm directions and set off through her apartment, as he walked he brushed into a wall and decided that he was slightly tipsy, _whoops and on a school night._ Henry opened and closed a few doors finally finding the toilet; after he finished he rinsed his face in the cold water hoping it would sober him up a little. He really liked Elizabeth and he didn't want to risk doing something stupid. Henry looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the flush of his cheeks and the wrinkles that framed his eyes. _Come on McCord – don't mess this up - be cool._

Elizabeth had promptly ended the call and was thoroughly enjoying herself, she couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed someone's company this much. Henry appeared then and feeling the effects of the wine she felt bold enough to ask "So, Henry, what were you looking at on your computer when I visited you in your office?" The CIA analyst immediately noticed the way his eyes darted to the floor and his hands knotted together, this confirmed her intuition.

"Errrrr, I can't remember" Henry's heart was hammering in his chest. _Shit, should I just admit that I was looking up her?_

"Of course you do… The way you closed that browser window when you saw me was lightning fast" Elizabeth was enjoying teasing him; she hadn't felt this carefree in years. 

"Ok, I'll tell you but don't get all weird" He pleaded with her. "I was researching you…" Elizabeth crossed the distance between them and was grinning at him

"I knew it!" she let out a laugh "Did you find anything interesting?"

"The only thing that stuck in my mind was a certain red ball gown you wore to some nameless function," he admitted. _Might as well go full on McCord_ he thought to himself as he whispered, "You are the most enchanting person I have ever come across. You are smart, funny, stunning, kind and unbelievably sexy."

"Wow, Dr. McCord, you are so very complementary" Elizabeth was staring up at his with her blue eyes and Henry was stunned. "I just have one slight issue…" Henry's stomach dropped to the floor _is she secretly married?_ "My job is demanding. I am called up at all hours, I am always working, I'm always flying somewhere and I just wanted you to know that before we go any further"

Henry considered her words and was silent for what felt like an eternity to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, that won't be forever and I will always show up for you. I haven't felt like this ever before in my life and damn me, I'm not about to throw it away because of your job. I cannot promise that I won't get frustrated but lets just take it day by day." Henry glanced at his watch just then, and noticed that it was later than he thought.

"Oh, do you need to go?" Elizabeth asked "Can I get you a coffee before you go?" she desperately didn't want him to leave yet.

"Yes please, decaff if you have it?" Henry smiled at her as she went into her kitchen to get the coffee and he went and admired the view of D.C lights out of her window. He didn't notice her approach him until she stood next to him, she was close enough that their arms were gently touching. His sense of touch seemed to be heightened whenever she was around and he let his mind wander. _What would her skin feel like under his palms… what would her skin feel like under his lips… fuck what would SHE feel like…._ Elizabeth passed him his coffee and the smell drifted though the atmosphere.

"Here you go," she said as he took the coffee

"Thank you" Henry grasped the mug "Thank you for tonight. I am glad that we managed it" He turned toward her, the dim light in the apartment highlighting her cheekbones, he lent in and gave her a light kiss on her cheek. Elizabeth felt her stomach jump and again a surge of energy passed through her body.

"I really enjoyed myself tonight Henry. You are wonderful company and so very interesting and…"

"And?" enquired Henry

Elizabeth sighed and looked out at the lights when she said "And…. You are so handsome you make me want things that I haven't felt in ages" The blush spread across her face rapidly.

Henry nudged her arm and said, "If it helps, I want that too, when the time is right." They drank their coffee together again falling into an easy rhythm and when Henry finally said, "I should go" Elizabeth felt a little sad but understood. It was late and they both had work in the morning.

 _Fuck work…_ "Ok, lets get you home" She stood up and held her hand out pulling him up towards her "Henry, would you mind keeping this between just the two of us, especially at work?"

"Of course, Madam Secretary" He winked at her and gave her cheeky grin. "Do you think you can remain professional with me at work?"

"Dr. McCord!" They walked down towards her closet together to retrieve Henry's coat "I am always professional at work" She said with a laugh.

"Goodnight Elizabeth"

"Goodnight Henry" They moved closer and let their lips make contact, it was a deep and passionate kiss that seemed to intensify rather quickly. Henry moved her towards the door and pressed himself up against her. She gasped when she felt his hardness in his trousers. Her hands roamed his jumper and she could feel his muscular torso, her mind wondered what he looked like naked. Her hands moved down towards the hem of his shirt and she slipped them up inside making contact with his soft hot skin. He instinctively ground his hips into her and they both moaned at the sensation. Breaking apart surprised at the vocal harmony they panted resting their foreheads together.

"Fuck, sorry Elizabeth, you turn me on" Henry panted out.

"I want you too, look what you do to me" Still feeling the effects from the wine she slid her hand into her panties and felt her arousal. Henry's eyes blew wide with lust and groaned as he watched her. Her finger easily coated, came back out and she showed Henry.

He admired the glistening sheen on her delicate finger and raised an eyebrow at her "May I?" She was still in shock by her earlier brazen act and could only nod, she watched as he took her hand in his and gently put her fingertip in his mouth. He sucked her clean and Elizabeth thought that was the most erotic act she had ever seen.

"Goodnight Madam Secretary" Henry said as he reached for the door handle.

"Goodnight Dr. McCord." Elizabeth whispered.

Henry smiled as he walked home and pulled out his phone

23:01 – You taste incredible H x


	5. Electric Lunch

A/N Here's another chapter this will set up for a trip overseas for the two of them. Where a hot sticky evening may result in some smut. If I ever get there

The next day Elizabeth was at the State department immersing herself in the days issues. She was desperately trying to get Henry out of her mind; her bold move at the end of the night kept playing in her mind. She cringed every time she thought of it and she couldn't quite believe that she had done it. It was unlike anything she had done before but it was almost like a natural reaction to him that she wasn't in control of. She tried to remember the feeling of being in his company, the way his lips felt against hers, the taste of his tongue and the hardness that she felt grinding into her.

"Mam? Mam, did you hear the proposal from Matt?" Jays voice cut through her memory and bought her back to the staff meeting she had called. _Fuck_ she thought to herself. She had lost herself again she cleared her throat and said

"Yes, of course. Thank you Matt please submit it to me in writing after the meeting so I have something in black and white to present to the DoD later today." Elizabeth looked at the papers in front of her and she tried to formulate what she wanted to cover next. The situation in Myanmar was escalating quickly and this morning reports started coming in that the Myanmar military had cut off food supplies to the Rohingya population. "Jay, can you please talk to our counterparts in surrounding countries where I could potentially visit to see if some diplomatic conversations can help these poor people. We have good relations with the Thai, maybe there?"

"Of course, Mam, anything else?" enquired Jay.

"No, that's all" Elizabeth got up out of her chair and everyone stood out of respect "Lets set a mid afternoon meeting up… say 4pm to discuss our developments"

As Elizabeth exited the meeting room she did something so out of character that her staff couldn't help but notice, Elizabeth went towards the elevator to the safety deposit boxes and retrieved her phone.

"Blake, what's with Msec?" Matt asked

"I wouldn't know and even if I did I wouldn't dare comment," Blake stated as he walked back towards his desk.

Elizabeth held her phone in her hands and as her screen came to life she noticed that she had no new notifications. She felt hopeful that a message from Henry might be waiting for her so, she opened his message thread and saw the last message that she received

23:01 – You taste incredible H x

Reading those words again made her stomach flip and she couldn't help but smile. Maybe she should reply so she tapped out

 _You felt incredible against me last night_

She deleted it and tried again

 _Henry, you made me so aroused as you left last night I didn't sleep properly_

Again, she deleted it

 _Do you fancy meeting up later to taste me properly…_

Nope…

11:06 – Thank you again for last night. I hope you weren't too tired today. Thinking of you E x

She exhaled and put her phone back into its box and went back to work.

Over in The White House, Henry McCord was attempting to finalise his report when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He reached in really hoping it was Elizabeth. She hadn't messaged back last night and he couldn't help but wonder if he had taken a step to far by sending that message. He had resisted sending another today in a vain attempt to not appear too desperate, thoughts of the previous night swirled in his mind all morning and he found himself distracted at best. His phone screen lit up and it was from her. His heart picked up it's pace as he unlocked his phone and selected her message. As he read it he found himself smiling all over his face. _She's thinking of me… She is thinking of me._ He typed out in response

11:10 – I really enjoyed myself last night. I feel strangely energised today – not tired at all. Is your day going ok? H x

11:11 – I can't stop thinking about you… H x

 _Fuck it_ Henry thought when he pressed send on that last message. _I'm too old to mess around, may as well be truthful._ Henry worked until lunchtime and managed to only check his phone 27 times to see if she had messaged back. _I'm like a teenager_ he chuckled to himself. He decided to go into the small staff cafeteria for lunch today, hoping that the busy environment will allow him to forget her for a while. By the time he got there and got his food the place was packed. It was 13:30 by his watch, prime lunch hour. The only space available was with a couple of security agents Henry moved through the crowd and went to ask if anyone was sitting there however, the words got caught in his throat when he realised they were from Elizabeth's DS team, their State department ID tags hanging round their necks. _She must be in The White House._

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Henry felt suddenly nervous for some reason. He was met with an offhanded 'Go ahead' so he took a seat and tucked into his salad. He checked his phone once more as he ate and seeing that she hadn't responded he heard the agents next to him mention her name.

"The secretary will be pleased with another trip," The male agent said

"Not as pleased as Frank when he hears the news, or should I say Franks wife will be pleased" The female agent joked. "I think it's their anniversary in the next week or so"

"Man, he is going to get some grief for missing that" the male agent laughed.

Henry noticed that they went to pack up their rubbish and heard something of interest the female agent said "Matt, one quick thing whilst I remember what was the name of the male that will be added to the friends and family level search?"

Henrys heart was beating as he heard his name come out of the male agents mouth "Dr. Henry McCord. The Secretary says to not bother searching him but that is against protocol so we came to a frosty agreement this morning to a friends and family search" Matt said rolling his eyes. "She's always pushing the boundaries"

 _Wow_ , _what a productive lunch. I'm now classed in the friends and family category._ Henry thought to himself. Henrys phone buzzed then and he looked at the screen and it was a message from Elizabeth

 **13:50 – Hey, guess where I am? E x**

13:51 – The White House?

 **13:51 – Where?**

13:52 – The Oval Office?

 **13:53 – Nope**

13:53 – Russell Jackson's office about to barge in….

 **13:54 – No, I am in your office waiting for you to come and find me**

With that Henry was up and out of the cafeteria like a shot. He rushed back to his office finding the door slightly ajar and her sitting in his chair with her legs up on his desk. _Fuck, those legs._ He pushed open his door and she immediately whipped her legs off the desk and sat straight upright. The look of shock on her face was cute

"God, sorry, I didn't think you would get here so quickly" She was flustered "You almost gave me a heart attack," She laughed nervously

"Hello, Madam Secretary. Please make yourself comfortable" He closed the door behind him, grinning at her. She had got out of his chair and made her way over to him, he took in the sight before him. She was in a form fitting black tunic dress and Henry exhaled as he took in her beauty.

"Dr. McCord, hello. I just wanted to pop over to your office and make sure you were ok. I hear you have been a little preoccupied today." She had moved across to him and was standing right up against him. "I couldn't get you out of my mind this morning" Her hands moved to his chest where she pressed him gently back to the door and lifted her lips to him. They kissed gently as Henry moved his hands to her waist and ghosted them over her back and moved them down to her ass. The kiss intensified and they forgot the world around them until they were interrupted by Elizabeth's phone buzzing on the desk.

"Fuck, my phone" She pulled away from him and moved to get it. Henry felt exposed and suddenly very alone leaning against the door so he moved to her as she answered the phone. Wrapping his arms around her he kissed the back of her neck and slowly let his hands move across her abdomen and up to her breast. He traced the underside of it and she let her head fall back slightly. She ended the call and said, "We are needed in the situation room, are you ok to come" She eyed the bulge in his trousers and her eyes widened just as much as her grin did.

Henry stepped away from her "Of course, I am always ready" he stepped from side to side to try and relieve some of the pressure in his trousers. "Well, I may be ready in a minute or two" He chuckled then and watched as she picked up her briefcase. "This Elizabeth has to be the best lunch surprise I have experienced. There is something very naughty and erotic about making out with the Secretary of State in The White House."

"Get used to it" She winked at him and left out his office door. His office phone rang then and it was one of the personal assistants informing Henry that the President would like his council in the Situation room. He adjusted himself stood up and went off to see what he could advise on.


	6. Electric Blue

A/N Thank you for your patience. Hope you all had a good Christmas, mine was manic and this is the first moment I've had chance to write. I really hope you enjoy this chapter you all make me smile with your reviews and it really is so encouraging. This takes place directly after the previous chapter in Henry's office.

Henry flashed his ID at the guard stationed outside the Situation room, as he entered the darkened room he swept his eyes across the crowd. Spotting her blonde hair easily Henry tried to avoid looking at her, but couldn't help himself. She was in conversation with one of the nameless men in uniform and Henry glanced at her hands as they gesticulated her point. _I licked her off that finger last night_ his mind flashed up an image as he took a seat at the opposite end of the long wooden table to Elizabeth and pulled out his notepad.

There was a general chatter simmering in the background and Henry looked up to see Elizabeth stealing a glance at him. He smiled and felt brazen enough to acknowledge her "Madam Secretary, good to see you again"

"Dr. McCord" She smiled and nodded her head "likewise, I trust you are settling in ok?" Elizabeth's attention was drawn back to the uniformed man who seemed a little put out Henry had interrupted, Henry caught Elizabeth rolling her eyes briefly and he smiled over at her.

"Ok, where are we General?" The President asked as he walked in. All attention was on the President as they stood with respect. The information was then displayed on the screens in front of Henry as maps and images soon populated the walls.

"The Rohingya people are being targeted sir, the military have not only cut off food supply but it now appears they have targeted the villages of these people."

The General stated,

"In what way?" The Presidents voice authorativly rang through the room. Henry noticed Elizabeth was furiously writing something down, Henry's attention was then drawn back to the screens when the General began to speak again.

"At 13:01 our satellites picked up an unusual amount of smoke drifting over South East Asia. The closer we got we soon found that it was coming form the Rakhine District of Myanmar. First reports coming in from our agents in that country are of one theme. Ethnic Cleansing." The room was filled with general surprise and mutterings. "The government hasn't said that exactly, but why would they shout about it?"

"The Myanmar military are denying that they are targeting civilians however we are beginning to get reports of house to house killings Sir" The Secretary of Defense addressed the room.

"Bess, what have you managed to learn?" The president turned to Elizabeth who launched into what her team learnt and what her proposals were, again Henry couldn't help but notice how articulate and direct she was. He admired how her passion shined through her words and he was captivated. Henry was so caught up in her that he snapped back when he heard the president ask Henry a direct question.

"Dr. McCord, Do you know much about the Rohingya population?"

"Yes Sir, I spent some time covering their history. They are said to be descendants of Arab traders and they are not considered one of the country's 135 official ethnic groups and have been denied citizenship in Myanmar since 1982, which has effectively rendered them stateless." Elizabeth watched Henry talk and noticed how his eyes seemed to become so intense when he spoke of this matter.

"Sir, may I suggest something. Dr. McCord's knowledge on this matter seems as though it would be beneficial to us on my visit to Malaysia. Would it be ok if Dr. McCord accompanied State?" Elizabeth's eyes flashed at Henry and the electric blue of her eyes bore into him. Henry's stomach did a flip and butterflies erupted within him.

"Henry, would you mind assisting with this matter and accompany Bess and her team on the trip?" The President asked. _Would I mind… fuck no._

"If I can be of any assistance to the Secretary and her team I will be more than happy to go" Henry felt a smile creep over his face and he daren't look up at Elizabeth.

The rest of the meeting went by rather smoothly and afterwards Henry was briefed by the travel team who gave him a time to be at Andrews airstrip. He had 4 hours before he was to be there and as he went to grab his notebook he noticed Elizabeth's glasses on the table. Henry chuckled to himself when he saw them and picked them up thinking he would give them to her later. _On the Secretary of States plane, ha!_ Henry rushed to his office gathering up his work laptop and a few other essentials then headed home to get some clothes.

...

Once home he jumped into the shower and let his mind wander. His mind flashed back to his office earlier. The feel of Elizabeth on his lips and the way she pushed him up against the door. Henry washed his body and felt his penis hardening;his hand naturally wrapped round his length and he let his mind roam. It went to images of Elizabeth, he imagined her body naked and pressed underneath him, his hand gripped slightly harder and moved easily over his length. He tired to remember the way her breath felt against his neck and how her skin felt against his hands. He let out a moan when he imagined being inside her and bucked into his hand. His hand, moving faster creating friction made his eyes clamp shut. Henry could feel the water hitting his skin and he felt that he was reaching a climax. His mind ran through a scenario where she was in his office, perching on his desk, legs spread waiting for him to fuck her. His cry came signaling his climax, his breathing ragged and his head was swimming with thoughts of the Secretary of State. _Fuck, how am I going to survive this trip._

 _..._

They fucked hard and fast. Both moaning and groaning their way through this most private act. His cock was relentless against her most intimate area, pushing in and hitting the very depth of her. Her head fell back and her moans got louder and louder until with a cry she came. Elizabeth opened her eyes and took her vibrator out of her, sighing she chucked it across the bed. Feeling a little relived she set about getting ready to go to Malaysia glancing at the clock she saw she had a little over half an hour before she was due to leave. Having already packed she jumped in the shower and freshened up.

Once dressed she safely stored her vibrator away, glanced around her apartment and grabbed her bag. She walked out the door excited to see Henry again hopeful that next time she came it would be the real deal rather than a fantasy.

...

The plane journey was rather unexceptional. Henry and Elizabeth had no alone time together except for a brief brush past in the narrow corridor which led to the bathroom behind the pilot. Pausing a moment as they passed each other, they let their eyes lock and exchanged a knowing smile before they went their separate ways. Both looking back over their shoulders as they walked off.

Henry participated in one of the meetings advising Elizabeth's team and providing insight to Rohingya population. In the air they received a secure comms message from D.C saying that the UN were now committed to this cause and needed Elizabeth to speak publicly.

"So this isn't so much of a peacekeeping mission more of a condemnation mission" Matt threw his hands up.

"It appears so. Will you draft up a speech and liaise with the UN office?" Jay looked across at Matt and leant back in his chair. "We can't give up trying to find out facts from our contacts whilst here though, mam"

"I agree, however if I start snooping around once the UN are involved I look as though I am undermining them," Elizabeth sounded frustrated as she started playing with her food that Blake had prepared for her. "I'm tempted to keep my meeting with the Ambassador but I feel that's all I can do"

"Can I meet with anyone?" Henry spoke and everyone whipped their heads round to look at him. He could feel them all staring at him and he just stared back. "I am only here as an advisor for The White House, I could slip off and speak to your contact and I could pass it off as a fact finding mission for my book" murmurs erupted and Elizabeth's voice cut through them all

"Henry, you are writing a book? You never told me that, what is it about?" Elizabeth suddenly realised what she had said and blushed. She felt so vulnerable in that moment; she had just called him Henry in front of her staff. She felt them staring at her and all she could do was stare at his shocked expression that soon softened as he coolly said

"It's in the very early stages of research so this contact could be useful to me… really and I'm not just saying that" Henry was quick to notice that Blake especially was watching the pair of them and he was sure he saw Blake's eyebrows raise slightly.

"It could work Mam" Jay stated. The silence filled the cabin, heavy with expectation.

"Only if you are sure Dr. McCord. I do not want to put any pressure on you" Elizabeth felt herself worrying that she will get Henry into trouble. _What if something goes wrong?_

"Please call me Henry, I prefer it, and of course, I want to help." Elizabeth looked at the way he smiled at her and couldn't help but smile back.


	7. Electricity

A/N Enjoy

After an exhausting 20-hour flight, broken sleep and some pretty crappy plane food Henry finally breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the door to his hotel room. The silence that greeted him was welcomed albeit a little lonely. Glancing round the plush and richly decorated room he noticed that there was a beautiful view over the city, the Petronas Towers gleamed in the distance. Henry walked through the room and unceremoniously threw his bag on his bed, he noted how comfortable it looked, just then he heard a knock at his door.

"Dr. McCord, I have been asked to drop this off for you. It's a secure phone for your meeting tomorrow" Blake handed a phone over to Henry and promptly turned on his heel and walked off.

"Ok, thank you, I guess" Henry muttered as he closed the door not thinking too much into it. Chucking the phone on the bed next to his bag Henry peeled off his clothes and jumped in the shower. Whilst he was showering he missed the texts that came through his secure phone from Elizabeth.

 _Henry, this is a secure phone that nobody has access to. I thought going forward that it might be a good idea for us to use E x_

 _That plane journey was torture I didn't get to spend nearly as much time with you as I wanted. 20 hours flying and not one moment alone… x_

 _I have a couple of hours free – come to my suite? E x_

…..

Elizabeth was feeling frustrated. She always felt like this when she travelled. Not really wanting to unpack, feeling bloated and exhausted from flying all whilst getting used to her new surroundings. Normally they would complete what they needed to do and then fly straight home however, this trip had now changed and they had to wait a couple of days for the UN to meet. Knowing that Henry was here too was an added bonus although Elizabeth felt more annoyance that she couldn't just see him and that she was in close living quarters with her staff. _Argh, fuck it I am a grown woman and I can see who I want when I want._

Knowing that she didn't often have free time she checked to see if Henry had messaged her back and seeing that he hadn't decided she would seek him out. Quickly changing into a thinner dress and scraping her hair off her shoulders she looked at herself in the mirror and freshened up her make up. Leaving her suite she first knocked on Blake's door, shuffling from foot to foot whilst waiting for him to answer she suddenly felt nervous.

"Mam, did you need something? You didn't call?" Blake was startled and tried to straighten out his suit.

"No, well yes. I want you to try and hold off contacting me for at least a couple of hours. I think with the flight I would prefer to take it easy and I believe that everyone deserves a bit of down-time." Elizabeth babbled out

Blake surveyed his boss and almost asked where she was going but he had a pretty good idea. "Room 214"

Elizabeth looked at Blake shocked and was unsure what he meant. Nervously she whispered, "Excuse me?"

Now it was Blake's turn to feel sheepish, had he read the signs wrong? Had he misunderstood? Clearing is throat he chocked out "Mam, he is in room 214. I will make sure that you are unreachable up until midnight" All he could do was smile and close the door on his shocked boss.

Shaking her head and stepping into the middle of the hall she was still processing what had just happened. _Blake is so observant of course he would work something out._ Elizabeth walked a little further down the hall and stood in front of the door that read 214. _Here goes nothing_ She knocked on the door and waited. She could hear shuffling behind the door and Henry opened up the door just in a towel. Water was still shimmering over his chest and her eyes greedily ate the image up. _Fuck, those abs._

"Elizabeth!" Henry was surprised to see her standing there, noticing her detail he quickly addressed her as "Madam Secretary, is everything ok?"

"Yes of course, may I come in for a moment? Or shall I pop back at a more convenient time?"

"No, now is perfect" Henry stood to the side and let her past into his room. His eyes roamed her bare shoulders and noticed the way her dress moved with her. He swallowed thickly and suddenly felt very underdressed. "Let me just get some clothes on. Please take a seat and help yourself to anything from the mini bar"

"No, I would like it if you stayed like that" She commanded, her voice rang through the room and drew Henry in. Luring him in like a flower would to a bee, he was at her mercy and was interested in where this would lead. So he stood there still afraid to move. "I have until midnight and I would like to use my time wisely"

He walked over to her and touched her face with his palm, leaning down he pressed his lips against hers. They sank into the embrace, both opening up their bodies and slowly allowing their hands to roam over each other. Elizabeth's hands traced his bare shoulders and upper arms feeling his muscles under his skin. She gripped his skin as she felt his hands move to bum and gave it a gentle squeeze. A moan escaped her lips and his eyes shot open and he whispered "You are so sexy Elizabeth, the sounds you are making turn me on and I don't think I can withhold from you much longer. I want to make you come I want to hear you scream my name. I want you, all of you"

"I want you to fuck me Henry. I need you to" She stared into his hazel eyes that were dark with lust. "Please" She whispered and with that Henry picked her up of the floor and she wrapped her legs round his waist. They kissed with passion and such intensity they were breathless and Henry lost his way to the bed. Noticing the desk next to them he put her on top of it and his hands reached for the hem of her dress and yanked it up over her hips.

Elizabeth's hands reached for his towel and pulled it off him freeing his erect penis. She felt so alive and excited she knew this wouldn't be a long drawn out affair this was pure passion. She reached for his cock and her stomach flipped as he let out a guttural moan; it felt incredible in her hand. Silky soft but hard at the same time she wanted to know what it felt like in her mouth _later_ she thought to herself.

Henry pulled her panties down her legs and she spread her legs wide for him to take center stage. _Just like I imagined_ he thought. Her eyes were hooded and she smiled at him as he lined himself up at her slick entrance. "You ok?" he asked her.

"Yes, now fuck me" She managed to get out before his mouth descended on hers again. He pressed into her, they both moaned loudly. He stretched her and she encased him with her warmth. Elizabeth wrapped her legs round his waist and pulled him into her deeper. He set the pace, which was hard and fast. "You feel so good, aaa" Elizabeth let her head fall backwards and Henry's mouth nibbled and sucked at her skin on her neck.

"Elizabeth, you are incredible. You feel amazing. Fuck" The feeling was electric between them, sparks flying everywhere.

They were both oblivious to the noise they were making, with every thrust the desk was banging into the wall and various hotel items like pens, menus and glasses fell from the table crashing into the floor. Blake walked out of his room to the sight of the DS guards outside room 214. _I wasn't wrong that is where she wanted to be._ Blake also noticed that they looked a little uncomfortable standing there and made eye contact with Frank. Blake raised his eyebrows and Frank nodded subtly. _I'm pleased for her_ Blake chuckled to himself.

Inside the room the pair were racing each other to their highs. It had been a long time since they were intimate with another person and it was showing "Fuck, Elizabeth I'm close"

"Me too" She moaned and let the electrical current take over her. It was a burst of energy that exploded form her center travelling throughout her body. She cried out "Henry, I'm coming" and that was his undoing. He felt himself reach his completion deep inside her. Both Henry and Elizabeth were panting and kissing each other over and over.

"That was insane" Henry panted out. "You are so beautiful" Henry kissed her flushed skin and she met his lips with hers.

"Oh my god, I've not felt that in long time," She laughed. "I feel so much better now"

"It was even better than I imagined" Henry spoke without thinking and suddenly regretted it.

"You imagined us fucking?" Elizabeth was honestly shocked but pleased. _At least it wasn't just me._ She hopped off the desk and headed for the bathroom to clean herself up. Finally noticing all the stuff on the floor "Oh my god, Henry have you seen this?"

"Whoops, did we do that? I didn't notice" Henry grabbed his boxers and pulled them on "You go to the toilet and I'll sort this out" Pecking her on the lips as she walked past him.

"Such a gentleman" she called over her shoulder. Picking all the various items of the floor he placed them all back on the table and got dressed. Seeing Elizabeth standing in the doorway to his bedroom he smiled and felt happiness spreading through his body like warm sun.

"I'm not that much of a gentleman" He smirked at her. "I had some very dirty thoughts about you and me fucking none which compared to that though," His eyes flashed towards the desk. "That was something else"

"I thought about you to and my imagination was nowhere near how good that was" He took her in his arms and felt completed. He liked her so much and it suddenly scared him and he stepped away from her. "What's wrong?" Elizabeth suddenly felt alone after the closeness of Henry's embrace

"Nothing, I just… needed a little space." He reached out and took her hand in his. Brining her hand to his mouth he kissed it gently and looked at her, she was staring back at him with worried eyes. This sent a sharp sense of sadness through his body and he remembered vowing to himself that he wouldn't ever make her feel vulnerable. "Listen, that was amazing and I want to be straight with you. I really like you. I find you so very interesting, funny, kind and you are so fucking sexy it's unbelievable and I want to get to know you properly if you want to get to know me properly"

Elizabeth was taken aback with his admission it took a moment to process it. _He really likes me, what does that mean. That he likes me, that's what._ She internally battled it out with herself. "I want to get to know you too. I'll be honest and straight with you and I expect the same" Henry nodded at her

"If it's not working for me I will let you know and I expect the same" He said looking into her eyes. "I haven't had a relationship in some time and now that I am older I don't want to waste my time with someone who isn't on the same page, does that scare you?" He eyed her watching the way her nose wrinkled slightly as she framed what she was going to say in her mind.

"Can we still keep this between us for the time being? Does that bother you?" She asked "Well I think Blake will have to be read in if that's ok? I'm pretty sure he knows already. He told me your room number when I told him not to disturb me until midnight!"

Henry wrapped his arms back round her and kissed her forehead "That doesn't bother me at all, may even be handy because he can schedule me some meetings in with you" They both laughed at this

"We will have to come up with a code name" Elizabeth joined in, she felt lighter and happier in herself.

"Can you sneak off with me for a date now?" Henry asked

"I'll have my detail with me. They don't like it when I run off" She smiled up at him "I thought we could stay here and order room service."

"As appealing as that sounds I would love to take you somewhere I had planned on visiting whilst here but it seems like a very appropriate place to take you"

"Where are you taking me?" she enquired "We will have to sweet talk my detail, they get a little antsy when I go off plan"

"Thean Hou Temple. Its one of the oldest and largest temples in Southeast Asia, it's also known as the Temple of the Goddess of Heaven" He leant down and kissed her again, her tongue slipped into his mouth and they moved together until Henry pulled away. "Come on Goddess of Heaven your temple awaits!"

Elizabeth snorted a laugh out "That was terrible, Henry. I'm no goddess!"

"You are to me"

Henry pulled her towards the door and she followed him thinking she had lost her mind.


	8. Temple of the Goddess

It took some convincing but reluctantly her security detail agreed to accompany them on their late evening jaunt through the city. Two agents went ahead to the temple to sweep over the location for any threats and whilst Elizabeth and Henry waited at the hotel they went to the bar for a soft drink.

"I'm hungry, I could do with some food" Elizabeth took a sip of her drink her eyes twinkling in the light.

"Me too, I need a little something after our earlier activities" Henry lightly brushed his hand over her thigh as he lent into her to speak softly. His hand felt like fire through the thin material of her dress and the feeling continued up to her centre. "Do you fancy going to a street vendor?" Henry finished his soda water and plonked the glass back down on the bar.

"A street vendor? I never normally get to do that! Sounds perfect" Elizabeth stood up and smoothed her dress down and grabbed her large covering and wrapped it round her shoulders, which Henry selfishly thought was a shame. Noticing him eyeing her she smirked "I can't exactly walk around half naked, especially if we are visiting a temple"

"Now, that is a crying shame however, I am pleased to be privy to your beauty in private" Henry reached over and placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her to the door. He noticed how she moved away and walked off independently. He felt a little sad but she was a public figure and they were in public.

"Excuse me mam, where are you going to? We haven't got the all clear yet from Beta team" The agent that was posted on the door blocked their way out. Henry was starting to get a little frustrated with the agents being around all the time but it was a small price to pay for her safety.

"We are going to get some food before we go" Henry snapped a little eyes flashing at the agent.

"From a street vendor, over there" Elizabeth side eyed Henry noticing that he was a little irked with the agent. "Come on Nancy, come with us we will even get you some"

"That will not be necessary, Mam" Nancy stepped aside and followed the pair as they spoke between themselves.

As the hotel door opened before them and they stepped street side Elizabeth was assaulted by the thick moist evening air that engulfed her. The sounds of car horns and motorbikes filled the air and the smell of garlic and onion alerted her to a group of vendors down a side street opposite. Henry grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the road. "Are you ready to cross Southeast Asian style?" All she could concentrate on was the feeling of his big hands intertwined with her own. Her delicate fingers weaved through his and she gripped tight as they stepped into the road. Motorbikes and taxis seemed to narrowly miss them and they reached the other side in one piece. Her heart was beating so fast and her breathing rapid _adrenaline I feel so free._

Once over Henry let go of her hand and pointed to a couple of plastic seats "Take a seat and I'll get us some food" Elizabeth did as she was told and took in the sight around her. It was late; she had no idea what time and her agents had just crossed the road looking flustered. She felt anonymous in the crows because it was so busy with people going about their daily lives, she felt so liberated and she felt as though it had something to do with the man that was currently holding two bowls of noodles.

"Nasi Goreng. It's the national food!" Henry handed her a steaming bowlful and she smiled at him.

"Wow, thank you. Henry this is incredible, I haven't been able to do this in a long time. Actually, ever. It's a lonely existence being Secretary of State" She felt herself wanting to open up to him."Don't get me wrong I love my job and I wouldn't do it if I didn't enjoy it but until I met you I didn't realise how much I needed human closeness."

Henry watched as she spoke. Her eyes looked down towards her bowl of food and she played with it and bought some to her mouth. She ate some and her eyes lit up and moaned, "mmmm Henry, this tastes so good"

He popped some in his mouth and let the flavor explode in his mouth. "Wow" he breathed out and put another spoonful in. "Still isn't the best thing I've tasted. You tasted much better" He stared over at her and he could see that she smiled shyly and looked over at him.

"Henry!"

They both laughed and finished their food quickly, easily talking back and forth.

"Do you ever get frustrated with being followed all the time?" Henry asked her

"I got used to it" shrugging her shoulders she continued "It was weird in the beginning but they are pretty good at fading into the background" Henry glanced up and thought the opposite they stuck out in the crowd and were receiving some odd looks from passers by.

"I guess I just have to get used to it"

"They are very discreet and all had to sign a confidentiality agreement when taking the post, thank god. What time is it?" Elizabeth asked and Henry looked down at his watch

"21:30, we still have a bit of time before you can be disturbed. Come on let's get going" Henry stood and held up his hand to her she reached out and stood up. Letting go as soon as she was on her feet she lent into him a little and whispered

"Shall we go back to the room instead?"

"Come on, I really want to take you here. I think you will really enjoy it. It's meant to be spectacular. I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon so we will have plenty of time to be together" Henry wasn't oblivious to the stares they were receiving from the people around them. He felt a little uncomfortable at the attention they were getting Elizabeth didn't seemed fazed at all and for that he admired her even more.

They climbed into the back of the waiting SUV and even before they set off Elizabeth was on Henry. Her lips pressed against his and they parted to allow him access to her tongue. Henry's hand traced up the inside of her thigh and her breathing hitched as he reached her underwear.

"You are addictive, I can't control myself around you" breathing heavily Henry lent his forehead against hers. "It's like an automatic reaction to want to pleasure you. It was so hot earlier I nearly lost myself when you moaned my name. I need to hear it again and again"

"I will never get bored of moaning your name" She moved her hands to his and pressed his fingers against her damp underwear. Letting a small moan escape her mouth she felt Henry start moving his fingers rubbing small circles over her bundle of nerves.

"I will never get bored of hearing you" His mouth moved to her ear and nibbled down her neck as his fingers slipped under the fabric of her underwear. He felt her wetness on his fingers and he could feel his cock hardening. He moved his fingers down over her wet folds and slipped a finger inside her. He heard her groan and slipped another in moving them in and out of her slowly at first and he moved his thumb to press against her clit.

Elizabeth was pretty sure she was in heaven. The pressure that was building was unlike anything that she had felt before. It was relentless and when he pressed his thumb against her she screamed a little. The agents in the front none the wiser _thank god for soundproofing ._ "Henry, press against me.. the… front…" Henry pressed his thumb harder against her making Elizabeth jump a little "Inside.. I meant… press… aaa… inside" He followed her instruction and he watched her eyes clamp shut as she screamed his name. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers as she came and thought in that moment she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Pulling out of her he went about licking his fingers clean and then kissed her. Elizabeth could taste herself on his lips and moaned again. "I guess I owe you one orgasm" the smile shined through her eyes at him.

"Ha, I'll make sure to cash that in"

With that the car slowed to a stop and the door swung open. Elizabeth's breath was taken away. In the distance she could see a Chinese style pagoda roof and thousands of red lanterns draped from the temple to the treetops. The couple stepped out onto the ground where a representative of the temple met them. Both bowing to show respect they made introductions and wandered off for a private tour.

As they walked through the red pillars into the building Henry leant in and said "So there are some perks to be being Secretary of State, a private tour, Elizabeth I can't believe it"

"Yes, there are some perks. My detail must of set this up when they came to do a security sweep."

"I was just going to come and look outside I never dreamed of getting to view inside!" Elizabeth watched as Henry spoke enthusiastically with the guide. She laughed as he become excited over a tree that was in the grounds and she felt as though she was falling for him properly. _Aaaa god I guess there is no going back now._

The guide asked if they would like to receive a blessing from the goddess and Henry took her hand and asked her permission through his eyes. _How can I say no to those eyes… or him._ She nodded and they knelt in front of the goddess and the guide lit some jos sticks near them. The smell instantly filtered through the air and Elizabeth closed her eyes and let herself be at peace.

Henry looked over at her kneeling next to him with her eyes closed she looked calm and peaceful. He was glad she was with him and he realised that she was the one for him.

The guide used some water that he scooped from the bottom of the statue and flicked it over the couple. Chanting a prayer of good fortune and happiness he blessed them and gave them a moment together, slipping into the shadows.

Elizabeth and Henry stood in the prayer hall and met each others gaze smiling shyly at each other, they allowed themselves a moment to kiss tentatively.

They exited the temple and climbed into the SUV, both feeling exhausted they fell back into the leather seats, hand in hand. Henry scooted over towards her and let her rest her head against his shoulder.

Arriving back at the hotel they staggered back up to their floor and said goodnight outside her suite. Heading back to his room Henry felt on top of the world. He feel onto his bed and found the secure phone and saw the messages form Eizabeth. He typed out

23:59 – Thank you for one of the best evenings of my life H x

00:01 – I had the best time. Wish you were in bed next to me. I miss you E x

00:01 – Me too xx goodnight

Both fell asleep dreaming of the other and red lanterns.


	9. Debrief and De-Stress

A/N Hello everyone. Thanks for sticking with me, Tea and Tim/ Elizabeth and Henry really have captured my imagination. I really am enjoying these two and I'm unsure what to do with them haha. I'm enjoying myself though haha

The next morning Elizabeth woke to her phone buzzing on her bedside table. She blindly reached over and answered with a croaky voice.

"Good morning mam, you have 45 minutes before your call with The White House." Blake spoke on the other end of the phone with such assurance. _How can he be so awake… I swear he must be part robot._

"Is it…" Elizabeth's head was swimming and her mind felt so foggy. _Eurgh Jet lag_

"Pardon?" Blake enquired

"Is it really morning?" She reiterated sitting up in her bed rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, mam I'm afraid so. It's now 9:30am our time. I allowed you a few extra hours seeing as we are sitting ducks waiting for the UN to decide when they want you to speak" Elizabeth was slowly waking up and felt her tummy rumble.

"Blake can you get some breakfast sent up for me. I'm going to jump in the shower" Reaching for her glasses she flopped back on the pillows.

"Already taken care of. It will be arriving in 20 minutes. I will see you in 30 minutes." Blake had thought about asking her then how her evening was but he remained professional and guessed that when the secretary was ready to share she would. He still cursed himself at being so forward last night suggesting his room number. He blushed slightly as he ran through the conversation with her. _'Room 214' 'Excuse me?' 'Mam, he's in_ _Room 214'_

"Blake, is it inappropriate to tell you that I love you" She laughed as she ended the call. She looked at her phone and saw that Henry had already messaged that he had gone to breakfast before his meet with a contact of hers.

As she washed herself she let her mind run over the previous evenings events. It seemed like a dream and so out of the ordinary, she couldn't quite believe that she had slept with Henry. The only reminder was her memories and that she felt slightly sore.

She enjoyed that feeling of soreness over the course of the day, serving as a reminder of the previous nights activities. She immersed herself in her daily work, desperately trying not to worry about Henry's meeting. Mid afternoon, She gave in and asked Jay.

"Have you heard form Dr. McCord?" Jay was surprised to be asked and looked as his boss as she took her glasses of her face.

"I haven't directly but I have had word that the meeting went as planned and he is now being debriefed by Kat via telecom. She will be writing a report on his findings as we speak." Jay instructed. "We can get him to come and brief us here if you would prefer?" Elizabeth felt a sense of relief that he was ok. _He was a marine Elizabeth he can look after himself._

"Yes, I would like to hear what he has to say." Elizabeth went back to a report she was reading "Thank you Jay" Placing her glasses back on her face.

Henry arrived about an hour later and walked into her suite. He was amazed to see the team all working hard, even though they were most likely experiencing the same jet lag as him. They had set up a mock office in the dining area of the suite and looked as though they were working back at the state department. He admired that they all seemed to be so dedicated to their roles and appreciated the working relationship between them all.

Timidly he said, "Hello everyone, I was asked to come and debrief you" Elizabeth whipped her head round to look at him. She raised a hand and mouthed 'Hi'. He smiled back and looked over her. Her glasses were perched on the end of her nose and her hair was loose, she wore a white silk shirt and what appeared to be a black bra underneath, this highlighted her breasts and Henry desperately wanted to know what they were like in the flesh. _Snap out of it, Henry._ He chastised himself.

"Dr. McCord can we get you a drink?" Blake asked as Henry unloaded his briefcase on the table.

"Coffee please, Blake. You guys look busy"

"Yeah, no rest for us man. No sight seeing or anything" Matt stood up and began to leave. "I have to get going I'm meeting with a rep from the UN in an hour"

"When you have something for me can you bring it up? I want to get a head start on the speech. I don't want to mess it up," Elizabeth asked.

"Of course" Matt said "I'll catch you guys in a bit"

After Matt left Henry filled in the team with what he learned. He went through what the informant had learned from inside Myanmar. It seemed as though the military were acting on orders from a member high up in the government. A productive conversation followed with some next steps that Elizabeth's team could peruse.

"Thank you Henry. We appreciate your input here" Jay stifled a yawn as he spoke.

"I feel like I am just a messenger, really. Are you sure I'm not putting you to sleep?" Henry asked. Elizabeth noticed people on her team looking a little flat.

"Guys, I think that will be all for today. Go and rest we've covered more than we thought and other than the meeting with the Ambassador tomorrow we have nothing else scheduled. Henry would you mind staying behind please? I have another idea I want to run past you and would like your advice" Elizabeth stood and watched her team pack up hoping that she was subtle enough.

"Sure thing" Henry's heart was beating faster in his chest and he tried to still himself. After everyone had left and he heard the door close behind them he crossed the space between them and wrapped her in her arms. "Hello beautiful, how did you sleep?" His lips met hers and they kissed softly enjoying the sensation.

"I was so exhausted I slept like a log but I missed you" She said against his chest, his hands were brushing her hair and she melted into him. "mmmm that feels so good"

"I missed you, you know. I enjoyed myself so much last night Elizabeth. Thank you" Their lips met again and Henry took her bottom lip in his and sucked gently. "How long do you think we have before someone needs you?" He lips moved along her jawline as she tilted her head back a little allowing him access to her neck. She could feel his hands trailing up and down her back and it sent shivers along her spine.

"The honest answer is I don't know but I reckon we have time" She stepped away from him and held her hand out. He took it and followed her to her bedroom. He noticed nothing of the room just Elizabeth who turned to him and reached for his shirt buttons. Her nimble fingers unbutton his shirt effectively and they moved to his belt and shorts. Letting his shorts fall to the floor she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and traced her fingers across his chest and moved down towards his waistband of his boxer shorts. She went to slip them inside but Henry grabbed her wrist

"Don't you think this is a little one sided again. Let me undress you" He let go of her wrist and reached for her blouse and slowly pulled it over her head. He grazed her skin over her hips and reached for her skirt trying to find the zip. She smiled at his trouble and took over undoing the zip and letting it fall to the floor. Both stepping out of their clothing the pair let their eyes roam over each other's body. Elizabeth admired his legs this time, so strong and defined. Henry was drinking in the sight before him. She was exquisite, her alethic figure, showed how strong she was. Her lace panties were hugging her hips at the end of her long legs highlighting her thighs and her breasts were heaving in her bra. He could see the way her chest moved with every ragged breath she was taking.

"You are incredible," He muttered as he took her in his arms again. Reaching round for her bra strap he undid the clasp and slid it down over her arms. Goosebumps erupted over her skin and her nipples stood erect demanding attention. His hands moved to her chest and lightly held her breast, his thumb grazed over her nipple, bending slightly to take her nipple his mouth. His tongue darted out and licked it before taking it completely sucking gently. Elizabeth was concentrating on the overwhelming feeling she looked down at him and thought it was a beautiful sight. His eyes flickered up to meet hers and he stood up.

"Let me taste you properly" His voice horse with passion. She was completely caught up in his spell and all she could do was nod her head submissively. She was so used to being in control and giving orders this was different and such a turn on. With that she let him push her down onto the bed and he began kissing his way up her thighs until he reached her intimate area, hovering over the lace he looked up at her as he took a deep breath in.

"Fuck, Elizabeth, you smell delicious" Again Henry took another deep breath in, filling his lungs with the smell of her. A low groan started deep from his stomach and vibrated up through his chest, Elizabeth laying on her back involuntarily raised her hips of the bed demanding attention. This made Henry smile and encouraged him to remove her underwear exposing her on the bed. He stood over her, licking his lips he pulled down his boxers freeing his erection. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she unconsciously bit her lip as she ghosted her nipples with her fingertips.

Henry lent back down and lined himself up between her legs, his tongue finally making contact with her pussy. They both moaned at the sensation and her hands tangled in his hair holding him in place incase he dared think about moving. _She likes to be in control in the bedroom as well as at work_. Henry let his tongue explore her area, licking up and down her folds savoring the taste like a fine wine. Finding her clit he gently sucked it and was rewarded with a breathy "Henry" from Elizabeth this spurred him on to slip a finger inside her. Feeling her warmth round his fingers he moved it slowing in and out whilst continuing to suck her clit.

"More, please… Henry I NEED YOU IN ME" she panted raising herself up on her elbows.

"Yes, Mam" Henry moved quickly, climbing up her body and kissing her passionately. Lining himself up he pressed into her slowly letting her adjust to his length before moving at a slow pace, their eyes never breaking eye contact as he moved in and out of her. She could feel his cock pressing inside, stretching her and the friction that was building between them was making itself known by the increase in volume of their moans.

"This feels so fucking good… Henry… Faster"

"I'm going to come if I do, you feel so good" With that Elizabeth pressed Henry up and off her. She turned herself over. Perching on her hands and knees, looking back over her shoulder, she smiled wickedly

"Fuck me from behind and touch me" Who was Henry to refuse? He felt as though all his power had been removed and all he could do was follow her instructions. He admired the way her bum was unashamedly displayed and he reached for it grabbing her hips and he pressed into her. His cock at this angle made her scream his name and he reciprocated by touching her clit with his fingers. He moved them in tight circles as he pounded into her over and over.

"Henry I'm… I'm… going to…" and with that the pleasure pulsed through her body shaking her from her core. It was mind blowing. She was completely oblivious to Henry coming and she collapsed on the bed and he fell to her side.

Panting heavily, their hands seeking the others hand. Both savoring the moment as they lay together on her bed. Henry turned onto his side and wrapped an arm over her back; she turned to his body and snuggled closer, their lips finding each other with soft kisses.

 _He makes me feel so safe_ Elizabeth thought to herself. "mmm, this is so nice being wrapped up in your arms" She whispered into his neck.

"Do you know what?" He joked

"What?"

Henry kissed her forehead "I think being wrapped up with you is possibly my favorite place to be. I really like you, Elizabeth"

"I really like you to, Henry" They kissed again a little more passionately than before. Henry's hands traced up her spine tangling his fingers in her hair, making her feel protected. "This feels so right, being here with you. I don't want you to leave. Stay with me tonight?" She daren't look into his eyes as she said that, suddenly she felt rather vulnerable. "I don't think that I can stay in your room, people will know if my agents are outside your door but you can stay here with me. Only if you want to?"

"I will come over once you are done this evening?" Henry nudged her nose with his as he softly kissed her again. "I will bring food"

"God, I am in heaven. Food and Sex!" Elizabeth laughed as she spoke Henry couldn't help but tease her

"Sex? Who said we were going to have sex later?" His eyes twinkled with a cheekiness that made Elizabeth smile. "We should get dressed I'm sure I've given you enough advice by now!"


	10. Confessions to Blake

A/N I said to myself that I would never say this but I am. I am sorry about this chapter it's not the best. I hope you guys will like it xx

Later that evening as Elizabeth was wrapping up with her team her stomach was doing somersaults. She knew she was about to tell Blake about what was going on between her and Henry and even though she trusted Blake with her life she still felt sick with nerves. They had a very productive late afternoon meeting that bleed into early evening due to the fact that Matt had arrived back from his meeting with the Rep from the UN with news that Elizabeth was due to speak the next day.

"Great work everyone, I think I am going to call it a day, again. I have speech to speak tomorrow and need the rest" Elizabeth stood chucking her glasses onto the table, rubbing her eyes with her fingers.

"As long as you just speak my words and nothing else you will be fine… 'Speech to speak'… very eloquent mam" Matt was grinning as he stood, collecting his papers up.

"It's the jet lag!" Elizabeth threw her hands in the air and laughed "Blake can you please hang back. I need to go over a couple of things"

"Absolutely"

Everyone seemed to rush out the room and before Elizabeth knew it she was alone with Blake, staring at him she lost her voice. _Come on Elizabeth… say it._

"Mam, are you ok?" Elizabeth watched the way his eyebrow slightly raised with curiosity and how is eyes suddenly full of concern. The concern in his eyes snapped her out of her nerves; she most certainly wasn't in a position to cause him worry like that.

"What I am about to tell you is confidential." Blake nodded and Elizabeth continued, "It's personal and I do apologise about having to involve you but seeing as you and I work so closely together I need you to understand what is going on"

Elizabeth was fiddling with her pen and Blake had a good idea what she was about to tell him. "Henry, Dr. McCord, and I have been romantically involved" The words hung in the air, Blake looked over her, her blue eyes shining and her hands clenched together. "I enjoy his company and would like to continue to see him and seeing as you organise my schedule I was wondering if you could make sure that I… I have adequate time in my week to see him. I already had one relationship fail because of my work and I don't want it happening this time"

It suddenly dawned on Blake what his role would be in this affair. "Mam, I am pleased for you but…" _How can I word this_ he thought "But I don't know how comfortable I am organising your relationship. You will have to tell me when you want to see him and he is more than welcome to contact me to organise but I can't set up meetings between you two in work time. I just don't feel comfortable with it"

"Ok, that seems fair. I would like this to stay between the three of us. I cannot risk this being exposed in the tabloids so early on. The hounds of Washington would love to tear me and in turn, the Administration, apart for this."

"Sleeping with the President's new Ethical Advisor isn't very ethical is it?" Blake laughed and it set Elizabeth off, their nerves expressed in laughter. Blake could see that his friend wanted to speak about her new relationship so he asked "I'm asking as a friend now Mam. I mean Elizabeth" He looked over to her nervously.

"Yes Blake?"

"Do you want to talk about last night? Did you have fun?'

She then became alive, her voice joyful and her smile was infectious. "We had the BEST time. It was out of this world" Her eyes drifted off as she recalled the previous nights events. "We went to a street vendor and had dinner which was so yummy. Then he took me to a temple that he wanted to visit… Blake it was so beautiful"

Blake listened to the rest of the night's activities, the tree that got Henry excited, the blessing and he was delighted for her. She dedicated so much of herself to this job, just like him, and for her to be able to let go and have some fun was lovely to see.

"So, when are you seeing him next?"

"Tonight, I'm going to send him a message once you go and he will come here" Elizabeth glanced at her watch seeing that it was approaching 19:30.

"I'm going to bid you goodnight, mam" With that Blake stood and Elizabeth stood and gave him a hug. Blake must have looked a little shocked because Elizabeth smile and said "Thank you for being so good to me"

…..

Henry was currently walking around one of the many small shopping areas of Kuala Lumpur when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to see a message from Elizabeth

19:31 – Blake has just left. He knows. I'm done for the day now so come over when you can. E xx

19:32 – Great, just out getting food will be with you in half hour? Hx

19:33 – Ok, just jumping in the shower. See you soon E xx

19:33 – A naked wet Elizabeth – heaven xx

19:34 – Would be better if you were here xxx see you soon

His stomach flipped as he imagined her in the shower and almost headed straight back to the hotel without getting food. He grabbed a curry from a vendor nearer to the hotel and headed towards the lift, as he approached he saw Jay and Matt heading towards him.

"Hey guys, where are you heading to?"

"Just going to get some food, we are done for the night" Jay explained as he eyed what Henry had in his hand. "That smells incredible what is it?"

"Curry. Thought I'd catch up on a report for the President whilst having dinner." Henry shrugged, hoping that he came across as being casual.

"We are going for a few beers after, if you are up for it?" enquired Matt.

"Maybe back in DC. I'm afraid the jet lag is screwing me up and I don't think I could handle beer"

"Ok, old man. See ya later" Jay and Matt chorused as they left. _Old man. Old man!_ Henry couldn't help but smile as he entered the hotel and headed straight for the elevator, up towards a waiting Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had climbed out of the shower, moisturized her body and looked at her clothes. She really just wanted to climb into her pj's but felt that she probably couldn't do that so she dug around in her case for something. She really only packed work clothes and that one casual dress that she wore last night. On her work trips she had no time for excursions in her casual clothes so only ever packed one thing as a back up. Picking some underwear out of her case, the dark red set, she instantly felt a little sexier. Slipping the underwear up her long legs and fastening the bra she felt confident that Henry would enjoy this set, slipping the hotel robe around her she thought to herself _this will have to do._

A soft knock on the door alerted Elizabeth to Henry's arrival and she pulled her hair onto the top of her head and wrapped the robe a little tighter round her.

Walking across her suite she could feel herself getting more excited with every step she took towards the door. Reaching out for the door handle and letting a deep breath escape her she yanked it open to see Henry standing between her agents again. His face lit up when he saw her standing there ushering him in, smiling. As soon as the door closed they kissed and stood holding onto each other. "Hi" She whispered.

"Hi, I didn't realise the dress code was just robes" Henry kissed the top of her head, moving his hands up and down her back.

"Shut it, I don't have anything else, just work clothes and that one dress I wore last night" Elizabeth felt so safe and warm inside his arms, Henry's natural smell was so comforting. "There is another robe in the bathroom if you want to get changed"

"Ok great, I may take a shower after food if that's ok? I went out to the market when I left you this afternoon and could do with a quick wash."

"Only if I can join you?" Elizabeth's eyes met his and they shined as bright as the ocean.

"Let me think about that… Do I want you in the shower… with me?" Henry teased "Come on lets eat and I will let you know once I've made my decision" He walked off towards the dining area and left Elizabeth standing opened mouthed at the front door. She marched after him and let her robe fall open a tad so the dark red silk poked out a little, Henry was laying the food on the table so didn't notice her approach. "Hey, I got a couple of cans to drink, wait for the name… I couldn't resist, Kickapoo Joy juice, can you get a couple of glasses" That's when Henry noticed her standing there watching him get the food out, she noticed the way his eyes clocked the underwear that was showing and the way he tried to gain his composure. _Sweet, he's trying to pretend that he doesn't see._

"What? Kickapoo Joy Juice? You have to be joking, that's the name?" She laughed

"No, seriously! I had to get it to try. What a name. Here do you want some?' He held out his arm and handed her a can. She took it and opened it, raising it to her lips and tasting it, it wasn't actually bad.

"Wow, I've never had something called Joy Juice before. It's actually not that bad!"

They sat and ate, gently flirting back and forth, glancing at each other and lightly touching as they ate. Henry listened as she told him about telling Blake, how she asked him to schedule time in to see him. He wanted to ask about this previous relationship but bottled it and asked her about Baghdad instead. He noted the sadness in her voice when she spoke of what she saw Henry understood he was there for Desert Storm. He had also witnessed the devastation first hand and saw the suffering, he reached out and took her hand in his. Gently brushing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"The sand just got everywhere didn't it?" She said to him

"I don't really like beach holidays now" He spoke softly to her "I felt as though I could never truly get it off me"

"Me either. I showered continually when I got home. I almost shaved my head" She subconsciously touched her hair and undid the tie letting it fall down over her shoulders. "I have to speak tomorrow on behalf of the UN"

"Are you nervous?" Henry started to tidy up their dinner bits as he listened to her speak

"No, not so much. I feel a little bit of a puppet sometimes especially, if I don't totally agree with what I have to say. Thankfully, that doesn't happen a lot and to be honest to be able to detach from the situation at hand is always a handy tool." She took a deep breath and bottled the courage up to ask, "Would you like come and watch me speak? I would like to have you there" Her eyes met his and his stomach bubbled with happiness.

"Yes, I would love to. Thank you. I'm just going to pop back to my room to grab some stuff and I'll jump in the shower if that is still ok." Henry pulled Elizabeth up and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a soft kiss. "I would love it if you would join me?"

"MMM, a naked wet Henry in my shower, sounds terrible" She returned his kiss with a little more passion. "I'm sure I could jump in with you"

…


	11. Electric Warmth

A/N I personally love the middle of this. Henry is a total babe - find yourself one haha. Hope you enjoy it. xxx xxx xxx

Henry's heart was beating faster in his chest as he stepped out into the corridor, sneaking around felt so wild and reminded him of being a lot younger. Choosing a small rucksack for his few items that he would need he hoped that it wouldn't look too suspicious heading back to Elizabeth's suite. Thankfully Henry didn't meet anyone however, when he stepped towards the agents on the door he suddenly froze. He felt awkward, should he acknowledge them? He bottled up his courage and gave them a slight nod and a smile. Surprisingly Henry received a "Dr. McCord" and a smile from one of the agents as they opened the door for him. _Must have made it to the inner circle_ he thought to himself as he entered her room.

"Elizabeth?" Henry called out "I'm back" Henry padded through the entranceway through to the bedroom and noticed her robe flung on the bed, he smiled as he imagined her leaving it there. The curtains were pulled across the window and the bedside lamps had been switched on creating warmth that spread across the room. Henry called out again "Elizabeth?" That's when he heard the door close behind him, whipping his head round he took in the sight before him.

She was standing there in her underwear, a deep red colour, looking over at him with apprehension. "Wow" is all Henry could manage; he swallowed thickly and dropped his bag to his feet. Barefoot, she slowly walked over to him eyes hooded, bright blue shining from her eyes, pulling him in.

"I owe you one orgasm" is all she said as she positioned herself in front of him, no greeting _straight down to business._ Elizabeth reached and grabbed Henry's hand and led him to the dressing chair in front of a vanity desk. Gently pushing him down onto it she straddled his lap, his hands immediately roamed her back and found their way up to her hair. Gripping her hair he pulled her face towards his and their lips met with a forceful kiss, tongues meeting and moving against each other. Elizabeth was enjoying the feeling of being partially undressed, the stark contrast of Henry's clothes rubbing against her skin was arousing her and she started to lose herself in his touch. She was aware of him pressing his hips up to meet hers and she could feel his hands travelling back down gripping on to her ass. He settled his hands on her ass grabbing hold and guiding her hips so she moved against his. The friction they were creating was making her lose her mind however she set out to pleasure him _Damn you McCord_

She broke the kiss standing before him, he was breathless and his hands were reaching out for her. Batting them away she huskily said "No touching me, this is all for you Dr. McCord" reaching for his t-shirt she pulled it up and over his head flinging it behind her. He went to touch her again and Elizabeth grabbed hold of his wrists "If you touch me again I will tie them behind your back. Do you understand?" She commanded. This made Henry groan internally _Fuck she is going to kill me, she is fucking incredible_. When Henry didn't respond she let go of his wrists and moved her hands to his face. "Do you understand, McCord" Her steely blue eyes meeting his, her face serious, in control.

"Yes, Mam" Henry nodded and smiled at her, naturally she returned his with a smile twice as wide.

Giggling she said, "Good, I've been looking forward to this" She pulled him up so he was standing before her. Her nimble fingers made quick work of his buttons and flies, pulling his shorts down over his hips so they could fall to the floor. Stepping out of them Elizabeth gave Henry a simple instruction "Take your boxers off please" Watching him tugging them down and freeing his erection was so erotic Elizabeth let out a little moan, pressing her thighs together trying to ease some of the tension that was building there. She could feel her arousal starting to dampen the silk that was covering her modesty.

She moved closer to Henry and let her fingers trail over his chest, feeling his muscles that were still present. Lightly ghosting her lips over his chest and holding on to his side she kneeled before him. Henry's breathing rate had increased as he realized what she was about to indulge in. Involuntary bucking his hips towards her he let out a groan, letting her know how much she was arousing him. She smiled against his skin and sat back admiring his proud manhood. Licking her lips she said "Sit back down for me, this will make your legs weak" _Where is this confidence coming from_ she wondered as he sat back down in front of her. "Now, Spread your legs for me"

Henry's mind was foggy, he could barely keep it together, and all he could do was follow her instructions. He didn't want this to stop. Ever. He watched Elizabeth move toward him and he went to touch her but stopped himself linking his hands on top of his head. He felt her hands on his knees first then her lips making contact with his skin just at the top of his thigh. It felt heavenly to have her so close to his cock, looking down at her blonde hair between his legs made him moan out loud.

Kissing her way along his thigh she took in the sight before her. His cock was standing tall, rock hard and the tip glistened with precum. She licked her way form the base of his hardness to the tip, tasting him on her tongue for the first time. Slightly salty and so very masculine, it was divine. She licked once more before taking him into her mouth fully. His long hard length was hot inside her mouth and she sucked him greedily. Moving up and down his length faster and faster, she used a hand to aid her actions. Her eyes shot opened when Henry's moans alerted her to his imminent undoing.

"Babe, Fuck you feel good. This is so fucking good. I'm going to cum" With that Henry's head fell backwards and his hips pressed up towards her as she felt his hot cum enter her mouth. It took her by surprise the taste and the amount that came out, not knowing what to do with it she swallowed it down. Henry's moans were filing the room as she released him from her mouth, it was a beautiful sound. She watched him recover from the floor lightly rubbing his legs with her hands.

When he finally opened his eye, he met hers in the warm light. "Can I touch you now Madam Secretary?" Holding out his hand to her. She nodded timidly, placing her hand in his and standing up with him, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed about her 'demands'. "That was so hot Elizabeth. You definitely like control don't you?" He took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Maybe one day you will let me be in control" Henry laughed a little nervously but he would love an opportunity to have her at his mercy just once. He felt Elizabeth laugh against his chest and she nodded.

"I was just simply repaying a debt" Shrugging her shoulders. "Now, shall we shower before bed? I have a very important speech tomorrow and I need my rest" She laughed as she pulled away and walked towards the bathroom. Henry watched her go and couldn't help himself.

"You are so sexy, you realise that right?"

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth turned back round in the doorway to the bathroom. Henry noted the way the red looked against her skin, how it covered her and enhanced her shape. She was simply stunning and her beauty astounded him.

"You are stunning, your mind, your body, your aura. Elizabeth Adams, you are a Deity, a supreme being, a goddess and I hope you will merge your path, your journey with mine and we will set foot on a new path together"

Elizabeth was shocked, she stood with bated breath as she listened to him. His beautiful words echoing in her mind, he was standing naked in her room opening his heart to her and she couldn't find anything that was equally as beautiful to say to this perfect man. So she resorted to her usual awkward humor

"So is this the way adults ask to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" She couldn't help but grin as he walked over to her.

"Elizabeth Adams, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He took her in his arms looked into her eyes.

"Do you think we are a little old to be boyfriend and girlfriend? It just sounds weird"

"You are killing me Elizabeth"

"Sorry, how about accomplice? I would love to be your accomplice on our journey wherever it may take us"

"Accomplice? Sounds like we are spies or getting up to something naughty but I am all for it" Henry leaned forward and caught her lips between his; they kissed gently enjoying the feeling.

"You are going to wish you asked me tomorrow because you haven't shared a bed with me yet and I am now a middle of the bed sleeper"

"As am I. There will be turf wars tonight! Now, how about a bath instead and you can read through your speech to me whilst we are in there"

"Really? Doesn't sound as sexy as a shower together"

"You are joking me, right? Sitting in a bath with you, naked except for your glasses, reading a speech that is condemning blatant abuse of Human Rights. There is nothing sexier, believe me" Henry moved away and started to fill the deep bath up. "Plus, I really don't want you to mess up tomorrow and then ban me from seeing you before big speeches"

"I'm not a football player Henry. I can have sex before a big game," He laughed at the way she flung her arms around whilst making her point.

"I'll make it up to you I promise. Now strip for me my Accomplice!"

….

Later, with the lights now off, Elizabeth and Henry settled into her hotel bed both trying to get comfortable. Dancing around each other's limbs, slipping under one arm to rest her legs on top of his then changing straight back. Huffing Elizabeth sat up and looked at Henry "What is going on why can't we get comfortable?"

Henry chuckled as he said "You are cute when you are frustrated" sitting up he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her back down, "Just relax into me babe. I got you" Letting herself relax into his arms she felt a lot better, calmer.

"Babe? You said that earlier. Not only have I graduated to Accomplice I get rewarded with a nickname"

"Do you not like it? It just sort of came out"

"No, no. It's fine, better than most things I get called"

"Such as?"

"Mam, I hate that, make me feel old. Whizzy, my brother called me that for ages." She let her mind wander to her family. Will, was her only living relative both parents dying in a car accident when her and her bother were young. She desperately wanted to share her story with Henry however, now was not the time. When they got back she would take him to the Farm and show him around she smiled as she thought about him there with her.

"You have a brother?" Henry asked.

"Yes. He's younger than me and I don't see him that often." She stated. Henry wanted to press and ask more but he felt her tense as she spoke of him and decided against it. "You can call me babe though. I quite like it if I'm honest"

"Our first sleep in a bed together. We have sort of done things round the wrong way haven't we? Not that I am complaining"

"Our first of many"

"Goodnight Elizabeth"

"Goodnight Henry. My accomplice"

Settling against each other they both felt so happy and calm. Laying with Elizabeth against his chest Henry's heart felt so full there was nowhere in the world he would rather be. He knew, in that moment that he never wanted to sleep apart again he almost shuddered at the thought of being alone. He had found his accomplice in life and wasn't about to let her go.


	12. Power Cut

A/N Just a warning, this is not cute and its not fluffy. This is sad, heartbreaking really, but to construct a good story you must take the good with the bad.

Henry's point of view.

It was a grey overcast morning, the clouds low, dank and depressing. Perfectly mirroring how Henry felt. He lent back in his office chair whipping off his glasses and throwing them onto his desk. Letting a deep huff escape as he rubbed his eyes and his temples, trying to relieve the pressure that he felt in his head. It had been 3 weeks since they had returned from Malaysia and he had hardly seen Elizabeth. When he did it was fleeting and always rushed making them grow further apart. Thinking back to the trip was almost like trying to recall a dream and it seemed to slip further and further away every time Henry thought about it, so he had stopped trying.

When they first returned he had gone over to her place a couple of nights and stayed. They ate together, had sex and then slept. That seemed to be their pattern but there was no real connection. Henry felt as though they never knew how much time they were going to get uninterrupted and this impacted on the relaxed feel he had felt in Malaysia.

Last week, she had cancelled a couple of times as Henry was on her way to her apartment, leaving him feeling frustrated and saddened. He understood she had devoted her life to her job and her country but it was starting to ware him down. In turn, this made Henry feel selfish, guilty and plain out of order. She had contacted him a couple of times to come over with little or no warning, which made Henry feel like a booty call and that was all. If they were to bump into each other in the White House they were polite and moved on, acting as professional colleagues would.

Two days ago, in a meeting in the Oval Office, Henry had to disagree with a proposition that Elizabeth was backing and it didn't go down well. He remembered the cold stare of her eyes as he made his argument, he could still feel their ice boring into him when the President agreed with Henry. Afterwards she stormed into his office shutting the door forcefully behind her and demanded to know why he would go against her.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but I didn't agree with your tactics you proposed"

"Not everything is black and white Henry. Sometimes there has to be a sacrifice somewhere, unfortunately in rare occasions the few have to suffer so the majority can survive"

"I agree with you on that point but you cannot let a militant group destroy an old temple, a place of worship just so they can say they won. There has to be another way. History wouldn't be the same if these old buildings, sacred texts and statues were destroyed in every war. That building is an important place to many people and to allow it to be destroyed is criminal and unethical"

Henry had then stood and walked towards Elizabeth reaching out his hand to touch her shoulder, he was about to tell her he understood what her position is and that he was there to support her however, she had turned and walked out of his office leaving him standing there, alone.

Two days had passed since their outburst in his office and he hadn't spoken to her. Now, sitting at his desk with a throbbing headache and a heavy heart Henry knew what he had to do. Remembering his promise to her to always be truthful he knew he would have to end this. He was turning into something he disliked a jealous man, a selfish man and he couldn't continue like this.

His hand reached for his phone and called her office. Blake answered and informed him that she was due to be finished for the day by 7pm; Henry hung up and looked at the time. 13:30, it was going to be a long day.

Elizabeth's point of view

Elizabeth stared out of her office window, tracing the Washington skyline with her eyes. She felt so heavy. Her body ached. Her arms and legs were tired, her head felt as though it was going to explode and her heart felt like a dead weight in her chest.

It had been three weeks since they had returned from Malaysia and to say things weren't great was a huge understatement. She cringed as she remembered storming into his office two days ago like a child demanding to know why he didn't agree with her. Not knowing the real reason for shouting at him was because she missed him and was just frustrated with their situation. She knew that. She remembered him attempting to reach out to her then the way she had freaked out and left. She could feel herself closing up, just like she had done when her parents had died. Squeezing her eyes shut she turned from the grey skies and headed for the couch in her office.

Sitting down she looked over to where Henry had sat a little over a month ago for their first official meeting. Her eyes ghosted over the place where he had folded his jacket over the arm of the chair and her brain tried to remember the smell of his aftershave. A tear prickled on the edge of her eye and she felt it escape and roll down her cheek. She was oblivious to Blake entering her office to give her a 10 minute warning before she was due at the afternoon briefing and was startled when he announced "10 minutes Mam to the briefing" Her heart pounded in her chest and her eyes flew open to see Blake hastily leaving the office.

Wiping her cheek she stood and took a deep breath smoothed down her skirt and went to her desk to collect some binders, stuffed full of information that she has only partly understood. That's when she saw the little red lantern; next to her computer that Henry had given her. Elizabeth's knees gave out and she was caught in her chair. Her mind wandered to the white hotel sheets that were covering them after their first night together and the way he had retrieved this little lantern from his bag. The way he proudly presented it to her, quoting one saint or another, speaking of being the light within darkness. Her tears fell freely, each leaving marks down her face, she gripped the little red lantern and knew what she had to do. He was too good for her and this wasn't fair on him. She hardly ever had time to see him and she could feel his annoyance every time she saw him, every time she cancelled on him. She didn't want to be the reason for his pain.

Elizabeth thought back to her ex and the hurtful words he said to her as he left her all those years ago _"You are destined to be alone Elizabeth, you put your work before anyone else. Even yourself and it's not healthy and I don't think you even realise it"_

Later that evening Elizabeth was curled up on her bed, sobbing. Henry had just left her apartment, taking her heart with him. She felt empty and hollow like an old tree left to rot. _It wasn't supposed to end like this, it wasn't supposed to end_. Another sob ripped through her chest and poured out of her. She couldn't control her emotions; she hadn't felt pain like this before. The space in her chest where her heart used to be felt dead to her, she clutched her chest there trying to pull herself together but with no avail.

Henry's point of view

As soon as he closed his apartment door Henry fell back against the door and slid to the floor. He broke down; tears flowing freely form his eyes. Henry thrust his head backwards against the wooden door hoping the temporary pain would distract him, it didn't. He now just had a banging headache. Rubbing his head he thought back over what just happened.

" _I made a promise to you Elizabeth, that I would always be truthful. I also promised to let you know if this isn't working out. No bullshit"_

" _I remember, I made the same promise"_

" _I'm turning into someone that I never thought I would become and I am not comfortable with it. I am beginning to resent your work and I cannot continue to be second best. I realise that makes me sound selfish and totally unreasonable but for my sanity and my heart I cannot continue this with you."_

" _I'm sorry my work has been so hectic but you knew this about me. It shouldn't have been a surprise"_

" _Elizabeth, that's not fair. It's been three weeks since Malaysia and we've hardly had chance to talk. Whenever we see each other we end up fucking we never talk. Whenever I try and talk to you, you seem to shut down. I thought I meant more to you than that."_

" _You don't know what I have been through Henry."_

" _That's why I want to know! That's why I ask" Henry looked over at her and she looked so young and scared in that moment "I love you Elizabeth and I can't go on like this. Believe me this isn't easy"_

" _You love me?" Her words had hung in the air as Henry realized what he had said to her._

" _Yes" he had admitted_

" _Henry, I'm sorry that this is happening and believe me when I say I love you too but you are right we should just end this before we get in too deep."_

" _Deep? I'm already in too deep. Falling in love with you was meant to be magical. This was meant to last but I can't go on with never seeing you and having you shout at me for not agreeing with you at work. That is neither professional or fair."_

 _He noticed as she had winced when he said that "I know I was out of order. I was at the end of my tether that day. I was getting nowhere with the Turkish military, I hadn't been able to see you and I just ended up taking it out on you and I do apologise"_

" _I accept your apology now I should be going. There is no sense in hanging around drawing this out" Henry took a deep breath and whispered "I love you and wish you the best"_

" _I love you too" He heard her reply as he left her apartment._


	13. Explosive Reunion

A/N Boy oh boy this is a long chapter. I was going to split it but decided to keep it together as a way of thanking you all for sticking with me and not hating me after the last chapter!

3 weeks later

Elizabeth's alarm sounded at 5:30am she reached over and switched off the noise, she had hardly slept; sitting up drowsily she rubbed her eyes that stung with tiredness. She hadn't really known how she had made it through the last three weeks. She got up and walked to her bathroom, switching on the light as she went and glared at the brightness. She stood and looked in the mirror, her eyes red, dark circles underneath and her skin was dull. She turned away; she couldn't bare to see herself like that.

She showered and dressed without fuss and made her way to her kitchen to eat. Pouring herself some cereal she thought of Henry, like she always did. He was constantly in her thoughts. It was hard to see him in the White House so she avoided going if she could and if she had to go, she was on edge. Pushing her cereal around her bowl she wondered what he was doing, if he felt happier now they weren't together. She certainly didn't and the only solace in the murky world that surrounded her was that he would be able to be happier, to be the man he wanted to be.

She was so in love with him and what made it harder was that he told her he loved her. Feeling sick she decided against the cereal, binning it she headed for the door not realising that her day was going to take an unpredictable turn.

….

Blake closed Jays office door and took the only seat left, the mood was somber in the room and it had instantly hit Blake as he entered. He looked around at Matt, Daisy, Kat and Jay they all looked a little defeated and they all were avoiding eye contact.

Jay spoke first breaking the silence that filled the room "Ok, thanks for coming. This isn't going to be easy but we have gotten through worse."

"Have we?" Matt questioned "I don't recall a point in our working relationship where it's been this bad. I got chewed out for 10 minutes because I used a simile when it wasn't apparently appropriate." The frustration was clear in Matt's voice

"Ok, Matt settle down. I can sympathise and you must all agree that the Secretary has been a little different lately." Jay looked up and noticed everyone nodding somberly. "Her bad mood, depression, has ended up effecting the way we are conducting our policies and I'm not sure if she is aware of the affect she is having. I think we have now reached a point where we need to speak up. It's almost as though she is a zombie, the heart and passion has left her and we are left with the corpse."

"Ok, so who is going to speak to her then? I have reporters asking if she is sick. I could buy us a couple more days by…"

That's when they heard a tremendous boom and felt the force of an explosion rip through the office.

…

Henry had taken to walking in his lunch breaks, putting his headphones in and listening to audiobooks, music or whatever he had lined up. Never really listening to it anyway always thinking about Elizabeth. He never intended to end up at the State Department but he always did, every time. He was crossing the street off the little park when he heard it. The explosion that ripped through the city, shaking the ground causing alarms to wail all around. Henry had been knocked over from the force of the explosion, his head was spinning and he felt blood trickle down his face from a wound on his forehead. Dizzy, he reverted straight back to his marine training. Breathe in... hold... breathe out. He tested his hands and silently assessed his body for any injuries; there were none other than the cut to his head. He sat up slowly took in the scene that was unfolding around him. Office workers were running from something heading out and away from the State Department's direction, _Elizabeth_.

Elizabeth... his stomach dropped and he nearly vomited on the grass. He had to get in there to see her. Was she ok? What had happened? All that mattered to Henry in that moment was getting to her. Forget the fact that they weren't on speaking terms, that was the woman he loved and would move heaven and earth to get to her.

Henry stood and ran. Ran as fast as he could pushing past people not caring as they swore at him. As he turned the corner that's when he saw cars overturned and on fire. The State Department building was bleeding people out of its doors and fire crews were arriving. The sirens were distant, constant and getting closer every passing second. There was already a ring of security around the building and Henry practically ran through them. They shouted out behind him and one ran after him.

"Hey! You can't go in there" The guard grabbed hold of Henry's arm and spinning him round. "It's not secure, you cannot go in there"

Panting Henry tried to free his arm but failed, the young guard had age on his side. "I need to get in there. I need to know if the woman I love is ok"

"I'm sorry sir, you will have to wait for the roll call to be published"

"What happened?" Henry's eyes scanned the people around him, they all looked terrified.

"First reports were of a bomb sir, but I used to be a Fireman and I believe that this is more consistant of a gas leak. That's why we need the area cleared" the guard tugged on Henry's arm and Henry could only follow. Those words echoed round in his mind _bomb... gas leak... Where are you Elizabeth?_

Henry pulled out his phone and saw that the network had been disabled and he cursed shoving his phone back in his pocket. Henry's hands shot to his head and he tugged on his hair not knowing what to do, so he approached the line again.

"Please just tell me. Is the Secretary ok? I don't know if you can but please try and radio" Henry's desperation was evident in his voice, his voice breaking as he shouted "Please"

The guard took pity on the broken man before him and used his radio. "This is Guard 1267 on the front perimeter can I confirm the status of Bluebird?" The radio silence killed Henry. There was no answer. The guard looked sheepishly at him "I'm sorry sir, there is no response"

Henry turned, the adrenaline made his feet run towards the side road where again there was a line of guards shielding the building and that's when he saw her. Her blonde hair dirtied by dust surrounded by her agents all piling out of a side door. He couldn't control himself he took a deep breath and shouted "ELIZABETH" she whipped her head round looking for him. She saw him standing at the top of the street and she ran. Ran as fast as her feet could carry her, ignoring the shouts from her agents. If she was shot and killed now then so be it, at least her last act on this earth was getting to Henry. Noticing the guards focus had shifted to the commotion behind them Henry broke through the line and sprinted towards her. They collided and he wrapped her in his arms tightly.

His Elizabeth.

The world faded around them and he let out a fierce sob, he tried to get words out.

"I thought you had died." He panted out between cries of relief.

"I'm so sorry, Henry"

"I love you"

"I never want to lose you, I love you" their lips joined fiercely both trying to convey their relief, sorrow and love through this powerful kiss.

"We have got to get the Secretary secured. Please mam, get in the car" The couple didn't let go of each other as they were bundled into the waiting SUV both clinging onto each other as if their lives depended on it.

….

As they sped away from the scene Henry and Elizabeth sat wrapped up in each other. Hearts pounding in their chests, hands shaking, rapid breathing.

"This adrenaline is something. I can't slow my breathing down" Elizabeth was grasping at her neck pulling her shirt away

"Listen to my voice, Elizabeth, nothing else. I want you to breathe with me. In and out. In and out. Great, once more, in and out. You are safe now. I will never let you go again. We are ok." Henry stared into her eyes holding onto her shoulders. "In and out. In and out"

Once Elizabeth had calmed down enough she looked over at Henry and took in his appearance, seeing him for the first time and saw that he was bleeding. "Oh my god, Henry, your head! Are you ok?" her hands flew up to his head moved his hair out of the way.

"I'm fine, I think it was just glass form a car" He tried to smile at her to reassure her but it just made her cry.

"Oh Henry, I've been so miserable without you. I'm so sorry" The tears that left her eyes ran through the dust on face and left bold trails.

"I have struggled without you Elizabeth. I'm so sorry that I didn't try harder. I love you so much and I need you in my life" Henry felt tears start to fall from his own eyes "I promise to never give up on this again"

"I promise too. I felt as though you took my heart with you and I was lost. I promise to always work through anything that gets thrown our way. It turns out I can't survive without you"

Their lips met once more both needing the release. The passion was evident between them and before they knew it the door had opened and they were escorted out to the White House and into the situation room.

…

"It was a gas leak. It originated here and was due to a faulty pipe. There were no fatalities however 2 people are currently in surgery and 3 more are stable at the hospital. Most people are walking wounded with superficial cuts and grazes. 90% of the State Department are ok sir."

"Thank you, I would like real time updates on their conditions"

"Yes sir."

"Bess, we have had word that your team are secured and being debriefed as we speak. I want you to go home and rest" Elizabeth could only nod her head, the adrenaline was starting to wear off and she suddenly felt exhausted. She was only vaguely aware of everyone leaving because Henry had squeezed her shoulder and took her hand to stand.

"Sir, can I have a word before you go" Elizabeth didn't really know what she was going to say but she just went with it. "I am going to ask for a leave of absence for 2 weeks to recover. I'm sure that Undersecretary Cushing will be more than happy to cover me."

Henry faded into the back of the room unsure whether he should stay or go but he wasn't ready to let Elizabeth out of his sight just yet.

"Of course, Bess, why don't you take 3 weeks the last week you can work from home if you need to. When did you last take holiday anyway?" Henry noticed the way the President spoke to Elizabeth like an old friend rather than a member of his staff.

"The day before I took this job on, Sir" Elizabeth smiled and as she did she realised it was the first smile in a long time. It felt a little strange to her.

"Do you have any plans?" Conrad enquired gently looking over a dishevelled Bess.

"I am going to the farm, spend some time there" Elizabeth turned to Henry and she continued "I was hoping to take Henry with me. Show him where I call home"

Henry stepped forward to stand next to Elizabeth and took her hand in his, Conrad noticed this action and put two and two together.

"Ok, so you two are together?" Conrad asked a little surprised

"It's complicated Sir, it's very new. I hope this will not cause you any problems" Elizabeth suddenly felt as though she was asking for permission to date him and it unsettled her.

"So Henry, would you like some time off too?"

"Yes, I would very much like to be able to visit Elizabeth's home Sir" Henry could feel his heart hammering in his chest and he felt Elizabeth squeeze his fingers. "I can be available to you Sir, if you require me"

"No, I think we will be ok. You two go and have sometime alone. God speed" Conrad turned to the door and Elizabeth led Henry out of the room towards their future.

…..

After leaving the White House Elizabeth spent some time tying some loose ends up and briefing Undersecretary Cushing. Henry didn't leave Elizabeth's side throughout and to all the curious glances they received Elizabeth offered no explanation. She met with her staff and Matt had drafted some remarks for the staff of the State Department and Daisy had set about messaging them all.

Her team were not surprised to learn of Elizabeth's decision to have some time off. She told them where she was going and who she was going with and told them to ask Blake for the details. Elizabeth felt both mentally and physically exhausted she didn't have the energy to go into details, so she choose not to.

After Elizabeth's work was wrapped up they went to Elizabeth's apartment first and she packed a bag as quickly as she could while Henry gathered all the food from her fridge. He noted how empty it was and how bare her cupboards were. He chuckled when he noticed her spice rack still had most of the security wrap still on the bottles. _Not much of a cook then._ Henry heard her voice soft behind him informing him that she was ready to go he turned and took her hand squeezing it softly and offering a smile of support. She had changed out of her dusty clothes and was in a soft hoody with some jeans and boots. Her jeans were old that much he could tell, worn with pieces of skin peaking through.

They went to Henry's apartment block next and Henry broke the silence that filled the car by asking if she wanted to come in. She went to say yes but her phone rang so he left her in the car. Rushing upstairs he packed a bag as quickly as he could, grabbing some leftovers from his fridge and throwing out the items that would go off. Picking up his bag he headed back down the stairs to the waiting SUV that held his beloved.

When he climbed back in she looked over at him and ended the call.

"That was Russell, he says the two staff members are now out of surgery and are doing well" Her eyes met his and he moved over to her wrapping her in his arms, kissing the top of her head she let tears fall once more. "What a day Henry. When that explosion ripped through the building all I could think of was you. To be honest all I have thought about was you for the last three weeks."

Henry squeezed her a little tighter and whispered her words of reassurance "It's ok, we are together now and I am not letting you go this time. I was like a lovesick teenager moping around listening to god awful break up songs most of the time"

This made Elizabeth laugh a little which Henry smiled at. "I'm glad my pain is so amusing to you"

"Do you know how Russell ended his call with me just then?" She paused before laughing "An Ethics Advisor… really? It's not very ethical to sleep with a colleague especially if it was in work time. How am I ever going to spin this?"

"Wow, always a man of poetry isn't he. I don't care what anyone says about us. I'm with you and that is the most important thing" Henry felt Elizabeth relax in his arms and he said, "So you have a farm?"

"Yes, I have always counted it as my home and it's not too far away. You trust me too much I could have taken you anywhere Henry, you never even asked me where it was"

"I'd follow you anywhere, babe" Elizabeth smiled as she heard his pet name for her. Her heart felt as though it was back in her chest and she subconsciously moved her hand over the place where it resides.

"I'm so exhausted Henry" Elizabeth couldn't help but yawn. "I've hardly slept these last 3 weeks"

Henry felt a pang of guilt deep within him "I'm sorry I caused you so much pain, Elizabeth. I just wasn't expecting to feel like I did. Try and sleep on me here I'll wake you when we arrive." Elizabeth settled herself on his chest and closed her eyes feeling his arms wrapped securely around her she felt safe, home.

Elizabeth woke with a start as she felt the familiar bumpy track that led to the farm. "We are nearly here" She said groggily sitting forward and rubbing her eyes.

"Wow, you are incredible"

"I know this bumpy track like the back of my hand. My brother and I on our bikes used to race round the potholes and I haven't got the heart to get rid of them" She smiled as she reminisced.

As the SUV finally stopped Elizabeth practically jumped out the car dragging Henry with her.

"Come on, I need a shower and this time we are getting in, no matter what!" Elizabeth's eyes lit up as she led him across the dirt path

"No matter what" Henry returned

...

Shower scene loading...


	14. Electric Shower

Henry helped Elizabeth wake the farmhouse up from it's slumber, switching the water and electricity back on then uncovering all of her furniture by ripping off the dust sheets. Bringing it to life. Every sheet Henry pulled off he felt as though he was getting to know more about Elizabeth and he fell in love a little more with every reveal. That slick apartment in D.C was not her, this was her true self and she surrounded him here, she was reflected in all the items that were in the farmhouse. The mismatched furniture. The worn lumpy sofa. The ornaments.

Henry walked over to the sideboard and studied the pictures there. Simple frames that highlighted a small number of ageing pictures from the 70's. In one of them sitting in the middle was a young Elizabeth next to a young boy. _Her brother maybe?_ Behind the two sat her parents, _it must be her parents_ , it couldn't have been anyone else. In the picture next to this one was another of a young carefree Elizabeth with her Dad, Henry supposed, each sat a top magnificent horses. All of the pictures were old; none that exceed the 70's, Henry's stomach and heart fell down to his boots, sinking under a wave of sadness. Her parents must of died when she was young there was not a single picture that was later. Henry dumped the dustsheet where he was and waked through to the kitchen where Elizabeth had just made them a warm drink.

She smiled at him as he approached, he thought that she looked tired but more at home than he had ever seen her. Saying nothing he wrapped his arms around her and they stood for a couple of minutes, both enjoying the closeness. Henry decided against broaching the subject of her parents tonight they had both been through enough today, it could wait, they had time.

"Our cocoa will be getting cold," She mumbled into Henry's chest. "I reckon by the time we drink it the water should be warm enough to attempt a shower"

"Great, come on let's sit somewhere comfortable. I'm exhausted." Henry took his cup from her and took her hand leading his way back to the couch he just uncovered. They sat close and drank their cocoa in silence, both relishing the stillness that surrounded them.

"I'm so glad you are here with me Henry." Her eyes met his and she shyly smiled at him. "Thank you for being there today"

"Thank you for allowing me to come here with you. I will always be there for you."

"I was so ecstatic to see you outside the State Department I didn't care if I was shot running towards you. I just knew that I needed you." She paused as she drank a little more of her drink "What were you doing there anyway?"

Henry smiled as he admitted with a slight laugh "Oh man, I had it so bad these last few weeks. I had taken to walking in my lunch breaks just to get some peace and wherever I walked in DC I ended up at the State Department."

"No way" she snorted a little and reached out for his arm. "Is that when you listened to your breakup music?"

He smiled and simply said "Maybe" Henry then leant over to her and gently pressed his lips to hers. It was their first kiss since the heated exchange in the SUV straight after the explosion. Both tentatively tasting each other again, moving their lips slowly against one another. Henry moved his hands to her hair securing her face to his. Her tongue traced along Henry's lips and he parted them and allowed her access. Both of them exhaled as they made contact again. Elizabeth's body was waking up to her sexual desires once more. Henry's hands in her hair and his lips against hers restarted the furnace that was extinguished when he left her apartment 3 weeks before.

Finally breaking apart for air they sat panting across from each other. "Shower?" Elizabeth breathed out "I feel disgusting"

"I'm glad I have that effect on you, but yes lets have a shower"

…

Steam from the shower fogged up the cold bathroom almost instantly. Henry stood across from Elizabeth and reached for her hoody and pulled it up over her head, they quickly and quietly undressed each other listening to the water bouncing off the wall behind the glass. Never wanting to loose eye contact they stood close never separating. As they stepped into the shower they both intertwined themselves together. Both their hands ran over each other's bodies. Elizabeth's head fell backwards under the stream of hot water as henry lightly brushed over her breast with his hand. A groan of pleasure left her lips and she gripped hold of his other arm. Henry was in awe of her body once again. It was beautiful, he watched the way the water ran down over her face, tracking down to her chest where it rushed over her nipples that stood to attention. He followed the trail of water that covered her stomach and disappeared between her legs.

His hand lightly skimmed her hipbone and moved to her centre. She gasped as his fingers made contact there, brushing over her clit before moving back up to her breast. The tension in Elizabeth was leaving her body with every passing second and was being replaced by a more urgent need. A primal need even.

Her hands reached over to Henry's chest and she ran her fingers south, down towards his cock that was rock hard between them. Her delicate fingers wrapped around his length and the noise he made as she moved her fingertips up and over his length urged her on. Not being able to control himself any longer Henry picked her up and pressed her against the wall. A gasp escaped Elizabeth as the cold wall pressed up against her back. She wrapped her legs around Henrys waist as she gripped his shoulders. His eyes were full of desire and she was pretty sure hers mirrored his exactly.

She felt him move to her entrance waiting for silent permission from her before pressing up into her warmth. The hot water cascaded down over the two lovers that were tangled up with each other, water bouncing off their skin. Henry's movements were fast and erratic, his mouth nipping at her neck and his hands on her hips guided her to meet his thrusts.

"I am not going to last baby, this feels too good," Henry panted against her ear. Elizabeth moved her fingers to her clit and pushed down on it, moving her fingers in small circles bringing her closer to completion faster. The water was continuous, pounding down on both of them heightening the sensitivity of their skin.

"Fuck, Henry… I think I am close. Your cock feels so good, faster"

"You feel so fucking good. I love you Elizabeth" His words were her undoing and she screamed out as the wave of pleasure surged through her. Pulsing out from her centre to her extremities. The way her walls closed around Henry bought his own release on. Spilling into her he groaned her name and they both whispered words of love to each other. Releasing his hold on her they kissed passionately.

Once they had both recovered they set about washing each other. Lovingly placing kisses everywhere necks, arms, chests and backs. Once cleaned and dressed the pair exited the bathroom and Elizabeth sighed.

"Hey what's up baby?" Henry moved to her side immediately.

She looked at her dressing table and Henry's eyes followed her gaze. "I really cannot be bothered to dry my hair, you are lucky with your short hair"

Henry sat her down and reached for her brush. "It can't be that hard. I'll do it for you. You relax babe."

She closed her eyes and allowed Henry to start drying her hair. Elizabeth loved the feeling of his fingers brushing her hair through and the warmth from the hairdryer made her feel so sleepy.

"I've finished… I think" Elizabeth opened her eyes and couldn't help but laugh at her hair. It was so frizzy and stuck in all directions. "What's so funny?" Henry asked.

"Henry, thank you but how did you manage this!" Her laugh grew louder and she shook her head making her hair even bigger.

He couldn't help but laugh along with her "I'm sure it'll calm down by the morning…"

"I hope" She added.

Elizabeth and Henry climbed into the bed and wrapped themselves up together. It wasn't long before Henry's soft snores floated through the room. Elizabeth snuggled in closer and thought back over the day. That morning, she was miserable in her apartment and now she was wrapped up in Henry's arms about to drift off to sleep that eluded her for weeks. Her eyes closed and she was gone.


	15. Future plans

The next morning Elizabeth stirred at around 7:30am the light of the morning streamed into the bedroom casting deep shadows across the bedroom. It took a moment to remember where she was and whose arm was draped over her middle. Realising she didn't have to get up she turned over and snuggled into Henry's chest, smiling as he adjusted himself around her body. She lay still and let her lungs fill up with Henry's scent then she let her eyes slip shut again and fell into sleep once more.

The next time she stirred she was aware the bed was empty. Her hands searched the sheets but came across nothing but empty space. Panicking slightly she sat up and called out for Henry, scared that he had left her, scared she was once again alone. Then she smelt something divine floating through the open door and could hear the distant sounds of someone in the kitchen downstairs. Curious she got up from the bed and padded over to her dressing gown slipping it on over her pyjamas. Wrapping it round her and doing up her tie she headed for the bathroom. She took a little time and looked at herself in the mirror, there was a noticeable difference than yesterday morning. Her eyes were still sat above pillows of dark circles however her skin seemed to be illuminated once again. She smiled at herself and didn't cringe away from the image as she had the previous morning.

After she had gone to the toilet she made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She could hear Henry crashing about in there whilst humming to himself. She tried to silently approach the doorway, tiptoeing her way to the door so she could peak round and watch him without disturbing him. She watched as he looked through the cupboards until he found a frying pan his eyes focused on his task. She smiled as he sang and moved his way round the kitchen looking completely at home. Elizabeth sighed slightly as she dreamt of him living here with her sharing this house with her, making it home for her once more. He was wearing an old marines jumper and his glasses were sat framing his eyes, his hair slightly messy. He was beautiful and he was in her kitchen. Elizabeth's feet started to move her towards him, her heart not allowing her to be apart any more.Henry looked up as Elizabeth entered the kitchen he smiled widely as she walked towards him.

"Good morning beautiful. You ok?" Henry reached out for her and touched his palm to her face as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Their lips met softly, moving ever so gently against one another.

"Good morning. I am much better than ok I feel renewed after that sleep. What time is it?" Elizabeth glanced behind her at the clock that sat above the doorway realising it had stopped.

"It's 11:30am. You must've needed your sleep"

Elizabeth was dumbfounded "11:30? Oh my god I haven't slept that late since, since ever actually. Sorry! What time did you get up?"

Henry chuckled at her expression, and stepped away to start the pancakes he had prepared. "I woke about 10:30 so I am no better. I laid there cuddling you for a bit before coming down. It was the best lay in I've had for a while"

"I know what would make it even better" Elizabeth moved her hands towards his bum and squeezed it before pushing her hips into his making her intentions clear.

"Well, I've made pancakes for now. Would you like some?" Elizabeth's stomach growled just then and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes please. But what's that smell?" She looked around it smelt like hot cinnamon.

"Oh I bought some cinnamon pastries form my place and they are baking. They should be ready in about 5 minutes."

After they had eaten Elizabeth offered to take Henry on a tour of the grounds. She proudly showed him the horse stables and he noted how sad she was that the horses had to go to boarding stables since she took the job.

"I wish I had more time here with them, you know?" Henry watched her as she leant over one of the stable doors and surveyed the empty barn. "They are having a good time where they are at the moment. The livery is wonderful. Costs an absolute bomb but it's worth it"

They had walked up through to the orchard and stopped at the top of the hill. Turning round Henry could see the rolling fields and the Farmhouse clearly. It was a modest size with a wraparound porch and from what Henry could see a little paved area out the other side.

"Wow, Elizabeth. This place is incredible" Henry was speechless; he had fallen in love with this place. "Was it your parents? Is this where you grew up?" He took her hand and pulled her down onto the grass with him so they could get comfortable.

"I sort of grew up here. It was my grandparents initially and when they died my Dad didn't have the heart to sell it so we came here most holidays." She battled inside whether she should open up to him completely or not. This internal war wasn't lost on Henry and he wrapped his arm round her and prompted the conversation.

"So your parents, they aren't here anymore?" He spoke softly to her as if he was coaxing an unpredictable animal. He most certainly didn't want to upset her so he trod carefully.

Elizabeth raised her head and her blue eyes watered ever so slightly as she spoke. "No they are not. I mean, I feel them here but if I'm honest I feel them less and less every time I come. They died when I was 14 in a car accident." She paused to take a breath, Henry didn't press her. He waited patiently. "I stayed behind to do schoolwork and my brother went with them to get ice-cream he survived but they did not" a tear found it's way down across her cheek, Henry reached over and wiped it away leaving a kiss there instead.

"We moved in with my elderly Aunt Joan. She didn't have children so wasn't used to us. About a year into our new lives she sent us to boarding school."

Even though Henry had tried to remain neutral he could help but take a sharp intake of breath when he heard what happened. Noticing this and the pain that momentarily flickered across Henry's face, Elizabeth set about reassuring him.

"Don't worry it was for the best. My brother and I had a really good time in the end. I made a few friends, my brother made a lot. He's outgoing and a pain in the ass really. He's a surgeon now, working overseas, mostly in refugee camps and disaster areas"

"That's why you don't see him that often"

"Wow, you listened to what I said."

"Elizabeth, everybody listens to what you have to say. You entrance anyone who you speak to, they always listen. I've seen you in action, you are a fantastic leader. You know how to get results the right way. You would make a exceptional President, you know" Henry selfishly threw that last bit in there because he was curious of her future plans.

She studied him carefully, trying to read him. He seemed to be telling the truth and that humbled her. To hear praise from the person you love and admire is completely different to hearing it from someone else. She took a moment to process her thoughts.

"I went into this job not even considering running for President. To me it wasn't even an option. You have to know that. But, and there is a but, now I see what a difference I can make in the world, and here at home, and I have been considering throwing my hat in the ring for next election"

Henry didn't know quite what to make of this so stayed quiet and avoided her eyes by looking out over the horizon.

"I have dedicated myself to my country and whatever role I have taken on. From my early college days to Station Chief in Baghdad I always give it 100% and for a while, well for all my life I've dedicated myself professionally and never personally." Elizabeth let the words hang in the air before continuing.

"I've been told in the past that I put work before anyone else, even myself and I don't think I am ready to do that again." Henry turned to look at Elizabeth, as she spoke "I am not prepared to do that to you, Henry. I am irrevocably in love with you. You are my future now and I want to make it work. If that means turning my back on a fleeting dream of being President then so be it"

Henry was blown away by what she had said. He could see how important her work was to her, from the first moment he met her and for Elizabeth to give it up for him weighed heavy on his heart. "Elizabeth, I cannot ask you to quit your job for me. It's your life, your dream. Your passion."

"You aren't asking me Henry. I made my decision when I ran up the side street into your arms. That was what I wanted. What I want." Her voice rang strong never wavering as she spoke. "I want a life with you Henry"

"I want a life with you Elizabeth from now until the end of our days" they kissed passionately. Their tongues met and duelled with each other's, moving with urgency. "I will be with you whatever and wherever Elizabeth. Listen, just don't make any rash decisions yet I'm not going anywhere, ok?"

"Okay. But I have already made up my mind though" they both laughed lifting the heavy mood that had swirled around them.

"You are so stubborn, Miss Adams! Come on let's get back. I'm getting cold" Henry stood and offered his hand to Elizabeth. They linked hands and walked slowly back towards the Farmhouse feeling as though they were floating on air.


	16. Hay Surprise

A/N Thank you all again for your continued support. I apologise for the delay in getting this out I started writing another one shot (about Elizabeth struggling with the demands of being a mum, wife and analyst) and it was a little depressing to say the least and it got me into a little funk. I hope you enjoy this though.

Elizabeth and Henry had settled into a comfortable rhythm at the farmhouse. They spent their days wrapped around each other and talking through their lives and their paths that led them to where they are now. They had laughed as they retold funny memories and cringed when they relived the embarrassing ones. They had touched on previous relationships and felt closer connected. Henry had listened as she quietly admitted in the dark of the night that she had authorised torture to be used and he had comforted her as she cried. He could see from the way she spoke how torn up she had been and he was completely blown away by her reaction to this part in her life. Instead of retreating her response was to write a report about the ineffectiveness of torture tactics. She had valiantly gone against the current protocols to write it and he admired her for it.

As the first week faded into the second they had started to skirt around the subject of moving in together when they got back to DC. However much Elizabeth loved the idea she was a little hesitant because this would mean she would have to allow Henry to be open to media scrutiny. She wanted to protect him and what they had.

As they lay in bed one morning she broke the silence "I have decided that I will ask Daisy to come out here later this week to go over some media preparations with you." She lent up on one arm to look into his eyes "I am completely committed to you Henry and you have to be ok with the attention that you may receive when we make it official publicly." She concluded.

"Do you really think people will really care about me?" He asked feeling a little put out by the fact she thought he needed training.

"Well, yes simply. I am a public figure and some see me as an enemy, some see me as a friend and most are just curious" She leant in snuggled back down into his arms "You know what my old school friend that I met for lunch 6 month ago still gets media enquires as to whether he is my secret boyfriend" She could feel Henry huff a little at this "Don't worry, you are my only secret boyfriend"

Henry smiled "Ok, invite her out and we will go through what is best for us when we get home. I love you and I want to be with you, I don't care about what the media says" Henry then flipped them over and leant over Elizabeth kissing her neck. "Now, come on we need to get up. I have a surprise for you"

Elizabeth lay there a little shocked as Henry immediately jumped off the bed and walked over to the bathroom. She admired his bum and his muscular legs as he walked away and she got up to follow.

"A surprise, Henry, what do you mean?" She wrapped her arms around him as he brushed his teeth, still naked, over the sink. She let her hands trace down to his hips and ghosted his lower abdomen with her fingertips. Henry could feel her naked form pressed up against his back and felt the familiar stirrings of arousal begin to tingle through his body. He finished his teeth and turned around to her.

"As much as it kills me to insist you put clothes on I am going to have to insist. I have planned something for you a couple of days ago and I know you are going to love it. So come on gorgeous get dressed, the surprise should be here in 30 minutes" He quickly kissed her and moved away knowing that she would try and get it out of him. "Put some outdoor clothes on and meet me downstairs" He called form the bedroom.

Elizabeth smiled and got herself ready. She knew he was planning something she had noticed the way her made some hushed calls and the way he asked her certain questions. Excitement bubbled away as she got herself ready for the day.

25 minutes later Henry looked out the window and saw the truck bumping down the drive, seeing the truck made him jump up and shout. "Elizabeth, quick! Come downstairs the surprise is nearly here" His heart was hammering. He was like a child on Christmas morning he couldn't keep still. He pulled his boots on and waited for Elizabeth at the bottom of the stairs. She came down and laughed when she saw him standing there. His hazel eyes were wide and he looked like he was going to burst. "Come on" he urged.

"Alright, alright! I am coming" She sat on the last step and pulled her own boots on. As she stood Henry grabbed her hand and pulled her out the front door onto the porch. She looked out over the drive and there was a lorry parked there _Smith's Equine Supplies_ was printed on the truck.

Unsure of what was going on she tentatively said "Henry? What is this?" holding onto his hand a little tighter as Henry walked down the steps towards the truck. Once at the bottom of the steps he spun round and kissed her lightly.

"I know you love your horses, so I found out where you were keeping them. I have arranged with the livery to bring them here for the next week. This truck holds all the supplies that we need to house and feed them!" He was smiling all over his face as he spoke. Elizabeth was blown away she felt her eyes start to sting a little as she began to understand what he had done for her.

"Wow, Henry. I am completely blown away" She let her eyes look over the hay that was currently being unloaded "This is so thoughtful and… and… aaaa Henry I don't know what to say." She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss to each of his cheeks before settling them on his lips " Thank you" They kissed as if they were alone; the delivery drivers adverted their gazes and focused on the job at hand. Once the couple had finally stopped kissing they went towards the barn and singed the delivery note so the delivery drivers could be on their way. Elizabeth and Henry shouted their thanks after them and set about emptying the hay bales into the stables.

Henry was in awe of Elizabeth's strength and stamina. It was hard labour setting up the feedbags and tossing the hay and he was starting to feel it. Taking a moment sitting down in the hay he watched her. Her blonde locks where pulled up on her head out of the way, her face was slightly flushed and her jacket was long forgotten, she was just in her slacks and tank top. A slight sheen of sweat adorned her body and it highlighted her slight muscles in her arms and across her shoulders.

"Come here babe, have a rest with me" Henry propositioned by holding his hand out towards her. She threw her pitchfork to the side and gladly joined him on the floor, she felt slightly breathless but wonderful.

"Henry, this is a truly wonderful surprise. I can't wait until they arrive! What time will they be here?" She looked over at him, his face was flushed and his hair was ruffled, he looked so sexy she felt herself beginning to feel a little bothered.

"About 3:30. Not for a while yet, sorry." Henry fell back against the hay, embracing its natural warmth. "It wasn't possible to get them here any earlier" His eyes slipped closed and let himself relax, he could hear Elizabeth get up and move around the stable.

The next thing Henry was aware of was Elizabeth climbing on top of him, straddling his hips and leaning down to give him kiss. His hand instinctively moved to her body and was surprised when he felt her smooth skin rather than her clothes. His eyes snapped open and took in the sight before him. She had stripped off completely; she was naked and sat above him with a wicked grin. "Fuck, Elizabeth. What the hell are you doing" His hands roamed her body "Are you not cold?"

"I wanted to thank you" She leant down again and they kissed, Elizabeth took his bottom lip in between hers and sucked gently. "And you better keep me warm" She pulled him up to sit and grasped his t-shirt in her hands pulling it off him quickly and swiftly, revealing his toned chest. Her eyes drank him in and couldn't help herself "Henry, you are so fucking fit. I can't control my self around you" Her hands raked over his body with urgency, her fingernails grazing his back. She felt him shudder underneath her and heard a moan escape his lips.

"The feeling is mutual… believe me" He growled out simultaneously grinding his hips into her. Her head fell back and it was her turn to let out a loud groan.

"Henry I want you inside me now" She panted into his mouth. Her fingers moved to his trousers and pushed them down enough to free his erection. Henry managed to push them a little past his thighs and Elizabeth sat above his erection poised to lower herself down onto his thick shaft. They stared into each other's eyes as she gripped him and slid him into her core. Both moaning each others names as they became one. Henry was enjoying the view from underneath her. He gripped hold of her hips and aided her movements as she placed her hands on his chest.

His eyes moved up her body, from the view of his cock slipping in and out of her, up to her breasts that bounced with every thrust. His eyes settled on her mouth, slightly parted as she breathed his named. It was too much and he felt himself rocketing to his finish. Slamming his eyes closed he pulled her off him and shot down between legs so she was straddling his face. This took her by complete surprise and before she knew it his mouth was on her clit sucking and nibbling making her moan louder and louder. His fingers slipped inside of her and pressed up inside. Her wetness covered his face, which spurred him on.

Elizabeth was being to lose her cool; she was beginning to pant through the pleasure slowly building up towards her high. Noticing this change Henry slipped out form under her and pressed into her from behind. She arched her back as Henry gripped hold of her shoulders. He continued to slam himself into her, the sound of their skin meeting mixed with their moans within the stable walls. Creating their very own symphony of pleasure.

"Fuck, Elizabeth your ass looks so fucking good from here"

"This feels so good Henry. I am so close baby" She reached down and pressed her fingers onto her clit as she fell into oblivion. She screamed his name and Henry gripped her hips and roared as he spilled into her.

Falling into a heap in the hay, the lovers panted, hearts racing. Feeling utterly spent. Henry pulled Elizabeth into his arms and kissed whatever skin he could meet with his lips.

"That was incredible," She whispered to him, still completely breathless.

"So good babe. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better it does" They kissed softly "You are so beautiful"

They lay intertwined together returning glances and words of love until Elizabeth's stomach growled.

"You hungry babe?" He smiled at her.

"Well, in all the excitement from this morning and setting this up I forgot to have breakfast. I am starved actually" She laughed as he stomach made it self-known once more.

"I can't have that, can I? Lets get you fed and then we will finish up before the horses arrive"

The two got themselves redressed and picked out the straw from Elizabeth's hair before heading into the house for lunch.

"Thank you Henry. Thank you for being so thoughtful" She held onto him as he guided her back up the porch steps. "I am so so happy here with you"


	17. Horse riding

A/N thank you for your reviews – they really do make my day xxx

A couple of days later the horses had settled in nicely to the farm, Elizabeth immediately bonding with them once again. They arrived a little closer to 17:00 so there wasn't enough time to take them out the first day but Elizabeth took great joy in brushing them down and settling them in.

Elizabeth had woken at the break of dawn the next day and had excitedly pulled Henry from his slumber by pouncing on him. Kissing his skin leaving a trail of sloppy kisses from the nape of his neck all the way down to just above his hipbone. _'Sorry, but I'm just too excited to sleep'_ Elizabeth had excitedly announced when he finally opened his eyes ' _Babe, you can wake me like that any day'_ Henry joked as he grinned at her.

Now Henry was sat atop a horse absolutely petrified, his knuckles white from tightly gripping the reigns. _Fuck, I am so high._ He could feel his whole body tensing up as the horse called Clover, started to walk away from the stable.

"Elizabeth," Panic evident in his voice "Elizabeth, help" _Where the fuck is she?_ He desperately tried to remember what she had told him only an hour ago. _Kick your feet Henry_ that's all he could remember. So he tried to dig his heels into the horse squeezing his leg muscles round Clover's body. This seemed to have the opposite effect and she began to trot. Henry could feel his heart rate tripling, his breathing becoming faster and faster. As Clover trotted along the drive away from the safety of Elizabeth, Henry's body was being jostled around on the saddle. _This is so uncomfortable, fuck, Elizabeth where are you?_ Then he remembered… pulling back on the reigns Clover slowed to a walk before coming to a stop. Henry let out a sigh of relief and was thankful that Elizabeth hadn't witnessed that. He could feel his hands shaking slightly as he waited for Elizabeth to join him and that's when he heard hooves trotting up behind him.

"Henry! Are you ok?" she effortlessly pulled up next to him. She looked completely at home here and he admired her for it "I heard you screaming my name but my stirrup needed adjusting. I got here as quick as I could" She started giggling when she noticed the whites of his knuckles.

"Screaming? I wasn't screaming" He tried to laugh with her but he still wasn't quite relaxed enough for that yet.

Laughing softly she said "What do you call it then?"

"Shouting with purpose," he retorted. With that she threw her head back and laughed loudly which made Henry smile. "Clover started walking and I forgot what you had told me so I kicked her and she started trotting. Scared me half to death"

"Come on, we will go up the trail. We will just walk it with them and see how you get on. Ok?"

"Ok"

So the pair walked the horses following the worn trail across the countryside and only when they reached the open field Elizabeth separated from Henry to run Buttercup. He managed to dismount Clover and stood feeling a little stiff and had a drink. He watched Elizabeth riding Buttercup, she was at one with the horse and the way she moved her body perfectly demonstrated her strength. _She is incredible._

Elizabeth had the time of her life, she felt liberated. She felt as though she was back to herself. Carefree, almost childlike. The wind that whipped against her face was refreshing and stung her eyes as she picked up her pace. Her mind wandered to her dad who she used to ride this path with, they used to race across this field to the border hedge where the winner would get the first triumphant leap over.

Instead of quickening her pace she slowed and allowed herself to think of her parents. She rarely allowed herself the time and she hardly spoke to them if at all really. _Dad, Mom, I miss you. I've met someone, I think… No, I know that you would love him. His name is Henry and I love him. He's here with me, at the farm and I wish you could have met him. Do you know deep in my soul I know that I would even consider marrying him… if he ever asks?_

She felt herself smiling as she thought about the man that had awoken her to a life of possibilities. Possibilities of love, companionship and even a family. She turned Buttercup round and raced back to her future not wanting to be apart any longer.

….

Daisy had visited the Farmhouse at the end of the second week talking Henry through the pressures that the media can and will apply. Elizabeth remembered holding his hand throughout the conversation with Daisy and noted how he didn't let go. She could tell that it was freaking him out a little and her suspicions were confirmed later that night when Elizabeth asked him in the dark of the night. Daisy had decided that the week they were home there was a function for the announcement of a new clean water initiative and that was where Henry and Elizabeth would go public. Elizabeth daydreamed as Daisy waffled on about how their announcement would bring a lot of press attention and raise the awareness of the new initiative. She couldn't help but feel a little objectified by the whole thing but with Henry standing next to her she felt as though she could take on the world.

Daisy had also sensitively suggested that Henry talks to his family to let them know what was going on before they found out on the news. Henry reluctantly agreed and had spent the early hours of the evening speaking to his mom on the phone. Elizabeth went out to the stable to give Henry some privacy and sat with the horses. She was enjoying her time here at the farm but her heart missed her work. She was daydreaming about the world and didn't notice Henry approaching her form behind, wrapping her up in his arms. The scream that she let out startled the horses and Buttercup snorted in response.

His lips met her neck and nibbled softly on the sensitive skin there.

"mmmm, your lips feel good there"

"I know where else my lips make you feel good," His voice rumbled through her sending shockwaves through her body. Her mind leapt to images of his head between her legs, his eyes flashing up towards her urging her towards completion. Her mind snapped back to reality when his lips left her neck and he moved to sit next to her.

"How did it go?" She prompted him as she looked over at him trying to read him. He let an audible sigh escape as he sat down, reaching for her hand.

"Well, there is nothing like calling your parents and telling them about a girl I am seeing" He smiled and Elizabeth nudged him with her shoulder. "Even though I am a grown adult my stomach was in knots. But, they took it well, my Mom especially. I didn't talk to my Dad but I heard him the background expressing his displeasure at your role in backing overseas job security." Elizabeth noticed the way Henry looked a little ashamed when he admitted this.

"Hey, that's going to happen. I can take it don't worry; I'll be excited to meet them one day. To see who raised a wonderful man" Elizabeth paused and took a deep breath "I spoke to my parents the other day and told them about you." Henry was patient as he waited for her to continue, "I never really speak to them but I really wanted to tell them about you. I wish they were here to meet you. They would love you and I think they would be happy for me" Elizabeth enjoyed the comfort and warmth of Henry's arm wrapped around her shoulder as she spoke.

"As Saint Maria Maravillas de Jesus said 'Death is more than falling blindly into the arms of God' I believe that your parents have not just succumbed, they continue to live through you and they watch over you, everyday." She felt his lips press into her forehead and she squeezed his hand. They continued to sit together watching the horses for a long while before speaking. It was the last night before the horses were due to be taken back to the livery and Elizabeth had to prepare to say goodbye to them. _In the morning._ She thought to herself as she stood before heading back inside leading Henry back to their bed

Henry and Elizabeth undressed and prepared for bed silently that evening both independently processing the days events. It wasn't until they were wrapped up in each other under the soft blankets did they speak.

"I can't believe we only have two nights left here, Henry"

"I know. I've really loved being here with you, I have loved waking up with you and I fell deeper in love with you Elizabeth Adams."

"I love you Henry"

"I love you too, forever"

"Forever"

Their lips met softly but with a burning desire that rippled through them. They had spoken their words of love and now they wanted to show the other how they really felt, desperate to make the other understand how much they loved them. It was urgent, with a purpose but gentle. Both moving together, silently communicating with hurried movements.

When Henry pushed inside of Elizabeth she shuddered releasing a sudden gasp before hungrily kissing him. Henry moved against her, pressing himself as deep as he could, moving his hips at a slow and deliberate pace. The pressure was aching in their loins both working their way through this most intimate act of passion together.

Elizabeth begged for him to move faster as she felt herself needing and wanting more from him. He obliged and he growled out her name as he came spilling into her. She felt herself falling into the depths of pleasure, letting a groan escape her as her release took her quickly.

Whispering words of love and adoration into the darkness they fell asleep quickly and rather sticky.


	18. Apartment Shopping

A/N I'm so sorry for how long this has taken to update. If I am brutally honest I have struggled a little to where this is going because originally it was only meant to be a drabble! I've also been away and have written a few other bits (Sexy Scrabble and Three Revered Roles) but for some reason couldn't quite work out where to go with this story. Follow me on Tumblr if you are on there I am the same user name Teaismyqueen. But enough of that bull lets go back to this story. We re-join our two favs leaving the farmhouse going back to DC.

"Henry, I've been really happy here," sighed Elizabeth as the key turned in the lock of the farmhouse. Elizabeth took the key out of the door and locked it away in her bag stepping back and admiring the place where Henry and her had forged such a deep bond. It had been a wonderful couple of weeks filled with lazy morning sex, late night conversations and all day horse riding. To say they were both a little hesitant about going back to D.C was an understatement however; they were both excited about choosing a place for them to live.

"Me too, babe. Although I think I've found that I am happiest when I am with you" He leant in and pressed his lips softly on hers. He heard a contented sigh escape her and smiled against her lips. "I'm so excited to be looking at homes this afternoon, we have three right?"

"Yes, Blake called for me and booked them in. All with the same realtor." Elizabeth hesitated just then feeling unsure "are you sure you don't want to buy a place Henry rather than rent."

Henry sighed; he had gone through this with her over breakfast and yesterday evening over dinner. He didn't feel as though they needed to buy, their jobs were fluid; the current administration would end in two years time effectively rendering them both unemployed. Henry hoped secretly that they would move to the farm after their DC life ended especially if Elizabeth really won't commit to running for President. "Babe, I know that things won't stay the same. You'll be in The White House in 2 years time." Henry joked hoping to make her smile "We won't need to buy because we will be living in the best address in DC" Elizabeth felt her lips turn upwards slightly and settled into his chest.

"Henry, you honestly are the biggest goof I know"

—-

As Henry and Elizabeth walked into the third apartment of the afternoon they were both feeling a little desperate to love it. The first two had been too new and sterile much like Elizabeth's current place but already this apartment's entrance hall had captured both of their hearts. The grand old front door opened onto a high ceilinged entrance hall and the floor wasn't even, it sloped slightly to the left. "Woah, the floors a little wonky" Elizabeth exclaimed with surprise as she stepped inside.

"Well, the building is quite old and the owner is due to level the floors next year" the realtor hastily started explaining "I'm sure we could get it done before if you'd like. Let me call them now"

"No, please don't." Elizabeth was quick to reassure the realtor. "I like the slope. It's a little bit of character" They both walked through the apartment falling in love with it as they went, each doorway led through to another discovery - a fireplace, a cosy sitting room and a beautiful old bathroom. They both walked around quietly, drowning out the realtor's spiel, taking the place in, imagining themselves living here together.

Henry came through to the master bedroom and admired Elizabeth from afar. She was standing in the middle of the room arms across her chest smiling softly her nose slightly wrinkled. _She's planning_ He thought to himself. When she noticed Henry standing there her face lit up and they moved towards each other.

"Do you like it Henry?" She couldn't hide her excitement anymore. She felt more settled in here than she did in her own sleek apartment across town.

"I do, I really do" he couldn't help but smile at her. "I like the fact that it will be ours" he hovered his lips against her ear and whispered, "I can see us spectacularly christening every single room." Elizabeth felt herself reacting to his words and his close proximity. His fingers now wrapped around her wrist squeezing a little tightly sending a pulse of energy through her body.

"I will fuck you where ever you want," she whispered back at him causing him to groan slightly.

"Anywhere" Henry raised his eyebrow at her, questioning. He kissed her neck a little making her shiver. "I'll hold you to that" His voice rumbled through her chest and she stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his lips.

They were both so caught up in their embrace they didn't notice the realtor enter the bedroom behind them until she cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Madam Secretary but I have the owner of the building on the phone and he wants to know if everything is ok? If there is anything he can do?" Henry and Elizabeth both whipped their heads round to the door, both crashing back down to reality in an instant.

A blush spread across Elizabeth's face and she jumped a little backwards away from Henry however he didn't let her go, anchoring her to the floor. Elizabeth felt thankful for his strong protective arms and realised she had relied on him. She also realised that she was ok being seen together by someone else, she felt comfortable. It was a fairly new feeling to her but she was starting to realise that it was ok to be with someone publicly.

"Sorry" Elizabeth rushed out, "Yes, this is all fine nothing needs to be done. The next steps would be my security team will have to set up a meeting with the owner and will also have to check the identities and do a background check of the other residents" Elizabeth suddenly felt ashamed at the intrusion on these poor people. "It's only two other apartments in this building isn't it?"

"Yes mam, there are two apartments below this one and I've been told they have lived here for many many years. Shall I tell the owner that you will take this place?"

Henry looked at Elizabeth, their eyes meeting and their hands were still interlinked. Both nodded at the same time committing themselves to a shared venture suddenly seemed so very real and official.

"Yes, please tell the owner we would love to take it" gushed Henry. He felt Elizabeth squeeze his fingers as he spoke and he tightened his grip in response. The realtor smiled and turned away to talk to the owner leaving Henry and Elizabeth alone again. His heart thrummed in his chest and he picked Elizabeth up, holding her in his arms swinging her round. Their laughter stopped only once their lips met with a fiery passion, which consumed the couple entirely.

Elizabeth and Henry entered Henry's apartment downtown just after 7pm. Henry had wanted to swing by to pick some more essentials up to tide him over at Elizabeth's place and Elizabeth was desperate to see his apartment. So here they were standing in his apartment and Henry felt nervous with her there. He was also still feeling a little weird after Elizabeth's Security Detail had to do a sweep of his apartment before she was allowed in his space. How they could ever think that he would harm her was beyond him but he understood their protocols and knew that this would be a part of his life now.

He looked over at her and studied her face she was silent taking in the small space, the bookshelves that were laden with books, bowing in the middle and watching her eyes skim over the titles there. He watched as her eyes roamed over the few pictures that were on a sideboard displaying smiles from his family and he noticed the way her fingers reached out and lightly touched a religious ornament of Mary from Italy.

"Oh, Henry" She spoke softly, almost as though she was respecting a holy place "Your space is just wonderful." Turning to him and smiling "It smells like you, like home. I love it here." Her eyes wondered to the few pieces of art that were hung on the wall. "I wish we could stay here, but my stupid detail would say that it's not secure"

"It's a little small don't you think for the prospective POTUS?" With that she shot him a warning look and said

"Don't be stupid Henry. Size doesn't matter to me, you more than anyone should realise that" her eyes darted down to his crotch and she smiled at him. Her eyes teasing and her tone deadpan until she let a small giggle escape.

"I hope that wasn't a jibe about my manhood? I don't ever hear any complaints from you!" He feigned being upset and turned away. "Have a look around and I'll just be a couple of minutes then we can get going"

As Henry disappeared into his bedroom Elizabeth supposed, she looked around his living space admiring all his belongings. Looking at the photos of his family, she smiled at a younger Henry with his brother and sisters. His mom and dad standing behind them all in front of a modest house. Elizabeth guessed it was their family home in Pittsburgh. Then her eyes fell onto a group of young marines standing on an aircraft carrier in front of 5 jets. Her eyes quickly searched out Henry; she soon found him and drank in a young Henry. _He is so gorgeous… mmm those fatigues really work on him._

Henry's arms wrapping around her waist broke her from her reverie his lips tracing her neck. "Do you like what you see there?"

She smiled and spoke softly "Yes, those jets are a fine piece of engineering. The aerodynamics is a real turn on. It's a shame this marines are standing in the way really"

"Unbelievable" muttered Henry into her hair "So I suppose if I were to get hold of a uniform that wouldn't bother you in the slightest?"

Elizabeth's heart rate increased as she imagined him donned in fatigues and him taking her hard. "Meh, I guess I wouldn't mind seeing you in them" Her attempt at sounding nonchalant failed spectacularly, which caused Henry to laugh at her.

"Hey, this ball that we are going to this week, I have a tux here. I'm assuming it's a black tie affair?" Henry stepped away from her and retrieved a suit bag to show her.

"Well, yes it is however, we have a stylist that is available to us tomorrow to go through our outfits." Her eyes looked down at the floor "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that Daisy set it up for us"

"Why can't I just wear this? It's perfectly acceptable. I also don't know if I can afford a new suit with everything else going on." Henry admitted sheepishly

"You wouldn't need to pay, the designer has sent the suits over free of charge." Elizabeth eyed Henry carefully he seemed a little uncomfortable with this turn of events.

"Elizabeth, I don't need charity." He stated rather harshly "Do you not think this is good enough to wear? Does she not think I am up to the high standards of the Secretary of State?" Henry tossed the suit bag back down onto the chair and sat down heavily.

"Of course she does. Henry, this is common practice. It's a opportunity for designers to advertise using us." Elizabeth took a seat next to Henry and placed her hand on his back rubbing small circles trying to ease some of the tension that had taken over his body. "I used to hate the idea of it until I found that if I choose designers that were local and a small business I could make a big difference to their business"

Henry felt himself relax under her touch and looked over at her concerned face "I'm sorry, I guess I am worried about people comparing us and me coming up short. That doesn't matter to me but I don't want you to be bought down by me" Henry smiled shyly at her "I was always told that I should never accept charity unless absolutely necessary, by my dad because it makes you look weak. I never listened to him but I guess I can't help but take it on board a little." Henry felt his body tense again when he mentioned his dad but actively tried to relax. "I have to admit that I guess I am feeling a little nervous about the attention that Daisy seemed to think we will attract"

Elizabeth sighed, as she knew that this was going to difficult for him. She vowed to herself that she would of course support Henry through this transition. "Babe, just don't read the gossip columns and you'll be fine" She joked, attempting to settle his tension.

"Babe?" Henry wasn't sure if he heard her correctly. "You just called me babe! It's catching" Henry began tickling Elizabeth causing her to squeal with laughter.

"Will you be ok with this Henry?" Elizabeth asked through her laughter.

"As long as you are there by my side" Henry smiled as her and let all his insecurities go. With Elizabeth as his side he felt complete and was ready for the wild ride his life was about to take in the press. "Come on lets go. I have some plans for you later!" He pulled Elizabeth up and grabbed his bags with his free hand.

"Hey Elizabeth, can you just grab that last bag by the table there?" Henry called over to her.

Elizabeth walked over to the small bag and found it stuffed full of Henry's silk ties. Feeling curious she turned to look at him "What are these all for?" She laughed a little feeling nervous. She had an idea but didn't feel confidant enough to voice it.

"Well, I have noticed how you like to be in control, especially in the bedroom, so I thought we could indulge in a little light bondage." His voice was low and dripping with arousal, Elizabeth suddenly aware of her own arousal awakening. "You being tied up and completely at my mercy is something I thought we could try?"

All Elizabeth could do was nod meekly. Completely at his mercy? Having Henry worship her? Images ran through her head and she was all about what he could do to her. She was on board 100%.

"Lets get home… now," She demanded.

"You can't let the control slip can you?" He laughed as she strode past him and out of his apartment with the bag of ties gripped tightly in her hand.

A/N The next chapter will just be smut… complete and utter pure smut. Nothing else because… why not?


	19. Tied Up

A/N this is pure smut with use of silk ties. if its not for you then please skip this chapter. i will update soon so you arent hanging on for too long... enjoy its rather long

Elizabeth was aware of the silk that was holding her hostage on the bed and not much else. Well, she was aware of the bed sheets rubbing beneath her and the silk that was pressed over her eyes blocking her view. She swore Henry left her an hour ago but she couldn't be sure, more like 5 minutes she realistically thought to herself. She tried once again to get some wriggle room in the ties that bound her wrists together above her head. Pulling gently at first and then finding they weren't budging pulling harder which only seemed to tighten them further. Her breathing hitched in her throat when she started to panic a little. "Fuck" she whispered under breath as she tried to relax again, steadying her breathing. Her legs were spread and a silk tie was wrapped securely round each ankle anchoring her to the bed. She was totally naked and the coolness of the room was highlighting every area of her bare skin.

She could feel her nipples, erect, needing attention and she was most definitely aware of her arousal that was beginning to spread between her legs. The cool air made her hyper sensitive to the wetness that was presenting itself unabashedly to Henry.

Henry was stood at the end of the room formulating a plan. His cock out and rock hard. His hand moving to his length and gripping hold, moving up and down creating friction, pure pleasure pulsed through his veins. The vision before him was purely unadulterated, just her and some silk and that was enough for him. He decided to give in to his wicked thoughts and let himself go. Moving his hand faster and trying to stifle the moans that wanted to rip through the room he came in his hand. Biting down hard on his lip and trembling slightly he let out a huff of air and swiftly cleaned himself up.

Feeling a little more in control of his arousal now he cleared his throat and addressed his hostage. "What do you want your safe word to be Madam Secretary?" his voice dripping with masculinity and authority. This startled Elizabeth a little and her mind went into overdrive, thinking of all the code names she had used in the past in the CIA.

"Relic" she whispered afraid that it wouldn't be good enough for him. _Why would I need that? Madam Secretary… interesting_

"Relic" he smiled at her. "Very good"

He appraised his beautiful butterfly that was caught in his web, her chest rising and falling with every ragged breath she took it was mesmerising and he wanted to reach out and touch her nipples with his fingertips. But he held back, making her wait for it. _Let her beg for my touch._

"Now, some ground rules for you" Henry growled and Elizabeth chewed on her bottom lip as he spoke "You must not cum until I say you can, I will only stop if you say Relic and you can only speak if I speak to you. Do you understand?"

He paused and she spoke softly "Yes, I understand… Dr McCord" _fuck she's going for it…_

"Do you consent to spanking?" Commanded Henry

"Yes… Sir" playing with that word made Elizabeth feel powerful, even though she was tied up and at his mercy. She was feeding into his arousal and she was all for it.

"Do you consent to me pleasuring you with your vibrator?"

Elizabeth felt the blush spread across her face and chest, a stark contrast to the rooms temperature. She was on fire.

"I found it, babe and it's totally fucking hot. Especially if you thought about me when you used it" breaking character for a moment to reassure her.

Elizabeth took a moment before replying "I only ever think of you... I consent" her voice sounded so sexy as she spoke to him.

Assuming his character once again Henry stood up tall and said "Now, you sound as though you are a very naughty women who would enjoy some anal play but I am not here for that. So no anal sex… got it?"

"Yes… Sir" feeling excitement build in her belly for what was about to happen, Elizabeth felt herself relax into the ties and waited for his touch. She was well aware of the prominent pulse that was centred at her clit. She needed his touch there _his tongue, his fingers. Hell I am not fussy._ Elizabeth felt herself involuntarily attempting to thrust her hips upwards towards Henry but she could hardly move. A small groan of frustration escaped her lips and she instantly regretted it.

"Madam Secretary, are you getting a little impatient? Are you wanting some attention?" Henry was moving around the bed eyeing his prey and when she didn't answer he reiterated his point a little sterner than before "Answer me"

"Yes I want you to touch me" she stammered

"Where? Your pussy? Or your hand?"

His eyes moved to her neatly kept hair that surrounded her intimate area and he licked his lips as he noticed the evidence of arousal there.

"My pussy, Dr McCord. Touch my pussy… please" She tried to convey the urge she felt through her voice hoping that he would get the message that she was desperately craving his touch.

The next thing she was aware of was the bed slightly dipping between her legs and she awaited his touch patiently. Her heart pounding in her ears the silk now cutting into the skin of her wrists as she strained against them. _How can I be this turned on and he hasn't even touched me yet._

His fingertips made landfall on her inner thighs, his touch felt like a scalding iron. She felt the roughness of his fingers on her smooth skin and relished the feeling of him tracing up and down her thighs getting closer to her centre with each swipe of his hand. Then out of nowhere she felt his lips on her skin at her groin and she released a fierce hiss of air and stopped herself from swearing out loud. This was _the_ most erotic she had ever felt. He gently nipped the skin of her groin with his teeth then immediately sucking to soothe the pain that his teeth had made. She could feel his crooked smile against her skin and she could tell he was enjoying himself.

Henry placed his fingers on each side of her pussy and spread it open like a book, revealing its moisture that pooled there. A little of her juice trickled out and down between her ass and he stuck out his tongue and buried his face in her. Greedily sucking and licking every part of her up making her mewl with pleasure. He moved to her clit and bit down on it gently which made her suddenly cry out thrashing her head to the side. Henry's face was completely covered in her arousal and he took this opportunity to let her taste herself.

He crawled up her body and placed his face in front of hers. "Lick yourself off me. See how turned on you are"

His breath washed over her face and she instantly tried to tilt her head up and find his face with her tongue, an urgent need rippled through her body.

As her tongue made contact with his cheek she tasted the sweetness of her arousal first then her tongue scraping against the day old stubble. She lapped his face like a greedy cat enjoying the spoils he offered and searched for his mouth as she licked him.

Upon Elizabeth finding his lips with her mouth he gently whispered "not yet" and pulled away moving his lips down her body. Firstly sucking their way down her neck, then leaving wet kisses across her chest eventually landing on her nipples. Henry left a sloppy wet kiss on her left nipple withdrawing from her body completely. Watching the way she was withering on the bed sheets he knew this would drive her crazy. He knew her well enough now that he knew if she had her hands free they would be wrapped in his hair holding him in place, guiding his hands around her body to release her pleasure.

He leant across her and sucked her right nipple leaving her again as soon as she responded with a groan. He blew a puff of air across both erect nipples, the wetness of his saliva on her stiff peaks deliciously cold against his breath.

"This is driving you crazy, isn't it?" Henry addressed her. "You are desperate to hold me in place aren't you?" With every word he spoke the air swirled around her nipples creating more desire within her.

"Yes, I want to touch you so badly" Elizabeth panted. Henry then laid down next to her body and leant his head towards her breast and took it in his mouth, sucking at it and swirling his tongue around her nipple. Henry's free hand traced it's way down her stomach to her slick folds and pressed his fingers onto her clit moving them purposely.

"Aaaaa fuuuccck Henry" she screamed out as his long thick fingers entered her inner core, passing through the slick folds with ease. Searching for her g spot inside. He removed his fingers from her immediately when she screamed and his mouth stopped sucking at her breast.

"Did I address you Madam Secretary?" His voice sharp but slightly breathless. "Did I invite you to scream with pleasure?"

"I'm sorry Dr McCord, I forgot myself. Please continue it felt so good" She pleaded with him, hoping he would take pity on her.

"For your crime there must be punishment" and with that Henry jumped off the bed untied her legs and spun her around so she was on her stomach. Pulling at her hips so she would kneel slightly her ass on display, it was one of his favourite images of her. Elizabeth welcomed the change in position in addition to knowing Henry couldn't resist taking her from behind, her shoulders welcomed the position change feeling a little freer. Henry deftly tied her ankles together and then her knees. Before tying the knots he asked "tighter?" And Elizabeth nodded enjoying the slight burn of the silk on her skin.

Henry's nails raked down her back to her butt cheek where he rubbed it before swiftly removing it up and back down. The slap resounded across the room and he repeated the rub and slap three more times. With each slap Elizabeth gasped with surprise and released a high-pitched yelp followed by a low deliberate moan. With her skin slightly reddened and warm to touch Henry kissed the area with care.

He leant over her crack and used his saliva to lubricate her area and took hold of his cock in his hand. Without any warning to her he thrust himself inside her. Letting her have a moment to adjust to him before removing himself completely. The feeling of her wetness around his cock was his vice and he wanted more. He lined himself up this time pressing his tip to her clit before moving through her silky folds slowly. An animalistic growl rose up through his chest and he roared her name as she moved her hips backwards taking him deeper.

"Your pussy feels incredible wrapped around me… so fucking tight and wet" Elizabeth stayed silent not wanting him to stop again. She wasn't about to make the same mistake twice although she did enjoy the spanking. She bit on the inside of her cheek desperately trying to keep silent. The feeling of his cock moving inside her, stretching her walls and creating friction with his rock hard length was rocketing her towards an orgasm. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. Just as she felt herself closing around his shaft and succumbing to her pleasure the silk tie that was blocking her vision was ripped away and Henry pulled out of her. Leaving Elizabeth shaking in his wake on the bed, the dim light assaulting her eyes, her bedroom slowly coming into focus around her and Henry's wild eyes meeting her equally wild ones. Both gasping desperately for breath drawing oxygen down into their lungs and exhaling forcefully.

Elizabeth's eyes roamed Henry's naked body, from his strong muscular shoulders, down his toned chest and landing on his dick. It's was beautifully thick and it was glistening from being inside her. The sheen of light bouncing off the tip kept her attention and more than anything in the world she wanted to reach out and take it with her hands. Like a petulant child she cried with frustration shaking her hands and sat back on her legs beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. Henry noticed her wince slightly and set about unwinding the silk from her legs. He then reached and held her hands that were tightly bound together and smiled wickedly before kissing each finger just as Elizabeth thought he was going to undo her wrists he leant up and untied the end of the tie from the bed and held it in his hands pulling her towards the edge of the bed.

As he led her across the floor towards her dressing chair, her wrists still bound together and him gently pulling on the self made lead.

"You nearly came back then" Henry neglected to tell Elizabeth that he was just as close "I said you could only come when I say, so I want you to kneel in front of me and suck me" He sat down on her chair leaning backwards spreading his legs so she had room to kneel in front of him.

She took him suddenly and fully into her mouth, moaning against his skin as she took him deeply to the back of her throat before moving her mouth up and down his shaft. Henry gripped the sides of the chair his knuckles turning white she gagged slightly as his cock hit the back of her throat when he thrust forcefully into her mouth. Pulling her mouth off him he reached between them and swiftly undone the last silk tie releasing her hands. Elizabeth eyed him questioningly before Henry spoke quietly.

"I want you to go and get your vibrator out and play with yourself, you may come if you can make yourself" he added challenging her, goading her into a competition that he knew she couldn't refuse.

Elizabeth silently padded across the floor to her bedside cabinet opened it and pulled out her vibrator. Laying herself in the middle of the bed she let her eyes slip shut and propped herself up in her pillows. She turned on her rabbit and pressed the vibrating ears to her clit letting a gasp escape her as she gave into the vibrations. Her eyes fluttered open to see Henry sitting slack jawed on her chair across from her completely entranced with her actions. She felt so empowered and sexy she gained the confidence to put on a show for him. She flipped over the vibrator so she could slip the shaft of it into her and she moaned his name loudly. Her free hand tweaking her nipple between her fingertips. She moved it in and out of herself feeling herself at the edge of an orgasm when Henry was there pulling at the vibrator chucking it to the side of the room.

Replacing the vibrator with his cock, inside her making her cry out with satisfaction. He moved once, twice she didn't know all she knew is that she was cumming. She fell loudly and forcefully into a mind blowing orgasm screaming his name. His lips finally on hers kissing her with such intensity, his tongue on hers duelling for dominance.

He flipped her over once she had recovered and entered her again this time reaching round her and twisting her nipples gently.

"I'm going to fuck you now" he panted between thrusts. His hand then snaked between her legs and pressed her clit pushing her forward to another orgasm. "Fuck, Elizabeth.. you feel so fucking good."

"Henry I don't think I can take it anymore" She felt herself go dizzy with pleasure, her breathing becoming more and more rapid, her legs shaking.

"Good god.." she shouted as his hand came down with a slap on her cheek again triggering her second release.

He grunted and gripped her hips as he came. His hot semen shooting into her, his head flinging back as he whimpered her name. Collapsing on top of her body he rolled off and gathered her in his arms. Their ragged breathing sounding in the silence of the room both their hearts hammering.

Their mouths seeking any skin they could and leaving kisses in their wake.

"Incredible" she whispered

"So fucking good" he replied.

"Henry… was something… else" Is all Elizabeth could manage, full sentences were off the table apparently.

They lay together and fell into a post coital doze before being interrupted brought back to reality with the buzz of the doorbell.

Shooting up Elizabeth looked at the time 9:30pm _who the fuck could that be?_

She looked at Henry who shrugged and winced when the buzzer sounded again, this time for longer. They rushed about grabbing any clothing they could find and dressing hurriedly

"Just a minute" Henry called out towards the door.

Elizabeth pulling one of Henry's jumpers over her head laughed "it's soundproof, they won't hear you"

"Well then, shall we just not answer?" Henry was pulling some joggers out of his bag.

"No! My agents will bust in here if we don't! Quick, put the vibrator away!" Her face suddenly panicked as she heard the front door open and Matt call out

"Madam Secretary, Mam, we have Blake here with some outfits for tomorrow's fitting"

Henry's eyes blew wide and jumped onto the floor to grab the vibrator and hide it away as Elizabeth ran out to the front door.

"Sorry Matt, I was just in the shower. I didn't hear the doorbell." She tried for breezy but it came across as nervousness. Matt noticed that she was bone dry and didn't look as though she had just been in the shower, Matt blushed a little and went to exit to let Blake in.

"No problem, sorry to intrude but you know it's"

"Protocol" Henry jokingly finished Matt's sentence as he joined Elizabeth at the front door.

"Dr McCord" Matt nodded his head towards Henry who was quick to remind Matt to call him Henry as he left.

Blake then entered the apartment laden with dress bags and with an assistant trailing behind him also carrying garment bags.

"Good evening Mam, it's so good to see you" Blake seemed genuinely happy to see his boss. "We've missed you over at State!"

"Blake it's great to see you even if it's unexpected" she eyed all the bags and offered to take them off him which of course Blake refused.

"Aaa Dr McCord, it's good to see you again. I trust you both had a good time at the farm?" Ever the polite gentleman was Blake.

"Yes, I had a great time. I'm not sold on horse riding yet but we will see" Henry smiled at Blake as he visibly shuddered at the thought of being on a farm or near a horse.

"I'm sorry for the late call. These arrived at the office this evening instead of coming straight here so I thought I would drop them off on my way home. The stylist will be here at 10:30am tomorrow, Mam. Where shall I hang them?"

"Just in this coat closet will be fine for the night, thanks Blake"

They said their goodbyes and once the door had closed they both let out a relieved sigh that Blake didn't press to hang them in the bedroom. Where he would have found strewn silk ties, messed up sheets with the remnants of their earlier activities across the sheets.

"Shower?" Suggested Henry

"Good idea, but no funny business I don't think my body can handle any more tonight" Elizabeth jested.

Wrapping his arms around her Henry led her to the bathroom to get cleaned up.


	20. Madam Sexytary?

A/N enjoy you lovely lot.

A little after midday Henry closed the door after thanking the stylist and walked back towards Elizabeth who had flung herself over the sofa.

"Well, that wasn't so bad. I enjoyed seeing you dress up in some spectacular gowns." Henry flopped onto the sofa next to Elizabeth taking her legs and laying them over his lap. "I'm really looking forward to the ball I get to see you in action close up and the best thing is I know that I will be taking you home at the end of the night"

Elizabeth couldn't help but snort at Henry's words "We've worked on this bill for a good few months now and I'm looking forward to putting it in the complete pile to be honest." She stretched her arms over her head yawning, "I also am looking forward to being on your arm, I'm going to be the envy of every women in that building. You looked so sexy in that tuxedo, real 007 material you know"

"Spy's do it for you?" Henry sounded a little curious, his tone of voice higher than usual.

"Well, I was in the CIA and I was a spy. Maybe it's not me maybe it's spies turn you on"

"I think you know how much you turn me on babe. I made that pretty clear last night" his voice suddenly low and intense.

Elizabeth absentmindedly rubbed her wrists "I don't think I can ever look at you in the eye if you wear one of those ties to work" she smiled at him.

"Man they were some of my best ties." He chuckled. "How about we go out for lunch it's a nice day we could walk"

"Sounds like a plan… stud. Give me 30 minutes to get ready" with that she jumped up and busied herself getting dressed and applying a little makeup.

—

As they stepped onto the street they linked hands and set off towards the heart of the city in search of food. They were both unaware of a photographer that was perched against a car, his camera poised on a restaurant up ahead, waiting for a senator to exit. Todd was a photographer who worked for The Washington Chronicle and he was currently working the most unexciting potential backhander senator case ever when he noticed the DS agents up the street. They were clearing a path for someone important, Todd's head whipped around to witness the Secretary of State hand in hand with a mystery male. Automatically Todd trained his lens on the couple that were oblivious to anyone around them and snapped away. The Secretary has been MIA for a little over two weeks and no one really knew where she had gone.

The official line was that she was taking a break after the recent gas leak at the State Department but the rumour mill had been churning out stories ranging from a mental breakdown to injuries from the explosion. Todd even remembered reading one such story that she has been suspended due to receiving backhanded payments from a private company to ensuring the clean water initiative went ahead. Todd wasn't sure where she had been but wherever it was it was with the male that was currently pressing his lips to her hairline.

They looked good together, hand in hand, both smiling and laughing together. Todd couldn't help but think of the money he was going to get for these pictures. _Nothing sells like sex and hot relationships_ he thought to himself. He also had the bonus of them not noticing him as well as being the only pap around. _Today is my lucky day_ he shrugged.

Todd followed them until they entered the Bistro at the end of the street not before they stopped outside and kissed deeply whilst waiting for the agents to sweep the restaurant. _Click, click, click._ Todd smiled to himself he was going to make rent this month very comfortably. After they entered the Bistro Todd placed a call to his editor Shannon Edwards.

"Yes" Her standard greeting in her cool 'I don't take any shit' tone.

"Shannon it's Todd."

"Has the senator left? Did you manage to get the shot?" She snipped out, clearly waiting for good news.

Feeling a little cocky Todd played with her a little "Nah, I left story alone. I got a better one for you."

"Go on?" She sounded intrigued now.

"I have the Secretary of State with a male in a Bistro downtown" Todd left the information hanging like bait, just dangling at the end of his line.

"So she's back? Injuries?" Questioned Shannon who was getting rather impatient.

"No, not that I can see. If I send you over an image I need to you research who this male is."

"Why is he so important?"

"You'll see" Todd pressed send and waited for Shannon to exhale loudly down the phone then laugh.

"Fucking hell Todd, what a find! I'll get onto finding who this is, he looks familiar though."

Todd was beaming at this, he fancied Shannon in a weird 'she's my boss' way and getting her this excited made him happy "The Secretary of State wasn't hurt she was just holed up fucking for two weeks" he laughed.

" _ **Madam Sexytary finally surfaces for food**_ …." Shannon pondered aloud. "The rogue senator story is dead… stay on these two Todd. Keep me updated"

"Okay, bye" Todd ended the call and settled himself until they resurfaced.

About an hour into his wait Todd's phone bleeped making him jump, instinctively reaching for his back pocket he pulled out his phone and stared at the message on his screen.

 _It's Dr Henry McCord, the ethical advisor to The President. Inter office politics! This is pure fucking gold Todd. Shannon_

Todd honestly couldn't believe his luck today, first he stumbled into the newest and hottest DC couple and he was going to get a big pay-out. He only had to wait another 25 minutes before they came out of the restaurant hand in hand, _Click._ Dr McCord puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her in to walk up the street, _click._ The Secretary moves her hand down to his bum as they walk up the street, _click, click, click._

—

Later that evening as the sun began to set over the city Elizabeth was fastening the final silk tie around Henry's wrist when her phone buzzed. It's noise cutting through the sexual tension in the room instantly shattering it. Elizabeth's eyes darted to the buzzing phone on the table.

"Aawww come on babe ignore it" Henry pleaded from his rather naked and rather restricted position on the bed. Elizabeth eyed him and shot him a playful glare.

"Excuse me, Dr. McCord. Firstly, I am nobody's _'babe'_ AND more importantly I did not address you. So how DARE you speak to me" her voice commanding the room back revamping the sexual tension almost instantly, the pure power of her sultry voice made Henry's hairs stand on end.

"I'm sorry Madam Secretary, please forgive me" Henry stared at her radiance. She was dressed in a short black silk wraparound, her toned legs stark against the black almost glowing in the dusky light.

She huffed at his words "You dare address me again, are you wanting an extra punishment?" Elizabeth slipped off the bed and felt Henry's eyes burning into the back of her as she retrieved her phone. She saw it was a missed call from Daisy and she knew that Daisy would try again in a minute; it was just how Daisy operates. Elizabeth thought she'd play Henry while she waited.

Pretending to drop her phone she bent over ensuring she showed herself completely to Henry. She heard a slight growl escape him as he took in her bare ass. _Perfect_ she thought, _just the reaction I was hoping for_.

Just then her phone rang, grabbing it off the floor and she answered it promptly. "Good evening Daisy" she trilled turning round to see Henry watching her. Elizabeth decided she would tease him by slowly undoing her robe. Pressing the phone between her shoulder and cheek, hands reaching down to the tie.

"Mam, I have just had a call from The Washington Chronicle asking for a statement from us about your new relationship" Elizabeth's jaw fell, just as her robe slipped open to reveal her bare chest to Henry, who coincidentally dropped his jaw at the same time.

"What?" Elizabeth couldn't believe it, it felt as though the air had been squeezed out of her.

"They have pictures of you and Dr McCord from lunch today and they want confirmation or a statement before they run the story tomorrow morning" Daisy stated very matter of fact. This made Elizabeth's stomach drop and it caused her heart to hammer in her chest. She looked over at Henry who was currently strapped down and she rushed to undo him.

Henry was truly puzzled as Elizabeth tried to undo the knots she had just perfected.

"Will they wait to run the pictures until the ball in two days time?" Elizabeth knew deep in her chest that they most definitely wouldn't wait. The paper would lose the shock factor and the revenue.

"I'm sorry, mam, but I already asked and they declined."

"Ok, give me 5 minutes. Let me talk to Henry and see what his thoughts are" Elizabeth ended the call and threw the phone.

"Babe, what's going on?" Elizabeth was struggling to undo one of the knots and was beginning to get stressed. Letting out a little scream of frustration she suddenly felt herself welling up. "ELIZABETH!" Henry yelled. "Stop and take a breath"

She sat back and looked at Henry with his hands still tied above his head and breathed deeply.

"I'm sorry, I can't undo the knot!" She felt a little hopeless then. She couldn't undo the knot and her precious relationship was about to make the morning paper.

"Don't worry about that at the moment. What was the phone call about?" Henry's voice was calming and soft, Elizabeth felt herself relax a little, so she sat back up and tried the knot again. This time loosening the material enough so Henry was finally free. "Elizabeth, what's happened?"

"A photographer got us today walking to lunch and will run the pictures in the morning paper. They want a statement or confirmation about the status of our relationship." The words just tumbled out of her mouth in one long breath.

Henry suddenly felt a little weird "Someone took our picture today?" Elizabeth just nodded at him "Wow, I didn't even notice. That's such a weird feeling… I mean where were they?" Elizabeth reached over and took his hand in hers gently brushing her fingers over his arm on the way.

"What do we say Henry?" Her glacial eyes met his and he smiled.

"Say we are happy and that people need to respect that." He said simply "I don't think we can deny it, especially if they got a picture of us kissing"

Elizabeth's heart rate had slowed and she was feeling a little better especially because Henry was so calm about it all. "Ok, I'll tell Daisy that. I like it. It's simple and it was going to come out in a couple of days anyway"

Elizabeth's phone rang and she answered, her eyes never leaving Henry's.

The next morning Elizabeth woke to the bed suddenly jolting as Henry landed on top of it.

"Good morning sleepyhead" Elizabeth's eyes wincing against the light took in his appearance. Henry was already dressed and appeared to be sweaty. "I've been out for a run and picked up the paper"

Elizabeth couldn't help but groan, rubbing her eyes, she sat up in bed and looked at herself and Henry hand in hand on the front page.

"The front page!" She couldn't believe it.

"I've never been on the front page before" Elizabeth thought that Henry sounded a little too excited but she found it cute.

 _ **MADAM SEXYTARY IS BACK**_

Was the small tagline over their picture. _Madam Sexytary…. For goodness sake_

"Madam Sexytary?" she said with disgust to Henry who just laughed at her and kissed her cheek. "Are you really ok with this Henry"

Henry truly was ok with this. To be pictured hand in hand with this beautiful woman, how could he not be ok? "I am over the moon. Everyone knows you are mine now! It's going to earn me some serious kudos at my college reunion, that's for sure"

Elizabeth giggled at Henry who seemed to be like a schoolboy, eyes shining and wearing a cheeky smile. She shrieked in surprised when Henry grabbed the newspaper and chucked it on the floor. He pinned her back down into the sheets and whispered into her ear "Madam Sexytary, I think I like that. You need to practice your knot tying I'm not getting stuck like last night again!"

She giggled pushing him up a little to say "I love you" before their lips met with a fever both feeling elated that the world now knows they are together.


	21. Belle of the Ball

As Henry stood and waited for Elizabeth to finish getting ready for the ball this evening Henry looked at himself in the mirror. He hated to admit it but this tuxedo fitted so well and Henry agreed that it looked smart. The detailing in the stich was blue which, gave the suit a bit of interest. Adjusting his bow tie his phone vibrated in his pocket. Fishing it out from his suit jacket his brother Shane's name flashed across the screen. Answering it Henry felt suddenly nervous, immediately thinking something had happened to one of his parents.

"Hey Shane, good to hear from you" Henry started positive not really knowing why he was calling.

"Henry! The boy wonder!" Shane's jibe and laughter bought a smile to Henry's lips, tugging at the corners of his mouth turning them upwards ever so slightly. "First you nearly give dad a heart attack by taking a job in the epicentre of all that's wrong with this country and NOW you are in bed with one of them! Do you know about some untold riches that you are due to inherit or something?"

Henry laughed at his brother "I plead the 5th" _Poor Shane,_ Henry thought. Shane along with Maureen, his older sister, lived the closet to their parents and Henry was pretty sure that after his admission of his relationship with Elizabeth, their dad had probably been unbearable. "It's been bad then, huh?" Henry questioned, not really sure whether he wanted to hear the answer or not.

"Nah, he's totally fine. Easy in fact." _Shane always the joker_ , thought Henry to himself. "Being honest now... He only mentions it once a day" Shane heard a frustrated sigh from Henry "Hey, brother, he used to mention it multiple times a day so it's definitely an improvement. Now it's just once"

"Well, I'm happy. Hopefully if they agree to come and visit us then they will see" Henry caught sight of Elizabeth through the crack in the door and stumbled a little, the black of the dress, the blonde of her hair pulled up. He swallowed thickly.

"I think mom is hoping that you will bring her here, you know?" Shane's voice suddenly softer when speaking of their mom, brining Henry's thoughts back to the conversation.

"Oh" Henry hadn't even considered it, he couldn't picture Elizabeth in his childhood home all her agents surrounding it "Ok, I'll speak to Elizabeth and see how she feels."

"Under the thumb already I see" Henry shook his head, smiling. He missed his happy go lucky brother. "Let me know what to tell mom, ok?"

"Will do. Elizabeth has a pretty intense schedule so it may change last minute but tell mom that I will let you know a date soon" Henry thought of his mom and his family meeting Elizabeth and just couldn't picture these two worlds meeting. "Shane, I have to go we are going out soon"

"Argh, yes, the dinner thing for water?" Henry felt touched and a little shocked that his brother knew about the dinner and voiced his surprise.

"You know about the dinner?" Shock evident in Henry's voice.

"Errr yeah, the whole town must've popped round to mom's when they saw you on the news. Mom is loving it." Shane paused "You guys look good together and they mentioned that you were due to make your first official appearance tonight."

"Wow, ok. Sorry if you guys are getting any unwanted attention because of me" guilt washed through Henry, he never considered his family receiving any attention from his new relationship. _I'm naive, I must make the effort and see mom._

"It's all good, brother. Don't be a stranger and have a good time tonight. See ya"

"Yep, bye Shane. See you soon" Henry ended the call and stared at the phone in his hand. Suddenly feeling a little guilty and sad for his family. Henry decided in that moment he would try and bridge the gap between himself and his family. Elizabeth was a part of his life now and he hoped that she would remain in his life for the rest of his days, he needed to include her in his family.

"Everything ok, Henry?" Elizabeth's soft voice startled him and he turned quickly and saw her in full. A long black dress fell from her shoulders to the floor, she wore a shawl over her exposed shoulders and her eyes shone. The blue sparkled brightly and her hair was pulled into a soft updo. Henry reached out for a tendril of hair that framed her face. Feeling the softness between his fingertips he placed his palm to her face, feeling her lean into his hand.

"Elizabeth, you look phenomenal." He closed the gap between them, his lips hovering over hers. Her perfume overwhelmed his senses and he breathed in deeply, it was her scent and it was home to him. She leant into him and pressed her lips lightly to his, the fullness of her lips softly cushioning against his. A moment spent like this was a moment well spent and when they came apart and their eyes met. Henry whispered "I love you, Elizabeth"

She smiled and softly repeated those three little words to him. Those three little words that had so much meaning.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked him. Butterflies were rife in her stomach, public events always made her feel like this.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'm excited to see you in action if I'm honest." She noticed the way he smirked at her, a crooked sort of smile that she had learnt meant he was thinking dirty thoughts. "It's kind of hot watching you in action." He admitted, his voice suddenly low and intense. "Seeing you so powerful and in control and knowing how I can make you lose control, make you tremble and come undone is a real turn on"

Elizabeth felt herself blush slightly as he spoke those erotic words to her. "Keep it in your pants McCord we are about to go to work"

"Ok, Mrs Professional, I seem to remember a certain Secretary of State waiting for me in my office assaulting me with her lips a little while ago now. Teasing her a little before beckoning with his hands towards the door. "Shall we?"

"Yes, lets go. I hope you are ready for this because I'm not sure if I am" she admitted, after Elizabeth had received a text from Daisy earlier expressing the public's interest in Henry and their relationship, nerves had slowly been building in her tummy.

"Well we will just make sure we don't let go of each other! It'll be ok"

—

Flashes erupted in front of Elizabeth and Henry, all they could hear clearly were their names, mixed in with various questions shouted at them both. Daisy had prepared them as to what to expect when they arrived at the dinner however nothing quite prepared them for this. Elizabeth felt a little overwhelmed, this was intense, even for her. All she could do was stand still and concentrate on Henry's hands that never left her. The small of her back, grasping her hand, intertwined with her fingers. Always there, and a welcome constant. It was automatic for her to smile at the cameras now, she had been doing this job for 2 years and it was like a front she put on. A cool facade hiding a overwhelmed woman.

They were ushered inside by security pretty sharpish after posing for photos and saying thank you to the well wishers. They both felt a sense of relief when the doors of the foyer closed behind them, protecting them from the visual onslaught that was outside. Both blinking and attempting to make sense of what just happened they stood still for a moment before hearing a sharp "Elizabeth, Henry!" Echo through the hall. Once Elizabeth could focus her eyes she made out Russell Jackson striding towards her with his phone grasped in his hand, like always.

"Russell" Henry reached out his hand as a greeting, Russell gripped and shook Henry's hand.

"What are you doing here Russell?" Elizabeth was surprised to see him there, POTUS didn't usually attend these dinners.

"Nice to see you too" Russell's voice turned low as he leaned in to continue "I'm not stopping, I just had to speak to a congresswoman who had some intel on the school funding bill" Elizabeth watched as Russell checked his phone and looked towards the doors "errr… I'm pleased for you both. Very well suited together but just don't let any of your personal drama affect your work. The President is too polite to say it so I am, I realise you both are professional but if you start affecting the President's work then there will be words"

Elizabeth knew that chat was bound to come but it didn't help control the annoyance that burnt inside her, there was nothing she could do but swallow her pride. "Fair enough Russell. We will refrain from any lovers spats in the Oval Office"

"The spats I can deal with, hell I wouldn't mind a front row seat just to be nosey but the romance stuff leave it out" Russell broke into a smile when he saw Henry roll his eyes and say "You are such a romantic Russell, Carol is a lucky lady"

As Russell turned to leave Elizabeth called out, whilst wrapping herself in Henry's arms, "if you ever want to double date just let me know" her cheeky smile lighting up her face. They both cracked up at the slight shudder that rippled through Russell as he headed for the doors.

—-

It was a little after 11pm once the dinner, the speeches and the other formalities had concluded and Henry found himself at the bar with a couple of Elizabeth's staffers. They were all in easy conversation and it was nice to be a part of the crowd. Matt who was a little drunk by this point leant in and said "You know, I knew there was something going on between you" his hands moving between Henry and pointing at Elizabeth, who was currently charming some foreign dignitary. As Henry looked over at her, Elizabeth's eyes glance up and locked with Henry's. They shared a moment across the room and smiled a little at each other before returning to their own conversations. They had spent a large part of the evening moving from one introduction to the next, Henry was amazed at how Elizabeth had made every single person she spoke to feel like they were the most important person in the room. It was a quality that he had rarely seen in anyone else before.

"I'd love to hear this" Henry swirled the amber liquid around in his glass before taking a big last gulp, before motioning for another.

"Well, it was when she kept going to her phone one day. I knew it then" Matt stood looking quite proud of himself.

Blake laughed and patted Matt on the shoulder "You had no idea, Matt. You still have no clue"

The group laughed gently at Matt and they continued with various other anecdotes about Matt being completely out of the loop.

"Come on Henry fill me in then. Take pity on me and tell me, did she make the first move? Was it going on in Myanmar?" Daisy shot Matt a look and took his glass away, Matt looked a little dejected as she took it from his hand.

"You'll thank me tomorrow. Sorry, Dr. McCord" Daisy met Henry's eye and smiled warmly at him.

"No, it's ok. I'll tell you all once and once only. So you better hope you are sober enough to remember" Henry chuckled and took another sip and a deep breath "I met her in the Oval Office back when I first started a couple of months ago and I knew in that moment that we were destined to be together." Henry scanned his audience all 3 of them with their heads to the side and eyes wide. "We then had a date and went to Myanmar"

"So it started before then!" Matt exclaimed finding this information exciting "See I knew it!"

"You honestly know nothing, keep quiet" Blake snapped.

"Oh and you do?" Matt crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Yes, of course who does her scheduling? She told me everything" Blake rolled his eyes at Matt and motioned for Henry to continue.

"Well long story short after a rocky start, we relised we wanted to be together and we are moving in together in the next month or so." Henry turned slightly looking for Elizabeth, hoping to be able to leave soon.

"No, no. Don't cut the long story want to know" Chorused Matt, Daisy and Blake.

"Maybe another time guys, I think it's time for me to go" Henry had noticed Elizabeth walking towards him and he reached out for her hand, bringing it to his lips and leaving a little delicate kiss on her knuckles. "Goodnight everyone"

"Wait, before you go, just tell us who made the first move?" Daisy shouted at their backs. Elizabeth and Henry turned around, looked at each other in the eye and smiled. Both called back at the same time "I did" followed by laughter and groans from the three musketeers they left for the motorcade.

"I cannot wait to get out of these heels. 2 weeks out of them was amazing but I'm suffering now" Elizabeth whined a little as she leant into Henry's supportive grip.

"I cannot wait to get you out of that dress, babe" He whispered in her ear as they walked towards the exit.

Playing dumb she retorted "Do you not like this dress?" She felt his hands on her hip gripping hold a little tighter which made her come alive.

"I fucking love it but I think it would look a lot better on the bedroom floor" he growled this time and shot his tongue out to taste her skin just below her neck causing butterflies to erupt throughout her body.

"I agree, your tux should be discarded as soon as we get inside. It looks ridiculous on you, it's clearly meant to be on the floor" Her eyes full of desire flashed at him and Henry hoped the car ride home wouldn't take too long.


	22. 6 weeks later

A/n so this just fell out of my brain…. (The Henry and his mom story bit) then I wanted to explore why Maureen would hate Elizabeth so much and settled on her being slowly manipulated by her dad… just small comments he makes here and there. She idolises him so I think she would take them seriously.

ALSO after yesterday when Téa made us all scream with excitment i just wanted to get this out there! she said she loved Accomplice - thats enough for me (haha) xx

 **6 weeks after the dinner**

"Mom, I really love her" Henry looked up at the cloudless blue sky, only to be reminded of the blue of Elizabeth's eyes.

"I can tell that, son. Just by spending 5 minutes with you both I could tell" Henry's mom nudged her shoulder against his. "She feels the same you know"

Henry sighed, he knew that. "I'm scared that Maureen has ruined it for me" Henry could feel his eyes beginning to fill with unshed tears. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes tight a tear fell down his cheek. "What if she never wants to come back here? Or she doesn't want to be involved with our family now" Henry stood up forcefully from the porch, his hands shooting up to run his fingers through his hair. "What if she thinks I've chosen my family over her because I stayed? Mom, what if I lose her?"

His mom, watched as her first born son kicked the ground and her heart broke for him. "Ok, that was a lot of questions… Your sister is your sister, yes she shouldn't of said that but she did and it's done. The thing with family is that we all say things that hurt but don't realise it and we all still gather round the same table for thanksgiving." She held her hand up for Henry to keep quiet as he looked as though he was about to argue back "Elizabeth will want to be involved with us because we are a part of you and she is in love with you AND if she can deal with crisis after crisis on a daily basis I'm pretty sure she can handle us. She is a strong women Henry you have to give her some credit."

"Ha, that's true" Henry smiled as he thought over all the times she had crossed her arms and gave him a look, or after a setback at work got straight back up and held her head high. Henry sat back down on the steps next to his mom.

"I think she also understands that you both travelled a long way to be here and just because she got called back to work shouldn't mean you have to go to. It was just unfortunate that the call came through when it did. Have you tried to call her?"

Henry had tried to call her, of course he had. He had tried a few times but he knew better. When she was at work, especially in the middle of a global crisis, she had to compartmentalise. He knew she would call back when she could. Henry's stomach felt heavy and he felt a weight of sadness and guilt pressing down on him. He wished he had said something more to Maureen or spent the time to see if Elizabeth was ok before she left in a whirlwind. All he could manage was a nod towards his mom, he didn't have the energy for anything more.

"Finally, will you lose her? That Henry Patrick McCord is ridiculous considering everything that we have spoken through. She is a woman of immense responsibility, her world is bigger than us right here, she is a part of something bigger. Do you honestly think that what Maureen said will really make Elizabeth leave you?"

Henry finally feeling a little better had to admit it. "Mom, I don't get why I get so caught up in my head about her. I'm usually quite good at separately myself and seeing things clearly but when it come to Elizabeth I seem to do stupid things and get all caught up in me. I just don't want to lose her. She means everything to me"

"Marriage?" His mom, leaned into her son almost silently pressing him for an answer.

"We've not even been together that long. Not even 6 months properly yet." the truth was Henry had been thinking of asking Elizabeth to marry him quite a bit recently. Almost blurting out the proposal without a ring or a care in the world.

"So! Your father and I were engaged after 4 months and married 6 months after that. When you know you know" She said simply.

"You knew you wanted to marry dad after just 4 months" Henry was shocked, he never understood why his mom married his dad. "Why?"

"Well, your father as stubborn as he is now, he has always been a hot head. When we all worked in the town he stood up for us all against the company and I admired him. He was strong and wasn't afraid to voice his opinion and I admired him for it. Not to mention he was drop dead gorgeous" Henry noticed the way his mother's eyes went all misty as she recalled the memories from a long time ago. "I knew that I wanted to marry him because I knew that if he was this passionate and caring about a bunch of coworkers then he would be the same as a husband and father. He may not show it Henry all the time but your dad has a big heart and he loves you… and Elizabeth"

"He does?" Henry was a little surprised with that.

"Yes of course he does. I see him reading about her and he always asks if I have heard from you. He even has stopped his moaning about the government giving away our jobs…. Well that is a lie... he only moans a couple of times a week now."

Henry linked hands with his mom and smiled at her. "Thanks mom for your kind words of encouragement."

"So do I need to buy a hat?" She squeezed his hand gently and looked at her son.

"At some point I would have thought so. Summer is coming and it's going to be warm" Henry joked with her, teasing her gently. Just then his phone rang and he saw it was Elizabeth, he answered it straight away.

"Elizabeth, baby are you ok? Henry breathed out, he smiled when he heard her voice.

"Henry, I miss you. I'm ok but I have some news and I don't have a lot of time" She started, Henry instantly worrying. "I'm the President. I'm due to take the oath in 1 hour."

 **Yesterday**

The whole bunch of McCords and Elizabeth were gathered around the dining room table tucking into the wholesome meal that had been prepared by Henry and his mom. Moans of appreciation were echoed around the table.

"MMM, this is so good"

"Hats off to the chefs"

"Delicious, thank you"

The only person to remain silent was Maureen. Truth be told she was struggling with Elizabeth being here. The silent rage that bubbled inside her was burning through her body and she was finding it hard to keep a lid on it. Maureen could see that Henry was happy and she did feel pleased for him but it was just all a bit too much that her mom was pandering to every single whim of Elizabeths.

Since the revelation of their relationship her dad and Maureen had formed an alliance, not buying into Elizabeth and Henry. They shared the same feelings. Her dad was Maureen's idol and she looked up to him, respected him and she was very susceptible to his words and his suggestions that this partnership wouldn't last. Citing Elizabeth as only using Henry as a play for political play from day one.

Thinking back to when they arrived the day before Maureen shuddered, it was a spectacle and she felt like an animal in the zoo. Everybody from her parents street watched as the SUV's rolled down the street with their lights flashing. Maureen watched as the neighbours all were craning their necks trying to get a better look at Henry and Elizabeth as they exited the car. "Eurgh, look at them" Maureen whispered to her dad, motioning to the neighbours across the street.

"Can you blame them Maureen, it's not everyday 3 over the top SUV's come to a stop outside of their house." He rolled his eyes at his daughter adding "It makes me sick to think how much this costs our country." Patrick waved his hands at the agents and cars in front of them. Maureen added that to her mental list of reasons to dislike Elizabeth. Everytime her dad mentioned something she would mentally store the information away to recall at a later date.

Pushing her green beans around her plate in front of her Maureen suddenly heard her name mentioned and looked up at her mom's expectant eyes.

"Earth to Maureen, can you please get some more water for the table? Elizabeth is thirsty and you are closest to the kitchen" Her mom asked in a sing song voice that she only used when guests were present which, enraged Maureen ever since she was a child. Feeling annoyed at having to get water Maureen snatched the water jug off the table and pushed her chair back, muttering under her breath about being a slave.

"God forbid the Queen gets water for herself. The slave gets what the master wants" She felt Elizabeth's eyes on her as she turned towards the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth's voice suddenly louder, instantly silencing the table of any conversation.

"Nothing. I said nothing, I'll get the water mam" Maureen retorted feeling a little sheepish suddenly. Luckily Elizabeth let it slide, Henry's hand had moved under the table and held onto Elizabeth's hand tightly.

Elizabeth had noticed the way Maureen had been acting ever since they arrived yesterday and she had tried to be polite to Henry's older sister but her patience was wearing thin. Yesterday evening Elizabeth had overheard Maureen pleading with Patrick about not coming to this meal today. It had upset Elizabeth when she heard Maureen say

"I just don't think I can put up with Queen Elizabeth for a whole meal"

"Maureen! She makes your brother happy and it's just one meal. They are going back to DC in a couple of days, I'm sure you can make the effort." Patrick had replied.

"You don't even like her dad, so why should I?" Maureen spat out, that had hurt Elizabeth. This was another chance at a family and she desperately loved Henry and wanted to love his family too as her own. Elizabeth had made a quick exit and never told Henry what they had said, instead she sat on the information stewing.

When Maureen came back to the dining room table with the water jug refilled she slammed it down and made the table shake. Some water sloshed over the side and splashed Henry in the face.

"Maureen!" Henry exclaimed wiping his face.

"Whoops, sorry" Maureen sat back down in her chair and awkward conversation started to flow. Erin began asking Elizabeth about her job and what college ELizabeth had attended.

"Did you go to college Erin?" Elizabeth enquired and she noticed that Erin's eyes fell to the table slightly.

"No, I went straight out to work and I am now a hairdresser. It worked out well because I learnt on the job and got paid. I would have loved to go though" Erin was sweet and a really genuine person. Elizabeth liked her a lot and wanted to include her in something.

"Hey, Erin. Next time I have an event I would love it if you could do my hair? I would get you down to DC and you could stay with Henry and I, if you'd like?" Erin's face lit up and began to accept when Maureen's sharp tone interrupted.

"Do you not have enough hairdressers in DC?" The table silent again, everyone stopped eating and looked at Maureen.

"Maureen, leave it out" Henry said clearly attempting to shut this down before it escalated. Elizabeth squeezed his hand tightly and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. It was one thing that Maureen put Elizabeth down but to do it to her sister, Elizabeth couldnt stand for that.

"I have plenty of hairdressers in DC, thank you, but none are my partners sister. None I want to do my hair as much as I would love Erin to do it." Henry watched as Elizabeth stood up to his sister.

"Ok, your funeral. You are taking a bit of a chance though how do you know she is any good? Is it up to the Secretary of States standard?" Maureen crossed her arms as she spoke.

"My standards?" Elizabeth started but was cut off as Maureen continued

"Will you pay her? Or do you expect it free like everything else in your life? How much of our country's money is spent on keeping you safe?"

Elizabeth could hear her phone buzzing in the background but she ignored it. She didn't want to give Maureen any more ammunition.

"Do you just flounce about without a second thought about regular Americans and how we have to live. Not everything is as easy as you think"

Elizabeth's phone stopped buzzing and then rang again.

"Not everyone has agents and staff to cater to their every whim Queen Elizabeth" At that Elizabeth stood up and went over to her phone that stopped buzzing when she got there. Feelin the frustration for not getting her phone in time and the anger from Maureen's comments rage through her she took a shaky breath attempting to calm herself down.

"Maureen, I don't know what I've done to annoy you so much. But name calling is below you." Just then Elizabeth's agents burst through the door making everyone jump.

"Mam, we need to secure you. Please come with us now." Matt urgently said to a surprised Elizabeth. Elizabeth's heart was thumping hard and fast in her chest, the adrenaline mixed with the anger made her face flush.

"What's going on Matt?" She questioned as Matt spoke into his microphone

"Bluebird is secure, eta 4 hours"

"Matt!" Elizabeth's eyes were wide with shock and she felt a little fearful, this was unusual.

"Madam Secretary I am not at liberty to say yet. We need to have you on the road in 6 minutes" Matt eyed Henry's family as he spoke. Henry was by her side in an instant his hands wrapped around her elbows.

"Baby, are you ok?" referring to the spat with his sister, his voice soft and his eyes fixed on hers.

"I have to go. Are you coming with me?" She simply asked him. Henry looked round at his family, their faces a mixture of anger, sadness and puzzlement.

"I should stay. You go and I'll pack up and come home asap" He leant in and placed his lips to hers gently letting her know he loved her.

"Don't rush, whatever this is I could be busy for the next couple of days."

"Mam, we are going to have to get going" Matt interrupted kindly.

"Of course." Elizabeth moved around Henry and headed to his mom thanking her. She waved and said goodbye to the dumbfounded McCords and headed for the door. Henry followed her and wrapped her in his arms, feeling her tense against his body. He kissed her hair and they whispered words of love before she was whisked away to the waiting SUV.


	23. 4 weeks earlier

**A/N** ok I worked in part one of the accomplice quote into this.. it just seemed natural. Enjoy and thank you for the encouragement

 **4 weeks earlier**

"Oh god… Ohhhh good god" Elizabeth was pressed against the wooden, slightly wonky, floor of their entrance way. Henry above her, his face in the throws of passion, eyes fixated on Elizabeth, mouth slightly parted breathing heavy. He thrusted into her over and over again, their movement limited by their clothes that they hadn't had time to remove.

As soon as that door closed behind them after they bid farewell and thanks to the removal men, Elizabeth had pounced on Henry. They were finally in their own apartment and it was certainly a reason to celebrate. Elizabeth had only meant it to be a passionate kiss but things quickly escalated as they both felt on top of the world.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Henry instantly stopped and they both looked at the door, trying to see who would dare interrupt them. Hearts both pounding in their chests they disentangled with each other, pulling their clothes up. Henry groaned as he attempted to put his erection back into his pants, trying to make himself comfortable. His hand now slightly sticky with Elizabeth's arousal he swiped it across his pants hoping it would be too much of a giveaway.

"Just a minute" Elizabeth shouted, her eyes wide and cheeks flushed. When they were both redressed Henry moved to stand behind a pile of boxes leaning over the top hiding the bulge in his pants. As Elizabeth went to open the door, her hand on the doorknob she turned and laughed at Henry, both sharing a smile together before she swung the door open revealing an older women holding a box.

"Hello" Elizabeth breezed, still a little breathless. The woman in front of her was a lady with short grey hair, wire glasses and smart clothes. She was quite a bit shorter than Elizabeth and was a little plump but she held herself upright and she looked proud.

"Oh, hello dear. I'm Mrs Hunter from downstairs I was just taking out my trash and I bumped into the removal men who said they had just finished up. So I thought I would come up and say hello before you got too settled." Mrs Hunter smiled at the young couple in front of her both slightly flushed and both very beautiful. "I also bought some cake that I made to welcome you to the building"

Elizabeth took the cake from her new neighbour, smiled and offered her hand out to say hello. Mrs Hunter placed her hand in Elizabeths and they shook hands. "Hello, thank you so much for taking the time to come and say hello."

Henry moved from behind the boxes and Elizabeth's eyes dropped south quickly and then back up to Henry who was walking over with his hand outstretched. "Thank you for the cake that is very sweet of you. I'm Henry McCord and this is my accomplice Elizabeth Adams" Henry shook Mrs Hunters hand gently and placed his other hand on Elizabeth's back automatically.

"Accomplice?" Mrs Hunter enquired, eyebrows raised. "Is that what you kids are calling it these days?" She laughed to herself softly.

"Well, it's funny because I feel way too old to call him my boyfriend, I mean what are we 11?" Elizabeth snorted a little as she laughed which made Henry laugh at her too.

"Very true, I think we used to call each other sweethearts, but I like accomplice… It's different" Mrs Hunter smiled at them "I must go I have some dinner in the oven and I can see you are in the middle of unpacking." _Huh, unpacking is that what we are calling it?_ Henry thought to himself. "It was lovely to meet you both and I hope you will be very happy here" concluded Mrs Hunter.

"Thank you again and Mrs Hunter I appreciate you assisting my security team before we moved in. When we have unpacked properly Henry and I would love it if you and the other residents come over for some tea?"

"Of course, I will look forward to the invitation"

As Mrs Hunter parted ways and they all said their goodbyes Elizabeth shut the door and leant against it sliding down to the floor, exhaling loudly placing the freshly baked cake on the floor.

"Phew, that was close" She laughed at Henry who reached out his hand to get her up off the floor.

"Want to come and help me finish unpacking?" His voice seductive and low. Elizabeth nodded, biting her lip and took his hand eagerly.

"Oh, wait... What do you mean by unpacking? Real unpacking or what we were doing before being rudely interrupted unpacking?"

"Rudely interrupted by our kind old neighbour who happened to bring us cake unpacking. Are you coming?" Henry pulled Elizabeth into his body wrapping his arms around her hovering his face close to hers. He looked into the blue depths of her eyes and knew he wanted to ask her to marry him. He almost blurted it out then but stopped himself by pressing his lips to hers, sealing his mouth from making any mistakes. The kiss was slow and gentle, her lips moved against his softly. Then as his tongue brushed against hers she pressed herself harder into him, her hands moving towards the hem of his t-shirt.

Breaking apart the kiss to answer his question with a whisper "I'm not coming yet but hope to be very soon" giggling as he pulled her towards the sofa but she pulled back.

"Babe?" He questioned as she walked back to the front door picking up the cake.

"Well, I thought we would want to eat this and make out?" She smirked walking back towards Henry.

"Just like every other day then!"

They had both fallen back into the pattern of work and Henry was finding Elizabeth's long hours bearable. It wasn't like before where he wouldn't get to see her, when she had to cancel plans last minute and the late night booty calls. This was very different now they were living under the same roof. Even though sometimes she would be gone all day and only climbing into bed for a couple of hours before heading back to the office, at least she was in his arms for a couple of hours in the dark of the night. They were both enjoying being surrounded by each others belongings too. Elizabeth found Henry's different relics and books so very interesting. They would lay together on the couch and she would ask him to tell her all about a certain item, she could listen to his voice for hours as he spoke of the history and not get bored. She could understand why he was a highly regarded teacher and speaker.

Henry was enjoying Elizabeth's discarded belongings less so. On the rare occasion when he got home after her he would almost certainly trip over her heels that were never put away. He chided her once or twice about it and she vowed she would put them in the cupboard by the door but never did. Now, Henry just accepted that it would just be one of those things that he loved about her. On the nights when she was at the office later than him or at the weekend he was able to make steady progress on his book. Them living together was working out well and they were both happy.

Henry and Elizabeth had agreed to go to Pittsburgh in two weeks time to see his family and she assured him that she was looking forward to it and for him not to worry. He couldn't help but worry of course but he had been making sure he called his mom more regularly lately filling her in on his life. One night as Henry finished the call with his mom Elizabeth came through the door and flopped onto the sofa in a dramatic fashion.

"Tough day babe?" He laughed at her as she filled him in on the petty office politics that occurred that day.

"You know what I was thinking all day… How did you get such a powerful job? How did you get elected to be the President of the Senate. I did feel a little guilty when I learnt she was going into hospital for a operation in two weeks time though, so she possibly had been projecting her nerves to her work."

"Two weeks? When we are in Pittsburgh?" Henry slightly worried , he really wanted to get to Pittsburgh and didn't want them to cancel. "Isn't she 3rd in line for succession?"

"Henry, don't worry she is going in on the Friday and will be out by Monday, it is not going to impact on our trip"

 **1 Week Later**

Elizabeth sat at her desk proofreading and signing her 12th document that morning. She had worked her team hard last week that resulted in a lot being completed, hence the signing. This minamised the risk of of her weekend trip being cancelled and she desperately wanted to be out of here by 4pm on Friday.

A knock on her door from Blake as he entered was a welcome break. Eyeing his hands hopeful that he bought a snack with him and noticing he was empty handed slightly disappointed her. Her reliance on him to eat was scary.

"Mam, you are needed at the White House." Seeing Elizabeth looking at his hands he smiled "I'll organise a snack for the road"

"Blake, I love you. Don't tell Henry" She jested as she stood up throwing her pen on the table. "What's going on?"

"The details are unreliable at this moment in time but reports are coming in of the imminent death of the President of France."

Elizabeth felt sadness wash over her "Oh, Conrad?" She enquired. Conrad and President Aguillon had been at the same boarding school together. They had remained as close as can be considering their jobs. "At the risk of sounding impertinent but why am I being summoned over there?"

"The President wants to run through some options I believe. He wants to travel over to France because they expect the Funeral to be this weekend." Blake handed his boss her coat before she took off and rushed back to his phone to arrange one of her DS agents to pick up a snack. _I need a pay rise_ He thought to himself as he dialled their extension.

Henry was busy reviewing an application for military action in Columbia when Elizabeth knocked on his office door. His eyes lit up when he saw her and stood to meet her in the middle of the room. Closing the door behind her she walked into his arms and let out a sigh. His hands soothed her back, rubbing over the fabric of her suit jacket.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Oh Henry" She started and stepped away from him not looking at him in the eye. "I don't think I'll be able to come this weeked, I'm sorry." She felt so sad for him as she witnessed his concern turn into disappointment.

"What's happened?" He said sitting on his desk, he felt a little sad for his mom mostly who was looking forward to their visit.

"The French President has died suddenly and Conrad was a close friend of his. He is wanting to go and I am unsure whether I will be expected to attend with him or not. Can you just call your mom and tell her" Elizabeth sat in one of Henry's chairs and crossed her legs, resting her feet on the other chair.

"Well, let's wait until we know for sure whether you are having to go or not. I can't see why you would it's not normal occurrence for Secretary of State to go." Henry stated. There was another sharp knock at the door and it opened and Russell Jackson walked in.

Eyeing the couple he said "Not interrupting anything am I?"

"No please come in." Henry motioned with his hands and Elizabeth took her feet off the other chair so Russell could sit down.

"Thanks but I'm not staying. Just to let you know, that you won't be required to attend the trip with the President. The speaker of the house is going, apparently he was in the same school baseball team as the the President." Russell's tone indicated that he was a little stressed this afternoon.

Relief washed through Elizabeth and Henry simultaneously "Great, I'll only be Pittsburgh meeting Henry's family if you need me"

Russell nodded and turned to leave and Henry called out "Everything ok Russell?"

"Yes why?" Russell swung round to look at Henry.

"Nothing, you just seemed a little stressed"

"Stressed? Me? No… not at all it's just frustrating that everyone seems to be coming out of the woodwork with reasons as to why they suddenly need to go France to this funeral. I've already had the VP on the phone expressing an interest but he needs to stay here" Russell was speaking faster and faster and Elizabeth and Henry shared a look between themselves.

"Well, you don't need to worry about me because I really don't want to go" Elizabeth held her hands up in front of her as Russell left. She stood up and moved in between Henry's legs placing her hands on his thighs.

"I better get going if I'm going to leave here on time on Friday" She felt Henry's large hands wrap around her back and traveled to her bottom cupping her cheeks and squeezing softly.

"Mmmm, stay here with me and make out instead" Henry joked placing his lips to her jawline.

"I could quite easily but I want to make sure this trip is perfect. I'm looking forward to it" Elizabeth placed her lips against his and surprised him by kissing him forcefully thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Pulling his head back he looked at her.

"Madam Secretary, we are on work time you have been very particular about this"

"You are too darn hot for your own good Dr. McCord" She turned to leave saying over her shoulder "I'll see you tonight handsome"

"Goodbye beautiful, love you" he called after her.


	24. Present Day

**A/N** We join Henry as he finishes his phone call from Elizabeth where she tells him she is about to become president. I hope you are keeping up with this wild ride... oh I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Present day - Henry 8:30am**

Henry sat on the steps outside his childhood home, his mom sitting next to him. Henry hung up the phone and felt sick. How could the world go to shit overnight? He thought back to what Elizabeth had manage to tell him over the phone. _The President has been kidnapped, presumed dead. The Vice President is dead. Elizabeth was due to be sworn in as acting President in an hour and he wasn't next to her._ Henry's mom was watching her son carefully and could instantly tell something was wrong. As he took the call his face flickered through a range of emotions, light a candle in the wind, never settling. Relief from hearing Elizabeth's voice to confusion and a flicker of panic. The was also a longing his mother saw, a pain that he wasn't there with her. She couldn't learn much from the telephone call as Henry had only just muttered a few words " _Okay"_ and " _RIght"_ and " _I love you"_ Henry's mom sat and waited patiently for the brief call to end and for Henry to compose himself before speaking.

"We need to get to a TV now, Elizabeth will be addressing the nation in just over an hour" Henry's voice a mixture of urgency and concern.

"What's happened son?" She could feel nerves starting to creep out from the pit of her belly, slowly working their way through her body to her extremities.

"I don't know where to begin." Henry felt sickness wash over him when he realised the gravity of the situation. Trying to breathe deeply to rid the nausea Henry closed his eye and battled with what Elizabeth had told him. "I'm not sure if I can tell you… I don't know if it's classified at this point mom." His voice broke slightly and deciding that it was about to come public knowledge in an hour anyway. "The President has been kidnapped in France and is presumed to be dead. They last had communication with him in the early hours of the morning."

Henry heard his mom's sharp intake of breath, he heard the shock in her voice "Oh my god. Is Elizabeth ok?" _That was nice_ Henry thought, _She thought about how Elizabeth was feeling._

"Well, the Vice President is dead, he was shot just 1 hour ago and she is about to become the Acting President of the United States."

"Good lord"

"A couple of agents are enroute here to secure me incase whoever is behind these attacks attempts to use me as leverage." The more Henry spoke, the more he felt like this was an out of body experience. He felt as though he was floating up above his body and was looking down on this madness. "We need to get to the TV, once Elizabeth is sworn in her first job is to address the nation and inform us of what has happened."

"That poor girl, let me call the others. Henry are you ok? Are you all packed in case you need to leave quickly." The kindness and concern in his mother's voice made Henry fight back tears that threatened to fall. He felt as though he was a child again having just fallen over, the shock hitting and he was now in that fine balanced point of crying or laughing. Taking another shaky breath he spoke quickly.

"I'll go pack. I want to get back to DC, I need to see Elizabeth. I need to see if I can do anything. I will watch her broadcast and then leave with the agents" Standing up feeling better with something to do, something to keep his hands busy he marched into the house and started locating his and Elizabeth's stuff.

Up in his childhood room he moved quickly and efficiently picking up the few items of Elizabeth's that she left yesterday. When he grabbed the t-shirt she had slept in he held it to his chest before moving it up to his face. With the soft material against his face the smell of her washed over him and he stood still letting his mind wander to her. He thought about how she must be feeling. Not only was Conrad her old friend she was about to undertake a massive task. Gripping the tee tightly between his fingertips he felt his heart long for her. He stood there for a few moments allowing him some peace and offered a silent prayer to ask God to keep her safe and to watch over her. Putting the tee back into the overnight bag they bought, he turned his room and headed downstairs to his mom who was waiting at the foot of the staircase.

"I've called your sisters and brothers. They are on their way here now." She noticed the way Henry's face whipped around in shock at the mention of his siblings.

"Mom, you didn't tell…" He started before his mom cut him off.

"I told them nothing other than they were needed back here immediately."

"Even Maureen?" Henry asked feeling a little dejected.

"Yes even Maureen."

"I don't know if I want to see her. If I can handle seeing her. I'm still so cross with her" Henry stared out the window across the street. He watched as the neighbours went about their Sunday morning business not knowing that their world would change in 15 minutes time.

"You are going to have to put that aside Mr McCord. Your father is about to come downstairs a little indignant that I woke him from his Sunday lie in, mind."

Henry's eyes caught his siblings marching up the path and he found the TV remote flicking through to the news channel. He blocked out their arrival and concentrated on the newscaster saying that they were due a live broadcast from the White House at any moment. He felt Erin take a seat next to him and he was vaguely aware of his dad shuffling into the room. Maureen stayed out of the way choosing to stand behind the sofa, she was feeling slightly embarrassed after yesterday's outburst. Henry's phone buzzed in his pocket and he read the message that came through from Elizabeth, smiling he replied with

09:31 - I'll go with you always and anywhere Madam President. xx

Henry felt his mom sit on the other side of him, and felt her fingers take hold of his hand and hold onto it tightly. He whispered a gentle _thanks_ to his mom and got a reply of _always._

Just then the newscaster announced that the live feed was due to begin, the screen cut to the Oval Office and Elizabeth who was just taking a seat in that big chair behind the world famous desk. She looked so small sitting there. Her eyes still shining blue but this time with a slight pain masking the true brilliance, so slight that only Henry would notice. Drawing back her shoulders and staring into the camera she took a deep breath and began her address the nation.

 **Present day - Elizabeth**

Elizabeth's head was spinning, her heart felt as though it was thrumming to the tune of a thousand galloping horses, making her feel a little lighthead. She couldn't quite process the news. Conrad missing, the VP dead and she was about to take the oath of office. Hands sweaty and a nervous energy consuming her, meant she was shuffling from foot to foot. Not knowing what to do with herself. The Chief Justice was in front of her, she had her hand on the bible, she was saying all the right words but she was reeling. Of course she functioned and no one around her saw her inner turmoil. This is what the CIA had taught her, she was unreadable, professional. Elizabeth felt glad that Henry wasn't here, she knew that if she saw him her quiet resolve would brake and she would break down. Oh, how she wanted to fall apart in his arms. How she wanted 5 minutes to catch her breath. She just needed a minute, _one fucking minute,_ she thought as she drew in a shaky breath. The Chief Justice uttered the words "Good luck Madam President" and she felt Russell next to her whisking her away.

"Bess, take a moment, come with me" his hand on her elbow steering her to the side office. All she could do was be guided by him, one foot in front of the other.

"Russell, I'm ok" She said unconvincingly.

"Have a seat" He put her next to a chair and touched her shoulder pressing her down slightly. Elizabeth's knees gave out and she was glad the soft leather seat was there to catch her fall.

Repeating her earlier assurance, that she was ok, she assessed Russell and suddenly snapped out of her self pity. Conrad was important to a lot of people, especially Russell, they all now looked to her to guide them. This seemed to renew her and remind her of her duty to her country.

"Russell, how are you doing? Do you think that they have killed him?" She tentatively asked as Russell presented her with a glass of cold water. Elizabeth quickly took a gulp feeling the cold liquid flow down her throat, chilling her from the inside out.

"Erugh, I'm doing just as I am" Russell checked his phone and then tossed it onto the table "I don't believe that Conrad is dead. If those bastards had killed him then I'm sure we would have images by now"

"What are they doing then?"

"I don't know!" he barked with a raised voice and a slap to the wooden table before him.

"We have to remain cool for Conrad and our Country. They are depending on us to get this right" Elizabeth finished her water and got up and paced the room. Her legs feeling stronger than before, she was ready to fight these terrorists. She silently vowed not to let them win. "How long?"

"You have 5 minutes Madam President, shall I call the prep team? I need to go over the remarks before you make history with them" Russell's flat tone indicated he was now operating with basic functions. His earlier outburst of emotions now hidden away.

"Yes please call them in." walking over to the window in the office Elizabeth watched as people ran to and from the oval office through the gardens, lights were being moved in, wires and people were pilling in. Her eyes were stinging and they felt dry, rubbing them her thoughts turned to Henry and his family.

His family. The ones that hated her. Now was not the time for self pity but she couldn't help feel slightly upset at what Maureen had spat at her not 24 hours ago. Henry's parents had been welcoming, his mom especially as well as Erin. She was a real sweetheart and someone she wanted to get to know more. Elizabeth's heart broke as she wondered about how Henry must be feeling. With her rushed departure yesterday and her rushed telephone call earlier she decided to ask for her phone back to text him.

The prep team sat her down and applied some basic make up to make sure she didn't look half as dead as she felt and she text Henry

 _Hey I just wanted to tell you I love you. When this is all over please run away with me and marry me E xx_

Feeling a little shocked at what she had typed out she quickly deleted it and typed another message. This was not the time to be making snap comments.

09:30 - Hey, just wanted to tell you I love you. When this is all over please run away with me somewhere E xx

Before she knew it she was being ushered into the Oval Office and shown to Conrad's seat. She was warned on the walk that the camera feed was already live, allowing Americans across the country to gather together. There was a blanket text message that urged people to tune into the broadcast and live updates were due to be sent out for those without access to televisions. Elizabeth eyed the little red light on the camera and she instantly settled behind her cool facade and focused on the autocue.

Sitting a little straighter in the chair, expanding her lungs and drawing her shoulders back she began her historical address.

"Good Morning my fellow Americans."

A calm deep breath, in and out.

"I am going to keep this brief. A little under a hour ago I took the Oath of this Office becoming Acting President of the United States. I have some upsetting news to share with you. President Dalton has been taken hostage whilst he attended the funeral of the recently deceased President Aguillon in France. He is presumed dead at this time as all contact has ceased. Be assured that we are working closely with the French Government and Military to ensure that a positive outcome is achieved. We will not rest. We are working tirelessly until this situation is dealt with. The terrorist group, ISIS, have claimed responsibility for this horrendous crime."

 _Take a breath Elizabeth slow down._ Another deep breath in and out.

"This morning Vice President Barber was shot and killed by the same group. Our thoughts go out to his family and friends as well as to you all at home. I understand this is a lot to take in and your local news stations will be bringing you updates as soon as we learn anything. As your acting President I share your shock and understand how you may be feeling, I stand with you. I stand with America. God Bless"

The little red light went off and that was it. Done. History made.


	25. For when you need it most

A/n a quick recap... Elizabeth has been sworn into office and made her public address. Henry is still in Pittsburgh with his family. The vp is dead and the president is missng.

After the broadcast there was nowhere Elizabeth wanted to be more than the situation room, she wanted updated intelligence 5 minutes ago. She had sent Blake on a secret mission to speak to Isabelle at the CIA she wanted reassurance that this situation was being handled right. This group had managed to take out the top layer of her government in a couple of hours; they must have had inside help - one of her theories. As she strode through the White House along the long corridors Russell fell into step beside her. They looked like a formidable team. Staff were practically jumping out of their way clearing a path for them to walk through.

Elizabeth burst into the Situation room, she barely noticed everyone standing on her arrival. She was operating on a nervous hum of energy and was practically buzzing with it. She found herself hesitating when she approached her seat and almost sat in her normal position but quickly took the head of the table before it was noticeable to anyone else.

"Please" She motioned to the room indicating that they should sit down. "What is the latest intel that we have?"

"Mam, we have located the compound where we believe the President is being held."

Ephraim began

"Believe? Or know?" Elizabeth questioned raising one eyebrow slightly, she didn't have time for speculations she needed hard facts. "What is the probability?"

"Our analysts have been working on satellite images form the past 24 hours, I don't need to tell you that most of our satellites are focused on the Middle East and Russia. France is not a top priority at this current time so the images that we have are few and far between."

"The probability Mr Ware, please?" Her voice cut through the room, it was sharp, direct and one of a leader. It made everyone watch completely transfixed, like a game of tennis between two opponents down to their last set of a cup game.

"We are 75% certain they are in there Madam President." Ephraim stated plainly whilst he pulled images up onto the screens in front of them. "Here is the Presidents motorcade leaving the funeral. Unfortunately the satellite that was taking these images was on a flight path of one orbit per 90 minutes. The next image we have of the motorcade is here 90 minutes later on this road."

"That looks like a small local road, had they always planned to take that road?" Elizabeth started some mathematical equations in her head she was attempting to work out a possible radius that they could reach in 90 minutes. She looked on the desk for a map motioning for it to be passed to her.

"No, there was a crash on the main road which meant they had to take that detour. It was off book Mam, it was totally unexpected"

"Well, I'm assuming you have looked into the crash…. Right?" She felt hopeless and at a loss wanting answers that nobody was giving her. She reminded herself to take a deep breath to calm the frustration that was simmering inside her. She felt as though everyone was working one move behind her, her mind was racing away, presenting theories, solutions and strategies.

"Yes, it was just a local man who had a heart attack behind the wheel which, caused the crash" Russell spoke for the first time, clearing his throat. He felt a little bleak and felt as though hope was fading fast, his voice conveying his true feelings.

"Have they ruled it to be of natural causes? My mind screams that this was not a coincidence. I would like you to pressure the French into rushing through this autopsy. If they need us to send a team over to assist we will"

"Yes mam, of course" Ephraim motioned for one of his advisories to get on that as he spoke through the rest of the intelligence they had gained. He showed how the motorcade was seen nearing the compound an hour later and how they had disappeared by the next image indicating that the motorcade was concealed inside the warehouse.

"Ok, so what is your suggestion? Gordon?" By this time Elizabeth had looked at the ground map of the area in France and ringed two other places that the motorcade could have reached in the time frame.

"I suggest a group of Marines, special ops guys. Get on the ground; see what we can learn and attack from the west. The sun will be setting and should aid the troops with some cover. The French have been very accommodating and our willing to assist." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Madam President, I also have another theory. I am waiting for confirmation form a private satellite company who were also recording images around the time we were, however their satellites are higher than ours. Its orbit time is only 45 minutes. If my contact comes through we should have another set of images to work from"

"Get it done" Elizabeth commanded. She leant back in the chair pulling the map closer to her again, rechecking her equations. She needed fresh air, the tension in her head wasn't letting off it was increasing. "I want real time updates on this situation. I need a walk and my phone"

—-

Henry had said his goodbyes to his family as soon as he spotted the SUV's in the distance. Maureen had pulled him aside and Henry had immediately tried to shut her down.

"Not now Maureen" He hissed as she held onto his arm.

"Henry" She spoke louder "Henry, you have to listen to me." She was going to swallow her pride and attempt to apologise to him, after watching Elizabeth address the nation she felt a new respect for her.

Henry whipped around, turning to her, eyes wild "You lost the right to be listened to after your outburst at the table. In case you haven't noticed Maureen but our country is going through a pretty turbulent time. Elizabeth is now our President; she is someone who needs me to listen to her. You do not deserve to be listened to"

This enraged Maureen, she felt the hot flash of anger rip through her and she couldn't stop herself, as she shouted "Do not compare me to her Henry"

"Don't worry Maureen, I can't see any comparisons." His tone was spiteful; it added fuel to her fire. Their parents were stunned; they were both attempting to put out this powder keg before if exploded. Their quiet pleas were unnoticed, disregarded.

"Henry, stop kidding yourself. You are never going to work" She couldn't help it, her apology long forgotten.

"That's enough!" Patrick shouted at the top of his voice. "Will the both of you stop acting like this? Henry get going, Elizabeth needs you now more than ever. Maureen, we need to have a chat"

Henry blocked out what Maureen and his dad immediately started shouting about and turned towards the door. His mom followed him and stood by the door, Erin next to her holding her hand.

"Henry, darling, please don't leave hating your sister. Call me when you can and pass our love to Elizabeth" Henry leant forward and hugged his mom giving her a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Please bring her back here Henry. I really liked Elizabeth." Erin hugged her brother as he said his goodbyes again. They both stood watching him run to the agents and getting into the waiting car as quick as he could.

Half and hour later Henry had read article after article regarding Elizabeth's address. Some were in favour of her some were more sceptical but mostly they reported on the kidnapped President and the tragic killing of the Vice President.

His phone rang and saw it was Elizabeth answering it he gushed, "Hey baby, you ok?"

She paused then he heard her take a deep breath "Henry" her voice quiet, soft with a slight urgency hurrying it along. "Are you on your way back?" Henry felt his body tense a little; her voice was making him feel a little uneasy.

"Yes, eta 3 and a half hours" His voice so soothing through the phone made Elizabeth wish for his touch, she wrapped her free arm around her body. She felt vulnerable and a little afraid. Elizabeth had just called Blake, before calling Henry and Blake had muttered the one word that she never wanted to hear again.

"Touchstone"

At first she wasn't sure he had heard Blake correctly but there was no mistaking that word. It was an old code word Isabelle and Elizabeth dreamt up when they worked together. It meant a mole was loose within their ranks or that suspicious play was likely. The pair only had to use it once before and that resulted in the death of their long time friend, George. Elizabeth shuddered as she recalled George's mysterious death and how still 1 year later Isabelle and Elizabeth were no closer to understanding why or how it had happened.

The day after George died a parcel was delivered to her containing a USB stick. Elizabeth still wasn't sure how the delivery was made, George was very good at his tradecraft, and even beyond the grave he seemed to be able to pull off something spectacular. The white envelope had just appeared in her bag for her to find at the end of the day. George's handwriting across the front, 6 little words that have plagued her for a year finally made sense. The puzzle pieces fitting together slowly in her mind, this is when she needed it.

For when you need it most

She looked at her watch and hoped Henry would get back in time.

"Henry, I need you to go to our apartment. Get me your copy of the Epic of Gilgamesh." Her urgency increasing her tempo, Elizabeth knew she was taking a risk talking in the open gardens. "I've got to go. Don't show the book to anybody"

Then the phone line cut out. Henry sat feeling bewildered. Why that book? What is going on? He thought through the ancient text from the 8th centaury BC. It describes a quest for immortality amidst a great flood that bears similarity to the Genesis' flood. Henry sat back and closed his eyes, willing the miles to slip away faster that they were.

—-

Elizabeth sat processing what had just taken place. She somehow needed to speak to Isabelle, how she had no idea. Were these events tied to George's death a year ago?

She looked at her watch again, willing Henry to get to here faster. That USB stick was Elizabeth's only hope, she just wished that this was all over.


	26. Reunited with Evidence

A/n i do hope you are enjoying where this is going. Expect another chapter on this current drama and then we will move on to bigger things haha. thanks for sticking with me xxx

Henry walked into their apartment and dropped their overnight bag on the floor by the door, tripping over another pair of Elizabeth's discarded heels in the process.

"Fuck" he cursed and then smiled softly as he remembered them rushing to leave only a few days ago. _God, it feels like a lifetime ago._ He remembered how excited Elizabeth was to get on the road to see his family, he remembered the way she was so free and easy, floating around the apartment stressing whether she had packed the right clothes. He felt sad as he thought how her clothing choices were the most pressing dilemma on her plate then and how in comparison she now had the whole country relying on her. The weight of the situation hit him hard then, like a ton of bricks falling on top of him burying him under, so far under that the small glimmer of hope was fading fast. Henry fell onto the sofa, his legs giving out from under him. His breathing had become a little ragged whilst he processed all the drama that was unfolding around him. His eyes roamed the bookshelf from where he sat looking for his copy of Epic of Gilgamesh, when he spotted it he rushed over. Pulling it out slowly from the bookcase, his hands took the slight book and turned it over. The worn cover not showing any signs why this book so important to Elizabeth.

It wasn't until he opened the book and flicked through the pages did he notice the middle had been cut out and a small USB stick was hidden in there. Nestled amongst the safety of the pages, laying hidden for how long. His mind raced, _when did Elizabeth do this? What is on here?_ Sliding the book inside his jacket, his heart racing with adrenaline he rushed around the apartment picking up clothes for Elizabeth, snacks and her laptop. Turning around to survey the room one last time before heading back down the stairs he slung the backpack over his shoulder conscious of the book that felt like a ton of lead in his pocket.

Elizabeth was back in the situation room… about to authorise an attack on the compound when she received a hushed whisper in her ear. Listening intently she learned that Henry was waiting for her in the Oval Office.

Sitting a little straighter and clearing her throat. She pulled her shoulders back ever so slightly and she clearly said "I cannot authorise this operation at this time. We need to reconsider our options. I will be back here in approximately 30 minutes when I have made a decision"

The sharp intakes of breath, the gasps and shocked mutterings rang through the room. Eyebrows raised, stern looks passed between the generals and the air in the darkened room suddenly became thick with tension.

"Madam Secretary" Gordon began, loud enough to cut though the whispered conversations "The severity of this situation means we cannot delay our attack. We will lose the cover of the sunset if we delay. We need to act now"

Elizabeth stood up, smoothed her skirt down and turned her cold blue stare towards Gordon. "It's Madam President, Mr Becker. I have my reasons for not authorising this op and I hope you will respect my decision. Whilst I'm gone, we need an update on that autopsy and can you get any thermal imaging over these two building please?" She slid the map she had drawn over earlier towards the men that were standing eyeing her. They were trying to work Elizabeth out and failing spectacularly.

"Madam President, can I just remind you of Conrad and his detail are all being held hostage. Their status is still unknown. We need to act soon" Gordon counter argued.

"As Russell pointed out to me earlier if Conrad was dead we would know about it by know. We need to figure out if they are there first and I'm not sure if I believe that they are. I will be back in 30 minutes time" she simply turned and left the room leaving the muttering generals to it.

A new fire has been lit in her body, engulfing her with a renewed energy that propelled her forward towards her Henry. Towards that damn USB stick. _Come on George, come through for me._

—-

Henry had set everything up for Elizabeth in her office. The laptop was opened on the table next to the snack Henry bought. The smell of fresh coffee was permeating the air and the book that felt like a ticking time bomb in his jacket was starting to become a little uncomfortable.

Elizabeth informed her staff that she was not to be disturbed for the next 30 mins as she entered the Oval Office. Once inside Henry looked up and she first saw his eyes, his kind hazel eyes. Her resolve broke instantly and they both hurried to each other. Their bodies crashing together, colliding forcefully. Their arms like magnets locking into place around each other, securing their bodies in their circle of two.

Henry noticed the pain in her eyes when she walked through the door and saw how the curtain fell away revealing the overwhelmed Elizabeth. His heart broke a little with that image and with her in his arms he was providing much needed comfort, stability and love to her. His hands smoothed down over her back moving up towards her hair. Her face slowly raised out of his neck and tilted upwards, their eyes met with the same jolt of electricity that pulsed through their bodies. Just the same as the first time they had met in this room

Henry leant in towards her and like a magnet she moved towards him. It seemed like time had slowed and they just weren't going to rush. Their lips pressed against each other gently, before they were both overwhelmed by being finally connected. The kiss turned urgent, both pressing a little harder, tongues meeting and teeth pulling at lips. It was intense, almost furious and the emotions that this kiss was creating were almost criminally wrong. Beginning to pant they broke apart, lips slightly swollen and cheeks flushed.

Henry whispered "Elizabeth" his eyes surveyed her face and saw her becoming rejuvenated again. The control slipping back into place, _she is incredible._

She simply replied with a whispered "Henry" they would have time to talk through everything later. This small exchange of love and two words would have to suffice for now.

He spun her around and showed her the laptop set up on the table with coffee and some sweet cookies. "Let's get to work"

"Did you bring it Henry?" She eyed Henry as they sat down on the blue couch. He poured her a coffee and then reached inside his jacket revealing the book. Elizabeth's heart was pounding, she reached out for the book and took it with slightly shaky hands. "Thank you for this" she breathed, relief washing over her when she opened the book to discover the USB still hidden there. Whipping it out she plugged it into her laptop and waited for it to load.

"What's this all about Elizabeth?"

"We'll see, but if my hunch is correct, this USB stick is about to provide us with answers"

"Where did you get it and why is it in our apartment?" Henry pressed her wanting answers now.

She spun her head round to him eyeing him a little impatientiently and he noticed that as she took a breath before answering him. _He deserves to know_ she told herself. "My friend George, who worked at the CIA with Isabelle and I, died last year. Isabelle and I think it was foul play and we have never managed to get to the bottom of it. He was always one to question authority and always one for a conspiracy. We used to tease him about it" Her voice turned softer as she remembered those laughter filled dinners "anyway, before he died he mentioned that he was onto something big and we dismissed it. He always was onto something big." Henry noticed slight pain wash over her then "so the day after he died this turns up in my bag at the end of my working day. No explanation, no idea how he pulled it off, but there it was in a white envelope with the words _for when you need it most_ written on it."

Henry stayed silent as she spoke, listening intently.

"I think whatever is happening is premeditated, it's been planned for a while, more than a year, I'm sure of it. There are too many coincidences surrounding this trip to France. Firstly the death of President Aguillon, he wasn't overly old and he suddenly becomes sick enough to die in a week. The death of the French man who crashed his car, diverting the President's motorcade onto a side road. The fact that the Vice President was desperate to go to France, why was he so desperate to go?. The Speaker of the house has gone to France with Conrad… oh and the President of the Senate has gone into hospital for an operation. She was acting weird leading up to it, do you remember me saying that?"

"Yes I do." He admitted, thinking back to when she came home all frustrated at petty office politics a couple of weeks ago. "So you think it's all connected?"

"Maybe" Elizabeth turned her attention to the laptop and tried to open the files that were on the USB stick. "Shit, they are password protected!" She exclaimed and that's when her phone rang. Answering it she heard Isabelle's voice.

"Password one: 6345-gaun-99/Lmn"

Elizabeth snatched a pen and wrote it down quickly, Henry watched her as she wrote six more passwords down. She ended the call without another word however a smile appeared on her face. She was exercising an old part of her brain, this was old school tradecraft that they had practiced at the CIA for years and it felt good to be doing this again. She felt like a horse being allowed out for the first time after winter, allowed to gallop off across the field. This was exhilarating.

"George must of given Isabelle a USB too with passwords on it. He was very thorough."

"How did Isabelle know to get them to you?" Henry couldn't quite believe what was going on he felt bewildered. This was a little over his head.

"It's easy" she said simply "as soon as she got Blake to tell me our code word Touchstone I knew that there was a specific set of actions she would follow. I haven't got time to fill you in on our spy secrets… maybe when we are all old and wrinkly living our days out in the sun, I'll tell you"

Elizabeth entered the passwords to unlock the files and was presented with a wealth of information that George had collected in the final months before his death. There were biomedical trial files of a toxin that would cause a heart attack after suffering from an illness, leaving hardly any trace, the autopsy would show raised LFT's but would be discounted as being a random error in processing.

There was also evidence of meetings between the VP, the Speaker of the house and a representative from a shell company. Elizabeth had a feeling that the representative was from this biomedical company.

There were building plans of the State Department on there and an ID of a State Department employee. Elizabeth felt sick as she realised that was a engineer that often worked on the air conditioning units. He had worked in her office just before the gas leak, they had spoken, laughed even about the weather. _The gas leak._

"Henry, the gas leak. It wasn't an accident. It was planned." Her voice betraying her true feelings, she could have been dead. "I should have been dead"

Henry reached and grasped her hand anchoring her to him before she spiraled. "Come on Elizabeth, what's our next steps. Do we need additional support?" A black hole had formed in his heart at her words _I should have been dead._ He had to bury that for know, she was here with him, his fingers wrapped between hers.

The information that George had collected was scanty but solid. Elizabeth needed to get it to all fit together and she didn't have the time. She would have to get the NSC on board but needed to be sure they weren't dirty. She started with Ephraim, she called Isabelle back on her secure mobile line.

It rang only once before Isabelle answered with a curt _yes_.

"Is the sink clean?"

"Yes"

Elizabeth ended the phone call. Henry was completely lost. He eyed Elizabeth, raising his eyebrows slightly. Silently asking what the hell she was going on about.

"It's a code name for the director, each part of the company has a plumbing name. You know taps, plug, water…" she waved her arm a little in the air as she explained the obvious to Henry. This wasn't obvious to Henry, he would remind her of that later.

Henry watched as she walked over to the desk and picked up the phone. She called for Ephraim to be bought in expanding her knowledge circle by one.


	27. The End

A/N Firstly can I just say a massive thank you all for sticking with this story. I never intended it to take this turn of events and it just sort of happened. I've really enjoyed writing it and am pleased it has been received so well. My personal life has been a little crazy. I'm currently studying, working and have two little girls and have sort of neglected my studies (whoops) but I have found that writing this story has enabled me to write a lot better! I think this is the last chapter of this story and it makes me sad but I have been told I could just call this part one! I could continue part two of their lives a little later… anyway I hope you enjoy this and thank you all again.

Conrad watched as the dust moats flew about in the narrow beam of light; they floated up, twirled around before dropping back down, constantly moving. They never stayed still, continually looping through the air abiding by their own laws of gravity. It was this small sliver of light that had provided him with entertainment and more importantly a sense of time. He had watched how the beam of light tracked across the small dark room throughout the hours that he had been held here. Conrad watched as the beam ranged from a warm bright yellow to transform into a deep golden orange glow, it was now a cooler light with a blue-ish tinge. The blue quickly fading into darkness, he sighed as he stretched his body out. There were a few things that Conrad knew to be true at this point in time. 1) He was being held captive 2) He was alive 3) He was still in France 4) This was bizarre.

His mind-wandered back over the day's events. He had buried his long time friend early in the morning. Left the wake. Cars diverted. John, The Speaker of the house, feeling unwell. The cars pulled over in a layby. John, reaching for something in his bag. Mist. That's it, next thing Conrad knew he woke in this room. His years of training made him stay silent. Listening, assessing his environment. He was unharmed just alone.

Now darkness engulfed him and without the light as a guide, Conrad had to rely on his internal clock. He assumed a couple of hours had passed. Still nobody had come into his cell. That's when he heard the unmistakable sounds of silencers ring through the compound. Conrad heard bodies crumpling to the ground, each thud made him wince. Each thud was a life put out in an instance. Metal jangling, must be keys. The door swung open and a bright light shone in his face. He was grabbed under the shoulders to stand.

"Name?" Came a sharp bark.

"Conrad Dalton, President of the United States" his voice broken and scratchy confirmed his identity and position.

* * *

"Madam President. I'll get a tight circle of the best agents on this" Ephraim was astounded. When he had made his way up to the Oval Office not more than 10 minutes ago he didn't expect this turn of events. From their initial assessments Elizabeth, Henry and Ephraim assume that Vice President Barber, The speaker of the House John Day and potentially the President of the Senate were in on a plot to attempt a coup of some description.

They had some of the puzzle pieces and they had a vague picture to work towards, they just had to get it to all fit together.

"Ephraim, can I suggest you work closely with Isabelle, she will currently be working on gathering a team of agents at Langley who she knows 100% to be clean and efficient. They will only be the best and more likely than not they will be all gathered in a room awaiting orders." Ephraim eyed the acting President with curious eyes. "It's part of our automatic response to a long standing plan. Please don't be offended it's no reflection on the way you run your department" She assured him.

"Yes mam." Ephraim turned to leave and asked for the USB stick. Elizabeth panicked a little as she thought of it going missing in a million different ways.

"Babe, I've copied the files to your hard drive. It's fine. _To let go."_ He whispered the last 3 words to her softly. He knew full well her natural need to control a situation and understood how this must be hard for her. The President's job, which she was learning quickly, wasn't about doing the work it was about taking a step back and letting her different teams take control. She was quickly learning how to accept others doing the 'hard graft'. She gently squeezed his hand with hers as she dismissed Ephraim asking for updates as soon as he had them.

Once Ephraim had left Elizabeth looked at her watch and sighed in dismay. She had only 7 minutes before she had to be back in the Situation Room. 7 minutes to make a decision on whether to authorise an attack on a compound that she wasn't 100% sure if the President was even in there. Her body felt tired as she motioned for Henry to pass her phone over, her arm muscle ached a little and she started to feel a little fatigued. She rang Isabelle again as she grabbed a cookie and nibbled at the corner, the sweetness spread across her tongue. Elizabeth savored the taste before Isabelle answered all too quickly.

"Stage 3?" Elizabeth enquired.

"Confirmed" Came the reply. This indicated that Isabelle already had a group of agents that could be trusted ready to go.

"The plug?" This time Elizabeth wanted to know if the Secretary of Defense was clean. Elizabeth heard a Isabelle hesitate, this instantly sent a small wave of panic through Elizabeth's body. _Gordon… isn't clean? The man who is currently sitting in the Situation Room as the head of our Country's Military._ Scenarios frantically ran through her head, each flashing up and disappearing as quick as they appeared.

"Best guess… 75% to 85% clean. Your call Bess" Isabelle ended the call. The line went dead and Elizabeth placed the phone down on the table in front of her.

She turned her head to Henry, to face him. She sat studying his face, the lines around his eyes, his hair that was flecked with strands of grey. She appreciated him sticking by her proving to her in this moment more than any words they could speak, that he would always be by her side no matter what.

"Are you ready to watch me interrogate Gordon?" Her eyes narrowed at Henry and he felt the full force of her stern look, analyzing him almost. He felt naked, exposed even, as she flexed herself preparing for her next uncomfortable task.

* * *

Gordon shifted uncomfortably in his seat; she had made him sit down as soon as he entered the room. He noticed the way he was told, not invited, to sit on the only chair available. This chair also happened to be in the middle of the room and it was a hard wooden chair, this made him feel on edge. Gordon was well aware of interrogation tactics and he couldn't understand what was going on. Before he had arrived Elizabeth and Henry had spread files out all over the couch so the only seat available was the one Gordon currently occupied.

Elizabeth stayed standing and moved around the room, she made sure Gordon was watching her prowl around. She made sure she didn't say anything except apologize for the mess on the couch, Elizabeth just needed to get a read on him. She knew this task would be difficult because he used to be in the Army. He was trained to withstand any interrogation but she soon realized she didn't need information she just needed to know what side he was on.

The silence continued, Gordon watched how she kept glancing up at him. Her eyes were intense and cold. She gave nothing away and he could finally see why she was a celebrated former member of the CIA. He had always been skeptical of her appointment as Secretary of State, putting it down to Conrad hiring in friends. This had made Gordon unfairly put her 'wins' down to friends in high places and never giving her the credit she deserved. He had underestimated her and now he was paying for it.

Elizabeth grabbed the laptop and brought up an image of the man from the biomedical company. Earlier whilst Henry had scanned the files he came across the pictures of this person. George had obviously followed him, there was picture proof to the meeting between the VP, John Day and the rep.

"Do you know who this is Gordon" Elizabeth spun the screen round showing Gordon and she watched his face carefully. His eyes focused on the picture and Elizabeth saw recognition flicker across his face before a straight face erased any emotion at all. _So he knew him_

"No. I have never seen him before"

"Mr Becker. Rethink that answer and reply again. I will give you this one opportunity to save yourself." Elizabeth watched his body language carefully; she was mentally carrying out an assessment on him. She could tell Gordon knew this man but in the capacity of this coup, she didn't quite believe that.

Henry was transfixed on Elizabeth; she was so commanding and fierce. He watched how this unfolded in front of him; he noticed how Elizabeth analysed Gordon's actions.

Henry watched how she moved her questions around, she was in control, she was the one steering this conversation. Henry diligently recorded notes, questions and answers and he watched how Elizabeth had made her decision that he was clean and to be trusted. Henry watched how Gordon reacted when Elizabeth admitted to him what had been going on with the USB stick. The shock only capturing his face for under 5 seconds at most before slipping into a more controlled expression.

"So, Gordon. Just tell me how do you know that man?"

"You noticed huh…" Elizabeth watched Gordon bring his hand up to his face and rubbed his palm over his head. It wasn't lost on her that he was ashamed about something.

"His name is Mr. Hentil Junamond. He's a Doctor and he approached me at a briefing about 18 months ago. He then appeared again and again. Lobbying me almost" Gordons eyes moved to the floor, Elizabeth sat on the arm of couch as he continued slightly softer "I'm afraid I was almost tempted. I let him take me out for a dinner and he pitched me ideas for biological weapons."

Elizabeth's stomach instantly knotted, twisting and turning as she attempted to process this. "Gordon, tell me you didn't give him the time of day. Tell me, please, that you shut it down instantly"

"I did, but he had me recorded and has used it as leverage for me authorising an arms sale to Pakistan." Gordon had his hands held up in front of him.

"Stop talking to me now. You mustn't tell me anything else" Elizabeth got to her feet and paced the room again, needing to get rid of the adrenaline that was building in her body. She couldn't ignore the pain in her feet as she stood anymore and bent down to rip her shoes from her feet. Tossing them across the room she hissed at Gordon "You will need to be thoroughly debriefed and your future here is unknown. However, we need to get our president back and we need those other satellite images."

"Yes Mam." Gordon felt like he just about escaped with his life and set about getting those images, trying anyway to prove his worth.

* * *

 **9 months later**

The condensation on the long forgotten Mojito had made a sizable pool under the glass, it slowly started to spread across the table towards the cellphone that was face down. The Caribbean heat was intense in the middle of the day and the owner of the Mojito was currently in the pool, attempting to cool down, with her new husband.

Their laughter and splashes were only theirs to hear. Will had left late last night after flying up from Honduras to be present at Elizabeth and Henry's blessing on the beach and they were both making use of the new found privacy by forgoing bathing suits.

"I would just hate to have a tan line, we have a reception dinner to attend in 10 days time and my dress is backless" Elizabeth shrugged as she walked past an open mouthed Henry into the morning sun. He quickly wriggled out of his swimming shorts and chucked them on the bed before following his wife.

After the madness of the last 9 months Elizabeth and Henry had made the decision to take some time away from DC. The legal trials were still rumbling on however Elizabeth was done, the new Vice President Teresa Hurst was now settled in and Conrad was back at the helm of the Country. Normality was slowly returning to DC and all that had transpired had started becoming public knowledge.

Mr. Hentil Junamond had turned out to be an old business partner of the deceased Vice President. Their business partnership had ended very badly and he used this weakness in their relationship to manipulate Vice President Barber into favouring his new ventures in biomedical research. It seemed as though it had been a long play on Mr. Junamonds side, the prosecution having uncovered years worth of plays and evidence all pointing towards a power play for global domination in biomedical research. By all accounts the actual kidnapping plan had spiraled out of control, widely running in an opposite way to what was intended. Mr. Junamond, Vice President Barber and John Day were only meant to bring the President for a meeting in France. When the Vice President wasn't allowed to go it all fell apart with John going off the rails and pulling the noxious gas out. The details were still being revealed slowly with neither party wanting to admit to much.

Elizabeth had given evidence in court and had barely had any time off after her short term Presidency. Henry had been offered a book deal about the whole ordeal and he was in two minds whether to write it or not citing that he was too close on a personal level to the situation. Henry had been summoned to Court too, giving evidence from his notes that he scribed during the long hours in the Oval Office. He had been cross examined with such scrutiny that it was reported in the press, Henry had sort of become an unexpected star of the trial. On the flip side he had come under some harsh criticism from some newspapers saying that his evidence should be discounted because of his obvious loyalties.

Both Henry and Elizabeth had found it hard to have any time alone but they persevered. They worked hard at their relationship, communicating with each other and making sure they set time aside each week for an uninterrupted period. They found that being under immense pressure at work put a strain on their relationship and they relished the time they put aside.

One evening after a particularly stressful day, Elizabeth arrived home just after 8pm. She had been in a meeting all afternoon with the Serbian officials, attempting to broker a deal that would improve access to healthcare. The only positive to come out of the afternoon was a bag full of Baklava, which she tightly gripped in her hand. It was Henry's favourite and she couldn't wait to give it to him.

Henry had made her favourite meal and had set up the scrabble board whilst he waited for her to return from work. He had even made her, her favourite cake for pudding. Henry heard her enter the apartment and he listened to her call out his name announcing her arrival. Henry went to meet her and saw her leaning against the closed front door. Her hair a little messy and her eyes looked tired. She was still breathtaking to him and he went to tell her but noticed what was in her hand.

"Babe, what's that?" Gesturing to the bag hanging by her side.

"Baklava from the Balkans. It's your favourite kind, I snuck it out the State Department for you" her smile lit up her face as he moved closer to her "mmmm, what's that smell?" She asked inhaling ever so deeply.

"Your favourite carrot cake, I baked it for you" his voice low and his hands now against her body. Pulling her hips towards his, pressing their chests together. He felt so happy that she was home and in his arms he couldn't help the love simmer away in his body. In that moment Elizabeth knew she couldn't ever let him go, she only ever wanted Henry. She wanted to come home to him every night forever. Their eyes connected and they both uttered the same words in unison

"Marry me?" Both surprised at the others words there was a moment of silence before a shared word "What?"

This time laughter echoed through their hallway. The elation rose in their chests as they stood in each other's arms.

"You go first, Madam Secretary" Henry smiled so widely at her, Elizabeth couldn't help but blush slightly under his intense gaze.

Heart pumping and her stomach doing somersaults she drew her shoulders back and spoke softly "Marry me Dr. McCord? You are my Superman and I can't think of a better Accomplice to weave through life with"

Henry's heart pulled in his chest, almost trying to break free to get to its other half with Elizabeth. "You my Accomplice, are my one and only passionate cause in this life and to weave our lives together through the ancient union of marriage is a blessing. Marry me Elizabeth Adams?"

Henry looked down into Elizabeth's bright blue eyes and saw his future, he saw possibilities and he saw love. He moved his lips towards hers and slipped his eyes closed, letting his other senses take over, the smell of her perfume, the softness of her lips and the taste of her made him groan a little against her. He slipped his tongue out gently brushing against her lips and she parted them allowing their tongues to meet. The kiss was gentle but passion raged through the both of them only parting when the timer sounded from the kitchen at 8:22pm.

Elizabeth and Henry opted for a small church wedding a couple of months later before taking off on their 2 week honeymoon in the Caribbean. At their wedding only Henry's family were present because Will was working away in Honduras. The press had caught wind of the engagement and marriage, public interest spiked and Elizabeth and Henry had been talked into hosting a reception dinner when they returned but that was still 10 days away and far from their minds at this moment in time…


	28. Epilogue

I'm unsure where this came from. It had been sitting in my WIP for a while or the idea had been for well over a year. I guess I finished it finally because one lovely reader started rereading and reviewing and well…. I present this. See what you make of it.

In case you can't really remember what happened… They met when Elizabeth was SOS and Henry was an advisor to the President. They fell in love. The end (with a few bits in between like a break up, gas leak, make up, attempted coup and Elizabeth sworn in as President) Anyway… There is no more just FYI

 **4 years later**

They nervously undressed each other that night. Unsure if they really should go ahead with this. A huge weight pressed down on them both and it made their actions laboured and clunky. Elizabeth shook her head and tried to come to her senses. They had sex plenty of times before this but this was different, this was unprotected, this had a different meaning. This had the real possibility of producing a baby and that was a huge difference.

She wrapped her fingers in his hair and bought his head down to her lips then and captured him with a kiss, hopeful that it would distract her enough to melt into the pattern of sex. It didn't and she felt his hesitation too. He pulled back first and deflated against her forehead and stayed silent.

"Henry" she whispered softly. "We don't have to do this"

He sighed and took her hand and led her to the bed. Pulled back the covers and slipped underneath them holding his arms out open wide for her. She climbed in after discarding her underwear on the floor, settling into his arms her back against his chest.

"I want to though. Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, not really. It just seems monumental and odd somehow. I've spent all my adult life preventing pregnancy with the coil and now it's been removed and well, pregnancy is a suddenly a real possibility"

Silence settled over them, her words echoed around Henry's mind.

"Babe, are you scared?"

"A little" She admitted. She felt his lips in her hair pressing a kiss to the top of her head and his hands moved constantly, trying to ease the stress out of her.

"Hey, we have a good life here at the farm. You have a steady job at UVA, as do I. We are in the best position we could be to start a family"

"Ok, Captain Sensible" Her joke made him smile. "But it just feels massive"

"Well, you do have that effect on me" She laughed loudly at his response and turned towards him, meeting his lips again. This time she wasn't worried, she loved him with all of her being and she did want to have a baby with him.

The kiss intensified quickly. Tongues melded together and it was deep and sensual.

Henry loved the feeling of her skin on his and moved his palms down her back and across her hip slowly savoring every curve and dip her body had to offer. He repositioned her in the bed so they were laying flat next to each other, he caught her eye and smiled at her, reassuring her that everything would work out. Her smile back was easy, free, one of pure love and happiness.

Moving his hand up her body, he brushed her hair away from her face and leant in again, kissing her softly. There was no haste in his actions; it was all about building her up, every action sure and sensual. His hand lightly moved back down her side and around to her breast. Her dark nipple, soft and warm. He made sure to brush the entirety of her breast with his fingertips moving slowly across the swell, tracing the circle of her areola. He broke the kiss and pressed her backwards on the bed and climbed over her.

Leaning down again he brushed his lips along her jawline and down her neck towards her collarbone. Elizabeth felt every touch of him echo throughout her body, her skin felt like fire and he was only intensifying the feeling that throbbed between her legs. She shivered when he nipped at the pulse point on her neck, unconsciously opening her legs to him wider so he could have more room. She knew she was in for a good night when he worked her over like this, the anticipation was almost too much to bear.

As his lips moved down her chest to her breasts she couldn't help but move her hips with each lick of his tongue. She was well aware of how wet he was making her, she could feel her arousal pooling at her entrance, waiting to be touched, waiting to be used, waiting for him. Her hands idly moved against the skin of his back, lightly tracing patterns causing goosebumps to erupt over his skin.

She gasped loudly when he finally took her sensitive nipple in his mouth, he wrapped his lips around the pointed peak and sucked on it in a long hard motion, slowly moving his head away from her body, his teeth grazed it as it slipped from his mouth and she grunted at the sting.

He didn't give her time to recover and moved his mouth to her breast again. Flicking his tongue against her nipple, she squirmed and needed him to do that somewhere else. She pressed against his shoulders showing him where she wanted him to go. He smirked against her skin and obliged.

Henry kicked the covers to the bottom of the bed moving down with them, he settled between her legs. He could smell her arousal from here, he looked up at her and she was lightly tracing the curve of her breasts with her hands, circling her nipples with her fingertips. This won't take long he thought to himself.

He laid his hands on her inner thighs and pressed her legs further apart and used his fingers to manipulate the skin of her pussy. He could see that she was ripe and ready for him to fuck her. His already swollen cock pulsed at the thought of being buried in her warmth and he couldn't help but rub himself against the mattress, desperately needing friction.

Henry bought his head down to her entrance and dipped his tongue into her, she instantly arched her back at the feeling. Her arousal flooded his mouth and he greedily lapped her up not wanting to waste a single drop. He couldn't help but groan and the vibrations that flowed through her made Elizabeth growl and press her hips up into his face. He pulled back slightly and pushed the point of his tongue against the hood of her clit, moving around and around it never quite touching it. He knew that if he were to suck on her now she would most likely come so he moved his face away and began to slip two fingers into her.

She opened herself to welcome them, pressing her hips higher and higher to take them deeper until she remembered the bigger picture. Sitting herself up on her elbows she whispered "We won't make a baby that way" and pulled his fingers from her. She pulled them towards her mouth and licked them clean making Henry groan. His cock pressed against her entrance then and once she released his fingers from her mouth he wrapped them around himself lining himself up before moving it through her folds and up into her.

Elizabeth and Henry both groaned, sighing as they were joined. The feeling of her warmth surrounding his sensitive cock was like heaven and she welcomed the pressure his shaft provided within her, feeling full and so very wanted.

He began moving inside her, slipping in and out of her as far as he dared. Feeling the cool air around himself as he withdrew before bringing it back inside Elizabeth. She found his lips as he moved, captured them and tried to kiss him however, she found it hard to concentrate. He was moving a little more erratically now and she knew he was close, the sound of them joining was loud and intense. It was erotic to her to think of how wet she was for him and equally how hard he was for her. It was testament to their feelings, to their love, to their passion.

He pulled away and sat up then kneeling in between her legs, pulling her hips up with him. Changing the depth of where he was able to reach. With his hands supporting her body he was able to manipulate her enough that his cock would press up inside of her, like he knew she liked. With every thrust her breasts moved in time. Her eyes slipped closed and she began to bite her lip. He was close and he moved his fingers to her clit and began to move against it. Letting her grind against his fingers until her eyes flew open and her pussy began to flutter and contract around him. He stuttered and groaned, low and deep. His orgasm pulsing out and into her. Hers taking over her body making her body react from her head to her toes.

He fell on top of her then, both panting yet still joined, basking in the afterglow of their pleasure.

"See, that wasn't too bad was it?" He murmured against her skin.

….

Pregnancy didn't happen that easily for them and it was a gruelling 6 months before a positive pregnancy test showed up. It was quicker than others but still every month that passed was a mixture of heartbreak and frustration. They were both results based people and to keep getting negatives was harder than they cared to admit.

Elizbeth had once again thrown herself into her work. She was appalled by the current President who had been sworn in after Conrad and found herself unable to stay silent. She had written several papers and published research on effective leadership in forgeign policy. She taught that mostly in her classes at UVA and she enjoyed it, she was happy with her life, with Henry. Buzz had started about Elizabeth potentially running for President after a small group of Women's rights activists started a petition online calling for her to lead. Elizabeth had brushed off the interest and of course the day she got the positive pregnancy test did she also get a visit from Mike at the farm.

"Mike! What are you doing here?"

"Well, nice to see you too. Eurgh you've been here all this time? How do you stand it?" His nose was wrinkled in disgust, his tailored suit looking very out of place against the backdrop of the farm. "And what is that smell?"

"Non polluted air and horse shit probably!" she laughed.

"That is disgusting" He mocked feeling sick and then motioned her to come with him. "Listen I need to talk to you, I have a proposition for you"

….

Elizabeth sat on the steps to the farmhouse that day and waited for Henry to get home. She was itching to tell him the news of the pregnancy. She had debated whether to call him earlier but decided against it wanting to see his reaction in person. As soon as she saw his car approach down the lane she jumped up and shielded her eyes against the setting sun. She waved when he was visible and as soon as he had parked up she was at his door trying to open it.

He opened his door looking a little concerned and she just couldn't wait. "Henry I'm pregnant, we are having a baby"

"What? Elizabeth, that's incredible news!" He tried to get out the car to her and to his unborn baby that was nestled safely inside his wife's body, but in his haste he forgot to undo his seatbelt so was restrained in the car.

Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle at him "Your seatbelt, Henry!"

Feeling a little silly he unclicked it and jumped out the car and swept her up in his arms. "I am so unbelievably in love with you and with our little baby already"

…

It wasn't until much later that night did Elizabeth tell Henry about Mike's visit to her, they had just turned the dishwasher on and were heading up to bed when she told him.

"Mike came to see me today"

"Barnow?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah" She suddenly felt nervous, her stomach tying in knots. She picked at the hem of her t-shirt instead of looking at Henry directly.

"What did he say?"

"Other than the farm is disgusting and that he can't believe we live here? Well… he said there is serious underground talk in DC about me and how unofficially campaign donors have assured Mike that if I was to run for President then they would favor me… unofficially, of course"

Henry was shocked, this was the last thing he expected her to say. He moved closer to Elizabeth and leant against the countertop next to her. "OK" he breathed. "What does this mean?"

"Well, he asked if I would consider throwing my hat into the ring. He said that my approval rating is building every day and that I would be stupid not to do it. Henry, you know I have always considered it at the back of my mind but I never thought it would happen. I didn't really ever seriously think I would be in that position… really."

"Did you tell him you were pregnant?" Henry asked gently.

"Eurgh, no of course not. I couldn't quite believe it. It makes it almost impossible to say yes to it. The campaign schedule is so intense I couldn't do it pregnant or do I really want to?" She stayed silent, letting her mind reel through the possibility of a very public pregnancy.

"I'll be here to support you."

"I know," she admitted.

"Sooo…. Why don't you call Mike and tell him that you are pregnant and see what he says? If I know anything about you Elizabeth is that you would make a fantastic leader and one that our Country needs right now"

"Ok, I'll call him… So I am really seriously thinking about doing this Henry?"

"I think we have always known it was a real possibility, Elizabeth"

Mike was delighted at the news surprisingly, the image of Elizabeth pregnant at the podium almost made him giddy. He cited that people would be able to fall in love with the 'Golden Couple' all over again securing a place in Americans hearts. He reminded her that they were still in the early stages and that the election was still over a year away. The baby would be here by then and 'they would have staff to palm the child off to anyway' Mike got the sharp side of Elizabeth's tongue then and she got a smart assed retort in reply.

Brushing her teeth later on that night Elizabeth stared at her reflection in the mirror. So much was about to change. It was almost like she felt as though she was next in line at the roller coaster about to be strapped in and sent flying off into the unknown. She thought about her pregnancy, the tiny little ball of cells within her that were multiplying and growing with every passing second, she thought about her parents. How she wished they were here to see her both pregnant and finally taking a chance and running for the Presidency. She thought about Henry's mom too, who sadly passed the year before. She thought of Henry, her Accomplice, her lover, her husband - the father of her child and she smiled.

She was ready.

She was ready to become a Mother.

She was ready to run.

She was ready with her Accomplice by her side.


End file.
